COMPLICACIONES
by deriancullen
Summary: Despues de la visita de un extraño los Cullen comienzan a experimentar cambios en su comportamiento. Alice tiene lagunas, Jasper se rebela, Rosalie tiene problemas de "pubertad", Edward, Bella y Emmett tmb sufre. Jacob se vuelve referi...
1. EL EXTRAÑO

_**YA SABEN.. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS, SON DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER…**_

**DESPUES DE LA VISITA DE UN EXTRAÑO LOS CULLEN COMIENZAN A EXPERIMENTAR CAMBIOS EN SU COMPORTAMIENTO. ALICE TIENE LAGUNAS, JASPER SE REBELA, ROSALIE TIENE PROBLEMAS DE "PUBERTAD", EDWARD, BELLA Y EMMETT TMB SUFREN. JACOB SE VUELVE REFERI...CARLISLE Y ESME ESTAN DE VACACIONES Y RENNESSME EN UN CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO…**

CAPITULO I- UN EXTRAÑO

EDWAR'S POV

-¡maldito chucho!

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mi dulce bella asustada.

-nada- le conteste a mi ángel. Obviamente no me creyó, vi de reojo como fruncía el ceño y trataba de sofocar una risita. Eso me molesto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Isabella?- le pregunte mientras apretaba mas el volante

-nada mi amor- me contesto sofocando una risita burlona.

-¿q...que pasa?- bravo… ahora el chucho se desperto.

¿Ya llegamos? Pregunto con voz modorra

-no Jacob – lo llame por su nombre solo por que bella odiaba que le dijera chucho, perro, sarnoso o cualquier otro calificativo que aplicara a su querido amigo.- le conteste enfadado.

-aah... entonces, me dormire un ratito- y se acomodo de nuevo en el asiento trasero de mi volvo

-un ratito?? , has dormido todo el camino chucho- ups no pude evitarlo

-¡edward!- sii, mi bella me había escuchado

- perdón amor pero es que… tu amigo me desespera- mire de reojo al chucho que ya estaba roncando de nuevo. Bufe, no era posible que fuera tan pata suelta.

-sabes que no me gusta que lo llames así, Jacob es mi amigo-

- entonces dile a tu amigo (apreté los dientes), que deje de pensar en mi niña- fruncí el ceño. no era posible, llevaba todo el camino soñando con nessie. Acabábamos de ver a mi hija hace unas hora y ya la extrañaba. Entonces escuche las risas de mi dulce esposa

-jajaja-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso… Isabella?- pronuncie lentamente su nombre para que supiera que no me agradaba que se burlara de mí.

-bueno mi amor, ya sabes…

-no, no se-

-mmm- se quedo pensando

-dímelo isabella- le exigí. Creo que mi dulce esposa se divertida demasiado con mi frustración.

bueno, bueno.- me contesto con esa molesta muletilla que se le había pegado del chucho

-¿sabes que te amo. Verdad?

-Si lo se bella, yo también te amo, pero eso no quita que tu me escondes algo, acaso tiene que ver con el chucho y mi hija?

Pude ver como la comisura de sus labios luchaban por no subir. Fruncí el ceño, bella podía ser a veces muy desesperante y yo no tenía mucha paciencia , mucho menos desde que mi hija y el chucho eran protegidos por el escudo de mi esposa, para que yo no pudiera leer sus mentes. _Estupido poder_.

Bella frunció el ceño y de pronto las imágenes del sueño de Jacob se borraron. Otra vez estaba _protegiendo_ al chucho.

-¡isabella!!

esta bien, esta bien. _Estupida muletilla_

-bueno… veras… Jacob y… nessie.

-¿Qué?- pregunte frustrado.

-bueno… amm (estaba dudando demasiado o era mi imaginación?), vamos bella habla… ¿Qué pasa con el chucho y ne…

-mira, mira, ya llegamos a la casa, vamos- chillo bella-

bufe, mi dulce esposa me estaba dando largas. Y para acabar el chucho se despertó con los gritos de bella.

-¿llegamos? – pregunto Jacob desperezándose y acomodándose en el asiento –me muero por saber que cocino esme para mi- y se sobo el estomago.

Bufe, de nuevo. Mi madre quería demasiado a este chucho.

-¿Qué? – exclamo el muy cínico – tengo hambre, además a esme le encanta cocinar para mi- sonrió descaradamente. –humm, huele delicioso- y el muy inconsciente se bajo de un salto y hecho a correr hacia la casa.

Argh si que me molestaba este chucho. Decidí dirigirme a nuestra pequeña casa, mas tarde iríamos a la casa grande, tal ves el chucho se iría a La push después de comer.

-edward – me llamo mi ángel -¿Quién es ese hombre?

-¿Quién?, un hombre, ¿Dónde?

-ahí-señalo a un lado de la carretera, estaba muy cerca de nuestra casa, demasiado cerca, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que no podía leer la mente de aquel extraño y aun mas cuando me di cuenta de lo que era.

-es.. un… vampiro- exclamo bella preocupada.

El extraño sonrió amablemente cuando aparcamos el volvo afuera de la casa. Por mi experiencia uno no debe confiar en nadie, y menos si es un vampiro, así que lo mire sigilosamente mientras ayudaba a mi esposa a salir del coche.

-edward…bella- saludo. El sabia nuestros nombres, pero…¿Cómo? – mi nombre es Demian- se presento. Tenia buen porte no lo puedo negar, no parecía que fuera nómada, sus ojos, eran rojos, así que no era _vegetariano_, era pálido y de cabello rizado, rubio corto y estilizado.

Se estaba riendo? ¿Por qué se reía?

-perdón, pero, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le espete, me agazape un poco. Este hombre no había dicho casi nada y ya me estaba exasperando. Sentí la mano de bella sobre mi hombro tratando de calmarme.

nada, simplemente, ustedes son muy divertidos –

¿divertidos?- pregunto mi esposa intrigada.

Si, creo que…me voy… saludos a la familia – dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia el bosque, escuchamos sus carcajadas a medida que se alejaba.

Eso fue…

Extraño - complete. – ven, será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Ni siquiera entramos a nuestra casa. Subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la casa grande. _Maldición, de seguro el chucho seguiría ahí_

-¡ALICE MARIE BRANDON CULLEN! - ¿Jasper, estaba gritando? ¿a alice?

-No jasper, ya te dije que no

escuche como jasper bufaba frustrado mientras bajábamos del coche y caminábamos hacia la entrada. Alice nos miro con el ceño fruncido.

-tu, no te metas!- me advirtió y corrió escaleras arriba. Escuche el portazo de su puerta. Hum, bloqueo sus pensamientos. Bueno, trataría de saber que estaba ocurriendo con Jasper, pero de pronto una ola de Lujuria se esparció en la casa. Sentí como mi hermosa Bella se tensaba a mi lado.

-¡emmett! – grite disgustado. Mi hermano venia dando tumbos por las escaleras.

-no soy yo eddie –

-no me digas así Emmy-

-bah, como sea - exclamo dejándose caer visiblemente frustrado en un sillón, tomo el control remoto y se dispuso a hacer zapping.

-¿Cómo sea?, Emmett, tu lujuria esta invadiendo toda la casa. –le grite-

- no soy yo eddí, te lo juro -¿Qué?, ¿no era emmett?

-por favor- bufe- eres el único en esta casa que no controla sus hormonas.

- te digo que no fui yo – grito exasperado

bueno ahora que lo veía bien, mi hermano se veía ¿frustrado?.

-¿entonces… quien? – balbuceo mi esposa, que se aferraba a mi brazo tratando de contener toda esa lujuria que nos había golpeado de pronto.

Emmett, bufo y apunto con su enorme dedo hacia la cocina

-¡¿jasper?! – chillamos sorprendidos mi esposa y yo

el susodicho nos frunció el ceño, apretaba los puños y estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos. Vi que trataba de relajarse un poco, y el ambiente fue cambiando. Bella se relajo a mi costado.

Jasper ¿Qué paso?, ¿por .. que … que paso? Ya sabes.. para que tú… - si siguiera siendo humana seguramente mi esposa estaría como un tomate.

¡alice! – bufo jasper y una ola de pensamientos libidinosos acerca de mi hermana cruzaron por mi mente.

¡JASPER! , deja de pensar así de Alice. Es mi hermana- lo regañe

Bah – me ignoro. Lo bueno que mantuvo sus pensamientos a raya. Me sobe las sienes, no era agradable ver esos pensamientos sobre mis hermanos, ya tenia suficiente con Emmett y Rosalie.

**BUENO ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON LES AYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA… ES MI PRIMER FANFIC… YUPI!! POR FIN ME ANIME, PERO COMO SOY UNA NOVATA EN ESTO DE LOS FANFICS ME TENDRAN QUE TENER PACIENCIA JAJAJA LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO, NO ME GUSTA HACER ESPERAR A LA GENTE =p DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI, SOBRE TODO POR QUE SOY NOVATA , QUIERO SABER SI VOY BIEN O MAL… COMENTARIOS MUCHOS COMENTARIOS PLISSS… **


	2. ESO FUE RARO

**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DIFRUTEN. MUCHAS GRACIAS A JUNE CULLEN QUE ES OFICIALMENTE MI PRIMERA LECTORA JAJAJA, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO. TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO COMO AGRADECIMIENTO. =p DISFRUTENLO**

**YA SABEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… YA SABEN A QUIEN SI JAJAJ STEPHENIE MEYER =p**

CAPITULO II. VISITA INESPERADA

ALICE POV

Ahora que Bella, Edward y Jacob habían ido a visitar a mi hermosa sobrina Nessie a ese feo campamento yo estaba súper emocionada de poder mandarle un poco de ropa decente a ese lugar. A pesar de las quejas de mi mejor amiga y cuñada Bella.

-Alice, no!!. Ya te dije que no, apenas la semana pasada mandaste una tonelada de ropa, seguro nessie no ha terminado de usar ni siquiera la cuarta parte.

-Pff!! –bufe. Mi cuñada podía ser tan estresante. – pero esa ya esta pasada de moda – me defendí.

-No…

-Por favor?? – le puse mi mejor cara de cachorro triste.

esta bien…- susurro resignada

-si!! –chille, dando saltos por toda la sala. Eso nunca fallaba.

Era un viaje corto, así que para la tarde estarían de regreso. Estaba feliz por que ese chucho de Jacob me dejaría descansar un rato. _Dios, las lagunas que me ocasionaban me estaban volviendo loca… literalmente._ Además estaba feliz, por que mis padres, Esme y Carlisle estaban de vacaciones, una segunda luna de miel dijeron. Por Dios más bien seria como la 102.

Sentí una inmensa paz inundar todo mi cuerpo, me relaje en el sofá de la sala. Mi querido esposo estaba haciendo uso de su don para relajarme.

-hola hermosa – me saludo con su hermoso acento sureño.

-Jazz!- chille- ven siéntate - ¿adivina que? – mi esposo hizo una mueca de preocupación y se tenso. Eso me causo gracia.

¿Qué Allie? – me pregunto, con ¿miedo? _Jaja, esto seria divertido._

¿Qué te pasa Jazz?, no pienso torturarte ni nada por el estilo – me reí internamente mientras le hacia un puchero. _Tonto vampiro miedoso._

¿Entonces?- me pregunto sarcástico.

Bueno… estaba pensando que… tu y… yo… podríamos

Ah no Alice! – me interrumpió. ¿Qué, como que no?

¿Ahora lees la mente Jazz? – le espete con sarcasmo.

No, pero conozco ese brillo maligno en tus ojos. No necesito leer mentes.

Pero… jazz!- chille

No! – me paro

Bueno… bueno… esta bien

Demonios! –grito- ¿tuviste una visión verdad?. Me reí, este vampiro además de sexy era muy inteligente.

¿lo haré? –pregunto preocupado.

Si!!! –chille emocionada mientras saltaba encima del sofá. Dios, como me encantaban mis premoniciones.

JASPER POV

-ya Jazz. No te muevas- chillaba mi maligna esposa

-es que no me gusta que me uses como tu muñequito Alice – le reproche –¿ segura que no puedes esperar a Bella? – rece, rogando que me respondiera que si. Al fin y al cabo mí adorada cuñada estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de mi duende diabólico.

-No! – grito- Ahora, no te muevas!

Suspire. Que más daba. Mi duende era imposible y al fin y al cabo siempre se salía con la suya. Me disponía a resignarme cuando sonó el timbre.

salvado por la campana- murmure.

Ni creas mi amor- me dijo burlona. Me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y bajo corriendo.

Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme, de disfrutar estos segundos de paz. Seguramente Alice despacharía a quien fuera rápidamente para volver y torturarme.

Trate de escuchar quien había tocado el timbre. Escuche a Alice abriendo la puerta.

-Hola preciosa – saludo el extraño. Mi esposa no contesto.

¿preciosa?, ¿Cómo se atrevía?. No pude evitar una ola de celos que se arremolinaron como bestias en combate en mi interior. Me arranque los tubos de la cabeza y baje corriendo. Pondría a ese sujeto en su lugar. Cuando llegue Alice tenía la mirada perdida.

El extraño poso su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa? –rugí.

-Hola Jasper- saludo tranquilo.

¿Qué Demonios?, como sabia mi nombre. Iva a formular la pregunta en voz alta cuando vi como Alice se desplomaba. Corrí a alcanzarla mientras rugía con odio al extraño. El simplemente sonreía. Parecía divertido con la escena.

No me percate de la presencia de mi hermano que había bajado. Hasta que escuche su v oz.

Jasper!... Alice!, que no ven que estamos OCUPADOS!- grito, iva seguir gritándonos pero se percato de la imagen que tenia ante si.

¿Qué… demonios?- Emmett había bajado por el escándalo visiblemente enfadado, seguramente habíamos interrumpido alguno de sus "JUEGOS"

-hola Emmett- hablo el extraño. Que acaso conocía todos los nombres de la familia?

-Rosalie- si, si los sabia. Rosalie había bajado al ver que Emmett tardaba.

-¿Quién eres tu…rarito?- pregunto burlón Emmett

El interpelado no le contesto. Miraba hacia todos lados como buscando alguien. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño que no pude reconocer, pero sus sentimientos me dejaban ver un poco. Estaba… ¿divirtiéndose?. No lo pude evitar, me contagio, solté una carcajada que provoco que me mirara de nuevo. Le enseñe los dientes, pero me ignoro.

bueno, son muy divertidos, pero… tengo que irme. Adiós.- dio media vuelta y desapareció.

ROSALIE POV

¿Qué demonios?. Emmett ya se estaba tardando demasiado. No es posible, este hombre me va a escuchar como se atreve a dejarme así. ¿Qué le pasa?, va a ver lo que le espera. Me arrastre maldiciendo internamente a mi adorado esposo. Cuando llegue vi una escena medio extraña. Jasper estaba sosteniendo a Alice que yacía desvanecida entre sus brazos, mi cuñado se veía irritado, Emmett como siempre presuntuoso, me coloque detrás de el dispuesta a hacerlo pagar cuando escuche una voz aguda que provenía de la puerta.

-Rosalie- me saludo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. No era alguien a quien yo conociera.

-¿Quién eres tu…rarito?- pregunto burlón Emmett. Como siempre.

El hombre no le contesto. De pronto Jasper se soltó riendo como idiota. ¿Qué le pasaba?, Bah, lo ignore,. Mis hermanos podían ser tan raros. Cuando menos pensé el extraño había salido corriendo.

-Emmett!- regañe a mi esposo dándole un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza.

-auch!... Rose… mi vida, yo no tuve la culpa. Fueron, estos –señalo a Jasper y Alice que ya se estaba recuperando- y su escándalo.

Escuche como Jasper bufaba

_ ¿Q…que.. paso? – pregunto mi hermana desconcertada mientras Jasper la acomodaba en el sillón.

te desmayaste- le contesto su esposo un poco contrariado.

¿desmayarme?...¿yo?- pregunto confundida. Ahora que lo pienso los vampiros no nos desmayamos. ¿o si?

Ya, ya, ya paso – dijo Emmett acomodándose entre ellos, Jasper gruño, pero mi esposo lo ignoro. Paso sus inmensos brazos por encima de ellos muy quitado de la pena.

-bueno, ¿Quién era ese?- pregunte. Jasper frunció el ceño.

- no lo se – contesto

- como que no saben?- dijo burlonamente Emmet. – parecía que el si nos conocía.

bueno , no se, yo baje y ya estaba aquí. Alice… amor… tu sabes quien es?- pregunto cariñosamente mi cuñado. A veces era tan meloso.

Mi hermana dudo un poco antes de contestar.

-no… la verdad no lo se… apenas lo mire - ¿Qué, como que apenas lo miro?

-pero… tu fuiste la que abrió Alice. ¿debió haberse presentado o algo… no?- le espete.

-no… Rose, aunque no lo crea, apenas puedo recordar como era

-mmm, que raro- dijo mi osito

lo se- contesto mi cuñado preocupado-

bueno, buen, ya- los pare cuando recordé que yo había bajado por algo mas interesante- Emmett… amor- lo llame seductoramente, seguro no se resistiría a eso- no estábamos… en … algo?.

Como presentí. Mi querido esposo pelo los ojos y de un salto se coloco a un lado mío pasando sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura. Nos despedimos ante las miradas de reproche de nuestros queridísimos hermanos y subimos corriendo a nuestro cuarto.

ALICE POV

Estábamos sentados en el sillón, Jasper me abrazaba dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Seguramente estaba preocupado por mi "desmayo".

ya amor, no te preocupes- le dije mientras acariciaba su ceño fruncido- no paso nada, mírame estoy bien- chille mientras me levantaba de un salto. Lamentablemente sentí un pequeño mareo y caí de nuevo en brazos de mi esposo.

-si, como no- se burlo.

- bueno, bueno, ya paso, y yo estoy bien. Además nosotros estábamos ocupados. ¿recuerdas?. –

mi amor bufo. Sofoque una risita al ver su expresión. De pronto su mirada cambio, y me aferro más a su cuerpo. Le dedique una sonrisa impregnada de amor, pero mi Jasper malinterpreto las cosas y me beso apasionadamente. Yo por supuesto correspondí a su beso. Mi esposo no era tan espontáneo, y tenia que aprovechar cuando si lo era.

Alice- gimió mientras me besaba – te amo-

Yo también te amo- murmure mientras me besaba.

Quise apartarme para seguir con mi proyecto. Quería llevarlo arriba y continuar mi make over pero sostuvo mi cara para no dejarme ir.

-Jazz?

-Si? –gimió de nuevo mientras se pegaba mas y mas.

- vamos.. arriba.. recuerdas?.. que estábamos haciendo algo?-

-si… pero esto es mejor- murmuro mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja. Eso me hizo estremecer hasta la medula pero no dejaría que estropeara mi proyecto.

-Jazz- llame de nuevo. Pero esta vez no me contesto. Me ignoro mientras seguía besando mi cara mi cuello, y mi clavícula. Poco a poco me fue acostando sobre el sillón a pesar de mi resistencia. Bueno de mi poca resistencia, por que quien podría resistirse a un vampiro tan lindo, tierno y sexy.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Me sorprendí cuando desabrocho mi sujetador. Su mano derecha acariciaba mi espalda mientras la izquierda subía lentamente por mis piernas. Emití un gemido cuando llego a mis muslos.

-Jazz- gemí. Esto hizo que se excitara aun más. Tanto que ya no podía pararlo, sentía la lujuria por todo su cuerpo. Y el mío. Pero yo tenía que enfocarme. Además estábamos en la sala. No somos Emmett y Rosalie. Tenia que pararlo.

_ jazz.. amor?

si..- gimió

¿Qué .. tal si.. lo dejamos para la noche?

No- susurro a mi oído.

Pero.. Emmett y Rosalie están en la casa- le dije tratando de persuadirlo.

Seguro no les importara- me contesto seductoramente.

Demonios. Tenía razón, a los descarados de mis hermanos no les importaría. Tal ves hasta les causaría gracia. Los muy condenados. No tenia ninguna excusa para debatir pero. De pronto escuche la voz de mi hermano favorito que se acercaba.

anda Bella. Dímelo- le exigía el. Mientras mi cuñada se reía. Sonaba frustrado. Pero algo no estaba bien. Estaban demasiado cerca, como es posible?....

-jazz.. amor?

- si – me contesto. Mientras sus manos desabrochaban ahora mi camisa.

- espera. Creo que… Edward y Bella están aquí-

-¿Qué?- me dijo burlón- amor, Edward y Bella todavía no llegan. Además, tú los hubieras visto ¿no?. Así que , por que no te relajas y disfruta…

- no- chille mientras apartaba sus manos de mi ropa.- están afuera Jasper, vienen llegando. Escucha.

OH! – exclamo mi esposo- pero ¿ no los viste?

No Jazz, no los vi ¡ - grite frustrada. Que estaba pasando, siempre había estado sincronizada con mis hermanos, y siempre sabían cuando venían. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Me levante enojada. Pero Jazz me detuvo.

No importa amor, podemos subir. Vamos- me jalo

¿Qué?, el quería… seguir?, que no escucho lo que le acabo de decir?.

-no Jazz, será en otro momento

- pero??... Alice.. amor- me rogó.

- que no!- le grite mientras me zafaba de su agarre para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Que le estaba pasando a mi marido, el nunca se comportaba así, ahora de pronto las h hormonas lo controlan'. No , esto ha de ser por obra de Emmett y Rosalie que están muy acaramelados aya arriba. ¿Pero?… igual mi esposo siempre se ha sabido comportar.. mmm…

-¡ALICE MARIE BRANDON CULLEN! - ¿Jasper, me…estaba gritando? ¿a mi.?

-No jasper, ya te dije que no- le grite

escuche como jasper bufaba frustrado mientras me alejaba. En el camino vi como Edward y mi cuñada, entraban a la casa. Los mire con el ceño fruncido, mas por la frustración que por otra cosa.

-tu, no te metas!- le espete a mi hermano. Sabía que querría saber por que Jasper me había gritado. Pero no dejaría que se metiera bloquearía mis pensamientos todo el día si es necesario.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente. Entre dando un portazo y me tire en mi cama. Me disponía a chillar, gritar y patalear cuando un bufido de Emmett me despertó.

-pero.. bebe… eso no es.. nada –

como que nada Emmett?, que no ves?, mira… esta enorme- gritaba Rosalie.

Argh- bufe, como era posible que hablaran de esa forma, lo ultimo que quería es tener una imagen mental de mis hermanos teniendo sexo. Agarre una almohada y la coloque encima de mi cabeza. Quise ignorarlos pero me fue imposible. Rosalie estaba como loca gritando cosas. Bah, este par nunca cambiara.

no Emmett, no lo haré- escuche a mi hermano azotar la puerta, me asome solo por curiosidad. Mi hermano se veía completamente frustrado y no se veía, agotado…

emmett- le grite

¿Qué quieres enana?- bufe, odiaba que me dijera así.

No puedes controlar tus hormonas?, ya sabes como le afectan tus emociones a Jasper

yo no fui Alice- me contesto visiblemente derrotado y bajo dando tumbos por la escalera.

Fruncí el ceño, claro que había sido el, si no, ¿como se explica el comportamiento de mi esposo?

**¿Qué CREEN QUE LE HAYA PASADO A ROSALIE PARA QUE GRITARA ASI? MMM, BUENO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO DESCUBRIRAN. YA POCO A POCO SE VAN A IR DANDO CUENTA DE LOS CAMBIOS QUE VAN SUFRIENDO NUESTROS QUERIDISIMOS PERSONAJES. ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ME ENCANTA JASPER??.. NO??.. BUENO YA SE DARAN CUENTA JAJAJA Xd. RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEW PARA VER COMO VOE, NO ES POR VANIDAD, JAJA DE VERDAD ME INTERESAN SUS OPINIONES **


	3. MOTOS

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN... DESGRACIADAMENTE... JAJAJ, SON DE SM._**

**_BUENO AQUI ESTA EL TERCER CAP, ESPERO LES AGRADE... GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO_**

EDWARD POV

Jale a Bella hasta el sillon donde se encontraba un distraido Emmett que de vez en cuando bufaba frustrado. Trate de leerle la mente para saber que le pasaba, pero se dio cuenta antes de que yo pudiera averiguar algo.

para Edward! – me gruño

no estoy haciendo nada, Emma – espete mientras levantaba las manos al aire de forma inocente.

Me miro de reojo, no muy convencido. De pronto imágenes de mi hermana Rosalie haciendo un baile para nada decente golpeo mi cabeza. Abri los ojos como platos y le gruñi.

-jajaja, no que no Eddy- recalco mi nombre con burla en la voz. Asi que yo le enseñe los dientes.

te arrancare la cabeza Emma – gruñi – para ¡ - le ordene.

Bah! – me contesto con sorna restandole importancia.

Ya dejalo – me interrumpio mi esposa cuando estaba dispuesto a pararme para propinarle un buen merecido golpe.

Solo uno – le suplique a mi esposa.

Pude ver como luchaba por no reirse, pero se contuvo solo para regañarme.

-Edward!! –

pero.. amor-le rogue

pero nada. Mejor hablemos de lo que le vamos a regalar a Rennessme, ya se acerca su cumpleaños. ¿recuerdad?.

Claro, como podia olvidarlo, le habia dado vueltas al asunto por un par de semanas. Mi hija ya era toda una señorita, por lo menos de mente y cuerpo. Asi que ya era hora de que se fuera independizando un poco. Pero solo un poco.

-bueno- le dije a mi esposa- de hecho ya he pensado en cual seria el mejor regalo para Nessie.

-ah- murmuro- yo tambien ya he pensado en algo.

-bueno, perfecto. Asi tendra dos regalos en lugar de uno. A Nessie le encantara o que le pienso dar.

Creo que mi esposa se dio cuenta de mi entusiasmo un poco fuera de lugar.

-amor… ¿puedo preguntarte que piensas comprarle?-

si, claro mi cielo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Es algo que incluso a ti te gustaba, y creo que a ella le encantara – chille entusiasmado. Eso me sorprendio por lo general la acelerada era Alice.

y bueno? – me apuro mi mujer.

Iva a contestarle cuando escuche como se abria la puerta principal. Me inundo el olor a perro. _Jacob._

-Hola chicos- saludo efusivamente- me extrañaron?- pregunto

iva contestar pero Bella me gano.

-Jake, yo pense que estarias todavia en La push, incluso me sorprendio no encontrarte aquí cuando regresamos

si, si lo se- contesto pasandose una mano por su cabellera despreocupadamente. – lo que pasa es que llegue, pero bueno…-volteo hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Jasper con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro- preferi… no llegar, ya saben. Entonces me fui a La push, y decidi regresar mas tarde. O sea ahora- chillo feliz mnientras se dirigia a la cocina- bueno ire a hacerle compañía a mi muy buen amigo Jazz- recalco las palabras como retardado y se fue directo contra el refrigerador. Jazz le dio una mirada de extrañeza y salio de la cocina acomodarse en el sillon individual de la sala. A los dos minutos, Jacob ya estaba devorando toneladas de comida. Lo mire con reprobación.

¿qu..que?- me pregunto con la boca llena – tengo hambre- dijo apenado mientras mordia una pata de pollo que Esme habia comprado antes de salir.

-como sea Jacob- le ocnteste.

-bueno, amor, en que estabamos? –mire a mi esposa que veia a Jake divertida.

ah… bueno… en los regalos… de Nessie- balbuceo

ah, si bueno, yo habia pensado en… - mi esposa estaba desosa de saber cual era mi regalo. Me miraba ansiosa. Yo le sonrei seductoramente. Mientras tomaba aire para gritar.

UNA… MOTOCICLETA!!! – chille divertido mientras me paraba y daba saltos por la sala. Pude notar la mirada sorprendida de mis hermanos y la incredula y asustada de Bella.

No!!- chillo mi esposa.- estas loco Edward, es muy chica

Prácticamente ya es toda una mujer – me defendi

Tiene ocho años e-d-w-a-r-d – me espeto

No importa, le dare su moto.

No, no, no y NO!, es muy peligroso

Bella, te recuerdo que TU anduviste en moto- la ataque. No entendia por que no queria que le regalara una moto a mi hija, al fin y al cabo ella era mas prudente que Bella.

No edward, es mi ultima palabra- grito.

No es justo bella, Tu, si puedes andar en moto y Nessie no?

Nessie todavia es una niña, no tiene edad para eso

Te recuerdo que su cuerpo y su mente son prácticamente igual que cuando tu montabas moto. De hecho creo que ella esta mas capacitada- murmure el final.

¿Qué??- chillo mi esposa cruzandose de brazos. – estas diciendo que yo soy una tonta?

No amor- quise tranquilizarla ya que Jasper ya me habia hechado sus miraditas de cuando se empezaba a sentir controlado por las emociones.- solo digo que nuestra hija es mas fuerte, y mas … prudente

Ah no, claro que no Edward, tu estas diciendo que yo soy torpe.

Bueno, lo eras amor.

-edwar, eso fue un error- escuche gritar a Jacob desde la cocina. El muy idiota estaba divirtiendose con nuestra pequeña discusión.

-yo no estoy diciendo eso Bella, esperate, relaja. Solo digo que Nessie si es apta para una motocicleta. Ya sabes ella es inmortal.

inmortal, no indestructible Edward- grito- ella sangra, como yo … cuando era una torpe humana- escupio indignada.

bueno, bueno, que tal si pedimos la opinión de nuestros hermanos?- le pregunte esperanzado.

Ah no Eddy, a mi no me metas- contesto un frustrado Emmet- ya tengo muchos problemas con Rose como para ahora hecharme encima otro con Bella.

Rugi descontento, ahora que lo necesitaba, mi hermanito se hacia el digno.

-Jasper? – pregunte- pero este parecia ido.

eh… eh… ¿Qué paso?- balbuceo

crees que sea buena darle su primera motocicleta a Nessie en su proximo cumpleaños?- le pregunte

ah.. eso… n, no se, ustedes saben- contesto

¿Qué acaso nadie me va a ayudar?- chille frustrado.

Es que eso es una tonteria edward – chillo mi esposa enfadada.

Ya se, Jake!! – grite. Sabia que eso no fallaria, pude darme cuenta como se tensaba mi esposa. Sabia que ganaria si le preguntaba a Jake.

¿q..que?- balbuceo con la boca llena

oye, jake- lo llame por su nombre para ganarmelo. Abrio los ojos sorprendido

¿ que quieres edward?

Oye, recuerdas que Nessie va a cumplir años dentro de poca semanas?. Era una pregunta estupida, pero recordarle a mi h ija era una buena estrategia para que se pusiera de mi parte.

Oh, nessie- canturreo con los ojos brillandole de emocion. Le gruñi intencionalmente.

Jake- lo llamo bella para captar su atención- tu eres mi amigo, verdad?

Claro claro- contesto el

Bueno, veras, tenemos un problema

¿problema?, ¿Quiénes?

Edward y …yo

El chucho se solto riendo a carcajada limpia, al parecer le divertia que mi esposa y yo discutieramos.

bueno, venga, ¿Qué pasa?

bueno- empece- veras, ya viene el cumpleaños de Nessie y yo estaba pensando en regalarle algo asombroso

¿a, si? , ¿Qué cosa edward?- pregunto intrigado

una moto- bufo Bella. Las pupilas de Jacob se dilataron sorpendidas y emocionadas. Sabia que ganaria.

¿de verdad?, ¿una moto? … si! – chillo Jake

no!!- gito Bella- Jacob, eres mi amigo, tienes que apoyarme. Edward no le comprara esa moto a Nessie.

Pe… pero… Bella- canturreo el- una moto, una moto, sabes lo que le gustan a Nessie las motos. Ademas, yo puedo enseñarle- grito emocionado.

Ah no Jacob Black, tu no le va sa enseñar a mi hija a andar en moto

No?... por que no Bella?, si yo te enseñe a ti, y mira no te paso nada.

Estaba aguantando las ganas de reir al recordar a mi esposa en esos tiempos. Era tan torpe.

-Jacob, estoy viva de puro milagro, acuérdate de todas las veces que me cai- hablo avergonzada.

No pude evitarlo, me carcajee ahí, delante de mi esposa.

EDWARD CULLEN! – me grito con sorna- ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mi?

no me rió de ti amor- chille entre risas

eres un idiota Edward. Y no le compraras esa moto a Nessie! – sentencio

¿Por qué no?

Por que no quiero y punto

Anda Bella, no va a pasar nada- intervino jacob.

No no y no. No se atrevan a desobedecerme. Ninguno de los dos, oyeron?

Pero… Bella- seguía Jake- mientras iba controlándome para dejar de reir.

Te lo advierto EDWARD, nada de motos- me advirtió

Bah!- resople- jake, amigo vamonos, aquí Bella no nos entiende.

Jacob me miro con los ojos como platos, al igual que mis hermanos y mi esposa. Entendí la razón al instante, yo le había dicho amigo a jake ¿AMIGO?, bueno en realidad no me caí tan mal, solo me desesperaba. Se sorprendieron aun mas cuando pase mi brazo por su hombro y nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

**_ESTOY UN POCO DECEPCIONADA, HE VISTO MUCHOS FANTASMA PERO NADA DE REVIEWS, DE VDD LOS NECESITO, SOBRE TODO PARA SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO PARA INSPIRARME, NECESITO UN EMPUJONCITO =P ASI QUE NO SEAN MALOS Y MINIMO PASEN PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO, INCLUSO PUEDEN OPINAR SOBRE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA... SI SE APLICAN SUBO RAPIDO, SI NO, ME TARDO HASTA QUE ME ENTREN LOS ANIMOS OTRA SUBIR CAPITULO UN DIA SI Y UNO NO, PERO AHORA NO C... INCLUSO DIARIO JAJAJA... PERO PSS BUENO, DEPENDE DE USTEDES_**

**_EL SIGUIENTE SERA DE ROSALIE_**

**_BAEHH..._**


	4. EL GRAN PROBLEMA DE ROSALIE

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… MALA SUERTE PARA MI. SON DE SM**_

_**CAPITULO IV EL GRAN PROBLEMA DE ROSALIE**_

ROSALIE POV

Subimos rápidamente al cuarto, ni bien habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando mi querido esposo ya me tenia arrinconada contra la pared, besando deliciosamente mi cuello, yo gemía de placer al verlo, con sus ojos cerrados, tan concentrada entregándose a mi.

Rose… mi Rose- gimió extasiado mientras me giraba para besar mi espalda. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, entregándome completamente a las sensaciones que mi osito me provocaba, eran tortuosas y deliciosas a la vez. Abri los ojos lentamente para poder observar a mi esposo en el reflejo del gran espejo que mi hermana Alice había colocado en mi recamara. Aya sorpresa que me lleve.

-qu… ¡¿Qué demonios, es ESTO?! –grite horrorizada

-¿Qué… que pasa Rose? – me pregunto un preocupado Emmett

Esto Emmett… E-S-T-O ¡! – chille

Mi esposo se tenso al ver a lo que me refería, el reflejo del espejo, era claro, el espejo nunca miente. Me abrazo por la cintura mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a el. Instintivamente me lleve las manos a mi cara tapándola avergonzada.

pero… Rose, déjame. Quiero ver – me suplico

-no, no Emmett – solloce. Era terriblemente cruel no poder derramar lágrimas en un momento como este.

tranquila Rose, déjame ver- insistió mientras trataba de alejar mis manos de mi rostro. Mi cuerpo temblaba sin ton ni son.

No Emmett, tu no entiendes- chille mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama. Pude sentir como se sentaba a un lado mío y acariciaba mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme. Esto no era posible, no podía estar pasándome esto a mí. Mi esposo seguía acariciándome mientras yo me lamentaba mentalmente de mi desgracia.

Emmet… yo – balbucee

Shh Rose – me callo mientras besaba mis hombros cubiertos solo por un delicado tirante de encaje. – solo… relájate- me indico mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi espalda lentamente. Me jalo despacio hacia sus brazos mientras luchaba con mis manos que no querían despegarse de mi rostro. A medida que avanzaba la vergüenza se acrecentaba. Al fin cedí un poco, mi esposo logro separar delicadamente mis manos de mi cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, era perfecto, se acercaba lentamente, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios, espere con ansias que acortara la distancia. Espere pos dos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Abri los ojos para tratar de averiguar por que tardaba tanto, cuando vi un par de ojos sorprendidos escrutándome, mirándome extrañado y con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Dios mío!!- chille mientras lo apartaba – te dije que era horroroso Emmet- grite escandalizada mientras corría hacia el espejo.

no claro que no Rose- me dijo tranquilo – ven, deja eso – me ordeno- todavía no he acabado contigo- siguió con una sonrisa picara dibujada en el rostro.

-ah no Emmett Cullen, no, que no ves que esto es una emergencia, es algo…horrible Emmett, Dios como puede estar pasándome esto… a mi!! – chillaba preocupada.

ya, no exageres Rose no es nada- me susurro al oído. Mi esposo había rodeado mi cintura con sus gruesos brazos mientras yo seguía absorta en lo que veía.

- que no exagere??... que no exagere??... Emmett que no estas viendo?'… mira, mira – le grite- esto es… aargg – grite de nuevo frustrada – es el fin del mundo Emmet, el Apocalipsis, una catástrofe nuclear – espete indignada

-pero.. bebe… eso no es.. nada – me contradijo

como que nada Emmett?, que no ves?, mira… esta enorme – grite exasperada. ¿Qué acaso mi esposo no entendía?, esto era algo de proporciones demenciales, horrible. Mi existencia había terminado… literalmente.

Ven, no es nada – me abrazo mas fuerte jalándome hacia el, hacia su irresistible cuerpo. Quise relajarme mientras sentía sus húmedos besos recorriendo mi espalda, pero no podía, era imposible, mi vista estaba fija en el espejo, me miraba horrorizada, pálida…me sentia… fea.

-no Emmett, para – le ordene

-pero… Rose, nosotros estábamos, ya sabes – murmuro en mi oído seductoramente

-ah, no Emmett, no lo haré- escupí con disgusto. Como era posible que no me entendiera, mi vida había terminado y el solo pensaba en sexo. No era posible, simplemente no lo era.

Demonios Rose, es una exageración- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos visiblemente frustrado.

- no importa- conteste

- vamos Rose- trato de nuevo

-no Emmet, no lo haré – rugí. Sentí como mi esposo me liberaba de su agarre, camino lentamente hacia la puerta y salio azotándola fuertemente, tan fuerte que milagrosamente no la quebró. Escuche como bufaba exasperado mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Escuche que Alice le llamaba pero lo ignore, aun seguía esa imagen en el espejo que me asustaba tanto. Toque el que había sido mi hermoso rostro mientras hacia un puchero en el espejo. Me desplome en la cama visiblemente triste y amargada. Esto no podía estar pasándome.

ALICE POV

Después de unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarme, decidí que estaba aburrida, eso de estar enojada con mi vampiro favorito no era nada saludable, seguía contrariada por su actitud de hace un rato, pero no podía seguir así, no tenerlo a mí lado resultaba hasta cierto grado doloroso. Decidí arrastrar mi pequeño cuerpo por la casa para buscarlo. Pero cuando sali del cuarto escuche a Rose. Estaba ¿sollozando?. No, eso no era posible, Rose nunca solloza, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando le contó su trágica historia a Bella cuando ella aun era humana, tampoco lo hizo cuando nació Rennesme.

Me debatí entre las ganas de ir con mi adorado esposo y las ganas de saber que pasaba por la mente de Rose. Decidí concentrarme para ver en su futuro, así tendría una idea concreta de lo que pasaba, pero me fue imposible, tal vez Rose no estaba pensando claro y eso hacia que yo no pudiera ver nada. Al fin la curiosidad gano, mi querido esposo podría esperar. Al fin de cuentas yo estaba enojada con el, tenia que hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

Camine a paso humano hacia su recamara, toque varias veces pero Rose no me contestaba. Eso era grave, Rose cuando no estaba con mi hermano no tenia problemas en dejar pasar a todos a su recamara. En cuanto el si estaba, bueno, nadie se paraba por ahí.

Rose – murmure mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que hacia un segundo había abierto sin su permiso.

-vete Alice- sollozo

Esto era grave, Rose jamás sollozaba.

que te pasa Rose? – pregunte preocupada.

mi vida acabo Alice, vete. – murmuro tan bajo que me costo escucharla.

Como?... de que hablas Rose?, eres un vampiro recuerdas? – me acerque lentamente a su cama, me senté a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarla. Fuera lo que sea que le estuviera pasando Rose estaba muy triste. Esto me dolió, yo quería a mi hermana y su dolor se sentía por toda la habitación. Seguramente Jasper se volvería loco si estuviera aquí. _Deja de pensar en jasper, concéntrate, ahora lo importante es averiguar que sucede con Rose._ Me regañe mentalmente. Tenia que enfocarme en lo que le sucedía a mi hermana para que hablara de esa manera.

Rose, dime que te sucede- le rogué

No Alice, es algo…horrible- balbuceo

Es que acaso Emmet te hizo algo? – me aventure, tal vez mi querido hermano había discutido con ella, esa era la razón de su condición. Ahora que lo recuerdo Emmet se veía enfadado y frustrado cuando lo mire dando tumbos por el pasillo.

Dime Rose, te juro que le pateare el trasero, si se atrevió a hacerte algo… Emmet!! – grite. Estaba dispuesta a ir a reclamarle a mi gigantesco hermano. Me estaba incorporando de la cama cuando Rose me atajo.

No Alice, no es eso – sollozo- pude notar la vergüenza en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos no cubrían ya su rostro.

R…Rose – balbuce

No Alice!! – chillo mientras se cubría el rostro de nuevo a velocidad vampirica.

Rose, déjame ver – le rogué – eso es imposible.

No Alice, vete – bufo

No, rose yo no me voy hasta que me dejes ver

Ya viste Alice, ahora vete- me gruño

No, no vi Rose, bueno si, pero por favor Rose, déjame ver de nuevo- chille

No!!- grito

Por favor? – le puse mi mejor cara. Sabia que no se resistiría

Alice- espeto

Por favor? – repetí mientras hacia un puchero.

Pude ver como rodaba sus ojos, la victoria era mía.

Mi hermana separo lentamente sus manos del rostro.

vamos Rose- la apure- enséñame

-esta bien, esta bien- se quejo

Cuando al fin mí adorada hermana retiro sus níveas manos de su rostro no pude evitar carcajearme. Eso no era posible en ningún sentido.

Alice- me gruño con odio- no es gracioso

OH, perdón Rose- conteste tratando de controlar mis rosas. Eso era absolutamente impagable.

A-L-I-C-E – pronuncio mi nombre con sorna.

Esta bien, esta bien- canturree- pero, como es eso posible?, digo, eres un vampiro

Esto no es gracioso Alice, mi vida ha terminado y tu te burlas de mi dolor.- sollozo como niña

No, no Rose, me comportare, solo que es… extraño. Tú sabes, jamás pensé que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Ahora, que haré Alice- pregunto contrariada

Ya se, lo cubriremos con maquillaje- chille emocionada, eso seria mucho mas divertido que maquillar a Bella o incluso que maquillar a mi querido esposo.

Salí a velocidad vampirica de su cuarto para dirigirme al mío. Tome mi kit de maquillaje ya que el mío era mucho mas grande que el de Rose, así que seguramente tendría muchas cosas que nos podrían ayudar. Corrí de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Rose con una cara de felicidad que no podía ocultar.

lista Rose?- pregunte emocionada mientras le mostraba mis herramientas. Ella bufo lo que provoco que me riera una vez más.

ROSALIE POV

-demonios- grite irritada- esto no esta funcionando Alice.

-espera Rose, déjame intentarlo una vez mas- chillo divertida la duende.

Es que no era posible, esto simplemente no estaba funcionando, cada vez me sentía más y más frustrada.

no Alice, no funciona, tenemos que buscar otra solución

solo una vez mas Rose- suplico.

Sabia que suplicaría hasta lograr lo que quería, mi molesta hermana solía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

no Alice, es mejor que vayas pensando en otra cosa

esta bien- se enfurruño mientras se dejaba caer derrotaba sobre mi cama. Suspire de alivio, al fin la maléfica duendecillo me dejaría en paz.

Cerré los ojos frustrada. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. De pronto escuche un chillido de parte de Alice, abrí los ojos para verla dando de saltitos por mi cama.

-Alice, deja de brincar sobre mi cama- le ordene.

Rose, Rose- chillaba mientras se bajaba de ella y se acercaba dando saltos por la habitación. Eso me dio miedo, por lo general Alice chillando y dando de saltos no era una buena señal. Entorne los ojos mientras miraba retadoramente a mi hermana.

tengo una idea Rose- chillo emocionada

- ah no Alice, que es?, dime que locura esta cruzando por tu mente? – le ordene

Rose… vamos –suplico.

-no Alice, dime-

- bueno- murmuro- yo se de alguien que puede ayudarnos.

- ah si?... quien?- pregunte. Al fin y al cabo si alguien podía ayudarme con mi pequeño problema. Mas bien mi GRAN problema pondría atención.

-bueno, tienes que confiar en mi Rose- me suplico- te prometo que solo es por tu bien.

-que?- pregunte confundida- de que hablas Alice?, que Demon…

Me disponía a realizar una exhaustiva interrogación cuando escuche un grito aterrador, monstruoso. Me tense paralizada por el horror.

EDWARD!!- chillo la muy maldita.

Me abalancé sobre ella tratando de cerrar su enorme bocota pero ya era demasiado tarde. _Malditos sentidos vampiritos. _Como no, el insulso de mi hermano estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, viéndonos con una mueca de diversión en el rostro. Bufe frustrada.

-esta me las pagaras Alice- la amenace, mientras una sonrisa pasaba por su rostro.

es por tu bien Rose- canturreo cínicamente.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

Dios, esto no podía ser posible, como si no fuera suficiente con tener a mi estupido hermano lector de mentes en mi cuarto. Que acaso mi cuñada no podía separarse de el un momento?

-pero, que es eso Rubiecita?- escuche una voz burlona detrás de ellos

OH no, esto era demasiado. Mi hermano y su esposa. Y para rematar el chucho estupido.

-largate perro- escupí venenosamente

Como era de esperarse no hizo caso, en lugar de largarse se tiro en el piso de mi recamara carcajeándose de la risa, su cuerpo se retorcía de arriba hacia abajo mientras se abrazaba el estomago por las horcajadas que provocaban las carcajadas en su cuerpo.

te voy a matar perro!!! – me abalance sobre el, pero unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron. _Jasper y emmett estaban ahí. Genial!_

suéltame Jasper. Lo voy a matar!!- gruñí

ya rubiecita, ten un poco de sentido del humor – hablo entre risas el chucho que se estaba incorporando para colocarse al lado de Edward.

Sentí olas de tranquilidad inundándome. _Ah no, eso si que no _

_-_déjame Jasper, lo voy a matar!- le grite a mi cuñado.

calma Rosalie –susurro mientras me sujetaba más fuerte.

-Rose, es por tu bien- maldito duende metiche.

Todos en la habitación me veían, era horrible sentir el escrutinio de cuatro vampiros idiotas y un licántropo. Mi esposo seguía indignado y era el único que no me miraba.

-pero.. Rose, que te paso?- pregunto el estupido de mi hermano. Como si no fuera obvio.

que, no ves?!- le grite-

Vi como trataba de contener la risa, entorne los ojos y le mostré mi dentadura perfecta.

esta bien, calmate Rose, no es nada- contesto

-nada!!- chille indignada- eres idiota o que?. Esto es horrible- gruñí señalando mi cara.

bueno, es… pequeño, casi ni se nota- se metió Bella.

es GIGANTE bella, que no ves??- escupí

bueno, no. De hecho es bastante pequeño- contesto

y que es? - pregunto Jasper, al parecer no se había percatado de lo que ocurría aquí

es un… GRANOOO!! – chillo el chucho divertido. La sangre empezó a hervir dentro de mí. Me abalance sobre el pero me detuvieron.

Suéltame jasper. Lo voy a matar. Juro que te matare perro sarnoso, te capare y luego te quemare, o mejor, te arrancare cada miembro que sobresalga de tu cuerpo y luego te colgare como adorno en la sala. Estupido animal!!- vocifere mientras luchaba por soltarme del agarre de mi cuñado.

Que me sueltes Jasper!!- rugí- o te matare a ti también!

Que?? a mi por que?- pregunto un contrariado Jasper. Al parecer no era el que me sostenía. Jasper se encontraba cerca de Alice, mirándome fijamente, _si el estaba aya, y Emmett en la esquina lo mas lejos posible de mi. Entonces ¿Qué Demonios, quien me estaba deteniendo?_

Tranquilízate Rose –hablo. _¿edward?_

¿edward?, pero?... que?. Suéltame!!- le ordene

no hasta que te relajes

maldición!!. Tu mas que nadie debería apoyarme en esto. Deja que lo mate- gruñí

Para mi sorpresa me apretó más fuerte. Al parecer no quería que dañara al perro sarnoso. Dios mío esto estaba de locos. ¿Edward deteniéndome para que no matara al chucho?. Y yo que siempre pensé que era lo que siempre había querido, incluso podría haber apostado que el lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos de no ser por Bella y Nessie.

Jasper hizo de las suyas, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco y Edgar iba aflojando su agarre lentamente.

Bufe. Esto estaba de no creerse. Mi Emmett triste por mi culpa y Edward salvando al chucho. Sin contar el enorme brote que salio de mi bello rostro. Dios, esto era demasiado.

EDWARD POV

Era estupido lo que pensaba Rose. Se estaba imaginando el fin del mundo y todo por un pequeñísimo grano que salio en su cara. Era tonto, casi no podía evitar reírme a carcajadas delante de ella.

Rose, es pequeñísimo, apenas se ve de esta distancia – comente. Mi hermana entorno los ojos disgustada.

que no ves Edward?. Es ENORME- enarco una ceja

claro que no Rose. Yo apenas puedo distinguirlo- intervino Bella

yo se lo dije Ed, pero no me creyó. Es una tontería- se metió Alice

tu no sabes Alice- escupió venenosamente Rose.- tu no tienes un grano enorme en tu cara

no- contesto la pequeña- pero… - hizo una pausa- no se supone que eso no debería pasar??... digo… eres un maldito vampiro- canturreo

Alice tenía razón. Eso era extraño, a los vampiros no nos salían granos, era imposible, ¿o no?

bueno, creo que Alice tiene razón Rose

Ella me miro extrañada. Pero bufo, al parecer no le importaba si era probable o no que eso le sucediera a un vampiro.

no importa Edward. Solo desaparécelo- me ordeno

_**ESTOY MUY PERO MUY DECEPCIONADA… SOLO 2 REVIEWS… ESO NO ES JUSTO, ¿NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA?. ADEMAS HE VISTO MUCHO VISITANTE FANTASMA, ASI QUE ESO ME CONFUNDE… ¿LES GUSTA O NO?? **_

_**ESTOY TRATANDO DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDAMENTE, PERO NO ME AGRADO ESO DE NO SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO. PLISSS LA CRITICA ES**__** BUENAA… HAGANLA , NO SEAN FLOJOS… QUE FEOO JASPER SE VA **__**A ENOJAR SI NO DEJAN REVIEW….**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS SON GRATISSS**__**.. =p **_


	5. UN HOMBRE LOBO EN APRIETOS

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM….**_

_**Sorry por tardar un poquitin, pero es que tuve un fin de semana ajetreado y conflictivo jajaja, ademas tengo un novio muy celoso, pero bueno lo adoro hasta eso, y es divertidoo cuando se encela de esa forma tan encantadora y sobreprotectora jajaja … me recuerda a Edward, aunque su forma de ser por lo general es mas como la de Jasper… asi que tengo lo mejor de los dos jOjo .. los amo.**_

_**Estoy triste por que no he podido conseguir trabajo, si saben de algo avísenme jajajaj xD por que dice mi mama que me vaya a trabajar que de leer y escribir no voy a vivir…ooh cortaa mis fantasías =S ¿Por qué son asi las mamas?... haber, díganme asi son sus mamas también o nada mas la mia?**_

_**Bueno ya gracias a los que me pusieron en alerta **_

_**Ahh Carlisle y Esme volveran mas adelante…=P **_

EDWARD POV

Esto ya había pasado de ser chistoso a ser aburrido, ya que Rose no dejaba de quejarse de su "INMENSO PROBLEMA" como ella decía. Chillaba y pataleaba como niña enfurruñada por que sus padres no querían comprarle el juguete de moda.

quitalo, quitalo!!- chillaba

eso intento Rose- conteste con frustración- pero si tan solo me dejaras hacerlo a mi manera

no, ya te dije que no, podrías dejar una marca en mi cara Ed –argumento

pero… eres un vampiro- espete. Esto me estaba empezando a cansar

pero…-dudo- y si me queda marca? –pregunto con un puchero en su rostro.

Alice había salido ya del cuarto seguida de Jasper, esos dos estaban muy raros, no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a mi hermana favorita que había pasado cuando Bella y yo llegamos. Además seguían bloqueando sus mentes para que no pudiera entrar en ellas. Emmett estaba sentado detrás de Rose con una mano en su hombro derecho intentando tranquilizarla, pero Rose seguía chillando de preocupación por su hermoso rostro. Jacob y Bella se tumbaron en el pequeño sofá de la recamara. hacia alrededor de veinte minutos que Jake y Bella habían perdido el interés en nosotros.

-Rose…-trate de nuevo-

-no Ed, ya te dije que no

lentamente acerque mis manos a su rostro, me vio con ojos asustados, era muy gracioso, tanto que me hubiera reído de ella en su cara de no ser que eso provocaría su furia, y Rose enojada no era algo bueno.

-no Edward ni se te ocurra- me aparto de un manotazo

-Rose, deja a Eddy hacer su trabajo –intervino un emmett precavidamente.

-no!,- suspiro- ustedes no entienden

-claro que si bebe… no pasa nada – rebatió su esposo

-vamos Rose- la anime- solo será un pellizco y puf saldrá, para mañana no tendrás nada.

Mi hermana hizo un puchero de tristeza mientras se acariciaba la mejilla derecha, que era donde se encontraba su problema, al sentir la protuberancia entre sus blancos y delgados dedos entorno los ojos llenos de preocupación. Al parecer ella realmente pensaba que era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Mi hermano la jalo entre sus brazos para brindarle protección, la mente de mi hermano era un poco incoherente, estaba preocupado por Rose, pero no pude leer mas que pequeños fragmentos de sus pensamientos. Lo deje así, por lo general no leía la mente de mi hermano ya que era muy confusa, jamás tenia pensamientos claros y consientes.

-por favor Rose, me estoy cansando de esto – le rogué-

-es que tu no entiendes Ed- murmuro- no puedes hacerlo de otro modo?- pregunto esperanzada

-no Rose, ya te dije que contigo no funcionara mas que "esa forma"

-pero… y una crema?, eso ayudaría, ¿no?- mi hermana todavía tenia mucha fe

-no Rose, las cremas no penetrarían tu piel-

-OH… vaya- gimió por lo bajo

- no te dolerá… mucho- me acerque a su rostro esperando una señal de aprobación

-esta bien- murmuro

cerro los ojos mientras yo me acercaba lentamente, no quería que mi preciosa hermana en un arrebato de arrepentimiento me cortara la mano. Le dirigí una mirada a Emmett para que la sujetara y le ayudara emocionalmente a su esposa. No necesitaba leer la mente de Rose para saber que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Mire a mi esposa de reojo, estaba hojeando una revista de modas de las que solía ver Rosalie, Jacob estaba tumbado a su lado comiendo algo que no pude identificar…¿papas?...pero ¿redondas?. Bueno regrese mi atención a la cara de mi hermana que se tensaba mientras sentía que me acercaba mas y mas, estaba cerca de lograrlo, me regocijaba internamente por que pronto terminaría esta tontería, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho. Justo cuando alcance la mejilla de Rose pego un salto de sorpresa y salio corriendo hacia el umbral de la puerta dejándonos a Emmett y a mi aturdidos y bastante sorprendidos. Esa hermana mía si que era rápida cuando s trataba de proteger su belleza. Bufamos todos juntos mientras nos veía con los ojos grandes por el susto que había pasado. _Tonta vampiro superficial y miedosa_ – pensé

Emmett se incorporo rápidamente y en un segundo se encontraba ya abrazando a su amada, yo me deje caer en la cama visiblemente derrotado.

vamos cariño- la ánimo mientras la jalaba de la cintura para que volviera a la cama.

No Emmy, no quiero- balbuceo, se veía tan mona que me dio tristeza no poder hacer nada

Anda Rose, no pasa nada- decía Emmett mientras yo los observaba

Es que… ustedes- hizo una pausa que me pareció eterna

Nosotros que Rose?- pregunte cansado

No entienden!!- chillo

Que es lo que no entendemos?- pregunte

Son hombres- contesto

Y … eso que tiene que… ver?- balbuceo Emmett

Todo! – contesto ella

No entiendo – murmuré, de verdad no lo hacia. Me pase los dedos por mi broncínea y despeinada cabellera tratando de descifrar sus palabras

Son hombres Edward – repitió frustrada –

Ven cariño- la empujo Emmett a avanzar hacia la cama. Pero ella se resistía. Me causo gracia ver como mi querido hermano utilizaba uno de sus trucos sensuales para disuadirla _morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda_ extrañamente no funciono. Lo atesore en mi memoria para utilizarlo en su contra la próxima vez que se burlara de mi y de mi esposa. No tardaría mucho.

Emmett- murmuro Rose- es que , tengo miedo- acepto con vergüenza

Abrí los ojos como platos, eso si era nuevo. Rose tenia miedo, de un … grano… no, era peor, de un grano…pequeñísimo, eso si que era bizarro, el colmo de la estupidez. Bufe para contener mi frustración, al parecer Bella y Jacob volvieron a ponernos atención cuando Rose dijo que tenia miedo y bella había puesto particularmente atención a mi bufido.

-ya Edward, deja a Rosalie en paz- me ordeno

- pero… yo no estoy haciendo nada- conteste

-la estas molestando – argumento

-claro que no- rebatí un poco molesto por la actitud de mi esposa. Yo no estaba molestando a Rosalie, yo solo quería ayudarla.

JACOB POV

No podía creer esto, Rose amargada por un pequeño grano, claro yo me había divertido torturándola unos minutos. Mas bien por alrededor de media hora hasta que me canse, esto ya no estaba siendo nada divertido. Bella y yo nos tumbamos en un sillón de la recamara tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba con Rose y Edward que estaban en un estira y afloja con lo del famoso grano.

Bella leía una revista y yo comía unos deliciosos aros de cebolla cuando escuchamos algo que llamo nuestra atención de nuevo hacia Rosalie, Edward y Emmett.

-Emmett… es que …tengo miedo – había dicho Rosalie. Abri la boca tan grande de la impresión que se me cayó un pedazo de comida, no podía creer lo que había dicho la rubia, TENIA MIEDO, dios esto era mejor de lo que esperaba. Era el momento perfecto para molestarla un poco.

-vaya, vaya – canturree- la rubiecita tiene miedo- me burle. Escuche el gruñido de advertencia de Emmett.

-Jacob- me advirtió Edward, era mi imaginación o su tono era ¿amable?, eso era muy raro, viniendo de el.

-Jake.. compórtate- chillo Bella divertida. Ella si que me conocía.

-esta bien, esta bien…- levante las manos en señal de inocencia- yo solo quería dar ayudar pero… si no quieren- finalice poniendo una cara triste

sabia que la rubia no se resistiría a eso, estaba tan desesperada que probablemente aceptara la ayuda del mismisimo diablo. Conté mentalmente hasta 10.

1…2…3…4…5…6…

espera Emmet, quiero saber – hablo la rubia, todos volteamos a verla sorprendidos. Rosalie aceptaría cualquier cosa en estos momentos. _Que estupidez_. La observe lentamente mientras suplicaba con sus hermosos ojos color ocre. Fue tal el impacto que me causo verla así, tan temerosa y vulnerable que me olvide de la broma que tenia planeada hacerle.

Ro…Rose...- balbucee. Su nombre sonó raro cuando salio de mis labios

Si, Jacob? – pregunto. Todos nos observaban, al parecer estaban sorprendidos de que por primera vez la rubia y yo nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres en lugar de los apodos que utilizábamos.

Bueno –comencé, sin saber que decir realmente- en realidad no se que decir Rose, veras yo no tengo experiencia con… ya sabes

OH… no te preocupes Jake- contesto un poco decepcionada.

Sentí un poco de culpa, yo había querido hacerle una broma a Rosalie cuando ella estaba de verdad sufriendo, era una insignificancia, claro… por lo menos para mi lo era, yo jamás había pasado por ese tipo de experiencias mientras crecía. Bueno, sin contar que yo crecí rápida y desmesuradamente. De hecho pensándolo bien pocas veces había visto granos, por lo general en La push los muchachos no sufren de acne, era algo de la alimentación y eso. Los chicos de la reserva no solíamos comer tanta comida chatarra a diferencia de otras personas, como Bella cuando era humana…

-espera!- chille- Bella!!!

Mi amiga salto del asiento sorprendida. Pero no pregunto nada, me miro fijamente y tal y como lo imagine adivino lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

-Jake?... estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-si Bella –chille emocionado

-Oh…- murmuro bajito

que pasa Bella? – pregunto su marido, al parecer le seguía molestando nuestra muy particular forma de comunicación, teniendo en cuenta que el jamás podría leerle la mente como yo lo hacia sin que ella quitara su escudo.

Edward- conteste antes que Bella- recuerdas la vez que Bella no quería salir de su cuarto?... que incluso no dejo que entraras por la ventana?... lo recuerdas?- pregunte exaltado.

Oh… si – contesto tristemente. Al parecer mi amigo no lo había superado. _Vampiros…_

Bueno, lo que pasa es que tu jamás supiste la razón

Jake…- me llamo Bella, al parecer todavía seguía apenada por eso.

Ya, ya Bella, es importante para Rosalie – me defendí.

Mi amiga suspiro derrotada, sabia perfectamente que no se negaría a rebelarle la razón de su encierro a su esposo vampiro por ayudar a una de sus cuñadas.

¿Qué paso esa vez Jacob? – pregunto esperanzado Edward, al parecer toda esa esperanza se debía a que bella jamás se lo había dicho. Prefirió soportar el ataque de celos que Edward descargo sobre ella después que decirle lo que yo estaba haciendo con ella encerrados en su cuarto.

Bueno – empecé. Pude percatarme que todos me escuchaban atentos, Bella apenada, juraría que si fuera humana estaría roja como tomate, Rosalie y Edward esperanzados y Emmett curioso.

vamos Jake!! – me apuro Rosalie.

Esta bien, esta bien… bueno, veras, ese día fui temprano a la casa de Bella. Charlie me había pedido que le hiciera compañía ya que el y Billy irían a pescar. Cuando llegue Bella no quería abrirme, decía que estaba bien, que se sentía mal y que regresara otro día. Claro yo no le creí nada… veras, Bella eres pésima para mentir- le confesé. Al parecer los vampiros creían lo mismo ya que todos sofocaron una risita. Bella frunció el ceño.

-y que hiciste Jacob?- pregunto divertido Emmett

-bueno, le dije que si no me dejaba entrar tiraria la puerta

- así de fácil? – pregunto ceñudo Edward

-si, veras, Bella sabia que lo haría de verdad así que me abrió

- hummm- murmuro Edward – yo también pude haber tirado la puerta Bella – le reclamo a su esposa.

- lo se amor, pero a diferencia de JAKE – remarco Bella con sarcasmo –tu si tienes un poco de conciencia.

- ya, ya. Bueno, cuando entre a la casa Bella salio corriendo a su cuarto, yo la seguí y antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara de un portazo logre mantenerla abierta y entre. Bella estaba roja como tomate cuando se percato que me encontraba en su cuarto.

- y que paso? – pregunto de nuevo Emmett, al parecer estaba esperanzado en enterarse de algo vergonzoso sobre mi mejor amiga.

- bueno – seguí mientras Bella hacia cara de sufrimiento – Bella tenia un… - voltee a mirar a mi amiga esperando su aprobación – grano- complete.

- Dios ¡! – chillo Rose horrorizada.

- bueno, primero me puse roja de la vergüenza, después quise matar a Jake por entrar a mi cuarto y por ultimo me resigne, y le pedí ayuda a Jake, así que cuando llego Edward no lo deje entrar – continuo mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa a su esposo. El seguía ceñudo. – por eso cerré la ventana de mi cuarto.

-entonces, confías mas en Jake que en mi? – pregunto recelosos su marido.

- no es eso Edward- contesto avergonzada

- por que no confiaste en mi Bella? – pregunto el de nuevo pero ahora el matiz de su voz sonaba dolida.

-me dio vergüenza – acepto ella

- ya, lo importante no es eso Edward, ahora lo importante es saber que hizo Bella para ocultar ese grano- interrumpió Rose

- bueno- continuo Bella dirigiendo su mirada a su cuñada- Jacob fue a la farmacia por mi y compro unas banditas.

- banditas?? – preguntó un sorprendido Emmett

- si, banditas – conteste- después de hacer hasta lo imposible por que desapareciera, optamos por ponerle una bandita.

- y eso de que sirvió? – pregunto una confundida Rose

- bueno – contesto Bella – mi … problema se encontraba debajo del labio, mas o menos a la altura del mentón – señalo el lugar sobre su cara- colocamos la bandita y listo. todo mundo pensaría que había sido obra de mi torpeza, y Edward no se atrevería a checar ya que su autocontrol no se lo permitiría. – concluyo satisfecha.

Rosalie estaba curiosa al metodo que habíamos utilizado Bella y yo cuando su problema surgió. Emmett se reía a carcajada limpia mientras Edward seguía ceñudo y frustrado.

me preocupaste mucho esa vez- confeso dolido

perdón amor, pero no quería que me vieras… así

no Bella, sabes que a mi no e hubiera importado

tenia vergüenza Edward

pero si confiaste en Jake- espeto un poco molesto

Jake es diferente… el es mi amigo

Y yo era tu novio Bella- agrego

Hey, hey , chicos basta. – interrumpí – hay que ponerle una de esas banditas a Rose.

Ponsela tu – gruño Edward – tal vez a ti si te deje hacer algo, a lo mejor es como Bella y prefiere que lo hagas tu.

No le contestes así Edward. Jake solo quiere ayudar – me defendió Bella

No estoy enojado con Jacob - contesto el. Espera… no esta enojado conmigo?

-bueno, Rose, vamos te pondré una bandita – la jalo Emmett disimuladamente

- espera Emma, quiero…

- no Rose, vamonos- la interrumpió su esposo.

Yo quise seguirlos pero una voz me detuvo.

Jake, no te vayas – grito. ¿Edward?... Dios, al parecer quería matarme por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

Espera, Edward, no te alteres, eso paso hace much…

No, Jacob no te preocupes, tu solo querías ayudar a Bella – me interrumpió. Eso me sorprendió bastante. Al parecer no era conmigo con el que tenia un problema. Mire a mi amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados y ceñuda.

Oh- murmure cuando me percate de lo obvio. Edward estaba enojado con Bella. Por segunda vez en el día.

¿puedes creer Jake… que mi esposa no confié en mi? – pregunto con sarcasmo Edward

yo… no se Edward

no le hagas caso Jake, es un lunático celoso – se defendió Bella

no estoy celoso ISABELLA!!

Ah no?? – mi amiga sonrió sarcástica – entonces?

Me preocupo por ti!!... ¿eso es malo?

No, pero no a tal grado de asfixiar

Ah, o sea que te asfixio?? – grito dolido. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Cuando eres un tonto sobreprotector. O sea… SIEMPRE!! – chillo Bella

Edward contrajo una mueca de dolor, parecida a la que hace mucho tiempo había contemplado en su rostro cuando me confeso que su esposa estaba a punto de morir por culpa de mi querida Nesiee… oh Nessie, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahorita?

Jake!! – me gruño Edward

Perdón, perdón, yo… no estaba pensando nada malo… lo juro! – grite preocupado. había olvidado que Edward podía leer mi mente.

Que??... ¿de que hablas Jacob? – gruño Edward, al parecer estaba tan metido en su discusión con Bella que no se percato de mis pensamientos.

No… nada Edward- conteste aliviado

No metas a Jake en esto!! – chillo mi amiga

Bueno, tu lo metiste primero – espeto el.

Jake- comenzó Edward, pero fue interrumpido por Bella.

EDWARD CULLEN, deja en paz a Jake ¡!

Yo solo quiero que me de su opinión – agrego Edward

Haber, haber, que no estoy entendiendo- los interrumpí –Edward solo le ayude con su problema como buen amigo que era… que soy… no tienes por que enojarte por eso.

No Jake, ese no es el problema, el problema es que m i querida esposa no confía en mí – gruño Edward. Dios, esto era ridículo, aun mas que Rosalie y su grano.

Jake… ignóralo- me ordeno Bella

No le digas que me ignore! – bufo el. – también es mi amigo.

Bueno, eso si que era interesante.

-bah,- bufo ella- hace unas horas lo querías matar y ahora es tu amigo??- chillo

- yo no quería matarlo ISABELLA!!

-claro que si, lo dijiste!

- claro que no, Jacob es mi amigo… además es …- dudo – novio de mi hija!

Dios mío, eso si que era nuevo, el dijo que yo era novio de Nessie, cosa que era cierta pero jamás se lo habíamos dicho por temor a su furia vampirica y algo peor a sus celos desmedidos.

-Bella, Edward tiene razón, debiste haber confiando en el – me metí dejándome llevar por la emoción. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y me enseño los dientes.

ahora lo vas a defender JACOB!! – grito

no, no es eso Bella- de verdad estaba empezando a temer por mi vida. Edward estaba sonriendo triunfante por mis palabras.

Entonces que es Jacob??- me exigió

Bella, calmate…

Lo ves Bella, Jake piensa que tengo razón- presumió burlón Edward.

No Edward, solo digo que Bella debió haber confiado en ti, pero pienso que tú también debiste haberle dado su espacio, eras demasiado sobreprotector hombre, incluso hoy que es vampiro sigues siéndolo. Intervine antes que Bella me arrancara la cabeza. _Si las miradas mataran_

Tonto sobreprotector!! – chillo mi amiga

Desconfiada!! – se defendió el.

Presumido!!

Insegura!!

Di media vuelta entre los gritos de esos dos, era mejor huir que terminar destrozado en medio de ellos. Estaba casi cerca de la puerta cuando gritaron los dos al unísono.

JACOB… A DONDE VAS??!!

Los mire con una suplica en los ojos mientras trataba de escabullirme. Esos dos si que me daban miedo.

- iré.. a… comer – chille y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

_**Espero les haya gustado, tratare de no tardar con las actualizaciones, para los que leen mi otro fic, probablemente mañana actualice…**_


	6. QUE FUE ESO?

_**BUENOO AQUÍ TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… SORRY POR TARDARME (BUENO EN REALIDAD SOLO FUERON UNOS DIAS), PERO ES QUE YA LO TENIA HECHO SOLO QUE NO LO HABIA REVISADO, LuEGO SE ME VAN VARIAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAS… MAS BIEN HORRORES JAJAJA . =P BUENO YA ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN … **_

_**YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE SM…**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICOO A UNA AMIGA, QUE MAS BIEN ES COMO MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA JAJAJ .. =P QUE APENAS ESTA LEYENDO SU PRIMER FIC Y PSS ES EL MIO JAJAJ Xd … Naniii (Melannie) es para tii .. =p te quieroo mensa**_

JASPER POV

Alice salio del cuarto rápidamente después que Rose poso su mirada en Edward, al parecer se sentía incomoda, pero no supe si era por que yo me encontraba ahí o por las miradas asesinas que le propinaba Rose de vez en cuando.

Alice! –la llame pero me ignoro –Alice?!—grite de nuevo mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa detrás de ella.

Yo era más rápido que mi pequeña esposa así que la alcance en el umbral de la sala. La tome del brazo y la gire con un poco de fuerza. La mire a los ojos.

Alice, pequeña –susurre—mírame, por favor –suplique. Sentí un choque eléctrico cuando sus ojos penetraron los míos. –perdón amor…yo solo quería…

Shh –me silencio ella – lo entiendo. Abrí los ojos de felicidad, la jale hacia mi cuerpo y deje que fluyera todos mis emociones --sentí como se estremeció ante mi contacto.

Te amo Alice! – le susurre al oído, se estremeció de nuevo. Me vi tentado a besarla apasionadamente pero me contuve.

Oh Jazz, yo también… te amo! – chillo emocionada mientras brincaba para abrazarme.

Ven—me jalo hacia el sillón. Me dio un empujón para que me sentara y después se acomodo en mi regazo –vamos a ver la tele.

Lamentablemente no duro mucho la magia. Jacob venia despidiendo olas de emociones encontradas que me invadieron automáticamente.

_Dios ¡–_bufo el.

¿Qué pasa Jake? – pregunto mi esposa

esos dos, son increíbles! – chillo -- puedes creer que en este momento están discutiendo sobre…-- dudo – bueno, en realidad ni siquiera se sobre que discutían! – escupió al final.

Jake controla tus emociones – le ordeno mi esposa. Al parecer se había percatado de mi incomodidad.

Las tengo controladas Alice –se defendió

Lo dudo Jake, mira como esta Jazz – dijo mientras me miraba.

Creo que no es por Jacob – intervine

Ah no? – me miro confusa – entonces por que te pones así?

No lo se – acepte molesto.

Vi como el chucho sofocaba una risita. Me miraba con diversión

_Como se atreve a reírse de mí!! _

Me las vas a pagar chucho!! –le rugí.

Jacob no reacciono como yo esperaba, el solía salir corriendo cuando amenazaba su vida, pero esta vez no lo hizo, ¿Por qué_ no estaba corriendo ya por su vida?_. En vez de eso se quedo ahí donde estaba, estático y con los ojos como platos mirándome, pero su vista no se enfocaba en mi rostro, baje para ver lo que el veía y de pronto escuche sus carcajadas.

Jazz!! – chillo sorprendida mi esposa. Voltee a verla y sus ojos estaban mirándome igual que el chucho. Baje mi mirada.

_Dios, esto no era posible…_

Baje mis manos a velocidad vampirica para colocarlas sobre mi pantalón, no me había percatado de aquel bulto que amenazaba con romper aquellas costuras.

Jazz – chillo divertido el chucho mientras se carcajeaba—no sabia que tenias…_esas … cualidades!!_

Jacob, deja en paz a Jasper!! – le ordeno mi esposa

Pero… si yo no estoy… haciendo nada –apenas podía hablar de las horcajadas

Si no paras, le diré a Edward que estabas pensando cosas sucias sobre Nessie!! – chillo. Al parecer Jake se sorprendió.

Pero Alice –paro de reír—yo no soy el que provoco…_eso_— apunto a mi pantalón.

Mi esposa me miro intrigada. Una vez a mi, otra a Jake, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Jazz?? –me llamo – que te sucede? –pregunto mientras colocaba sus pequeños brazos a cada lado de su cintura.

Y...yo…no se Alice—admití apenado

"_jasper deja de mandar olas de lujuria ahora mismo!!" --_grito Edward desde el segundo piso.

Controla…_eso _jazz – me ordeno mi esposa.

Trate de relajarme, de verdad que lo intente pero era imposible. Jake nos observaba clínicamente – _eso era muy raro--_.

-Jazz?! –llamo mi esposa de nuevo. Hizo un puchero tan hermoso que en ese momento perdí toda mi concentración.

Cuando menos pensé estaba encima de ella besándola apasionadamente y desgarrando su pequeña blusa de diseñador. Después estaría muy molesta pero no me importo, estaba rígida y con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero yo no podía detenerme, bese su cuello y su clavícula desesperadamente, lamiendo y succionando cada rincón e piel, tenia sus brazos aprisionados por encima de su cabeza ya que estaba poniendo resistencia, no se por que pero eso empeoraba mi estado, lo hacia mas _excitante_. Estaba a punto de reventarle el sujetador cuando escuche la voz del chucho.

Dios, no puede ser! – bufo—otra ves??. yo me voy.

Largate chucho!! – gruñí con violencia mientras besaba a mi duende.

_JASPER CULLEN ¡! –Rugió Edward—._

EDWARD POV

Jake salio huyendo de la habitación dejándome solo con mi _dulce _esposa.

Seguíamos discutiendo, Bella estaba aferrada en su posición y yo en la mía, como era posible que pensara eso?. Aunque para ser sincero no se por que demonios estábamos peleando.

Estaba enojado y no entendía la razón, Bella me estaba sacando de quicio. Inesperadamente se lanzo encima de mí y comenzó besarme fogosamente.

"_jasper deja de mandar olas de lujuria ahora mismo!!" –_grite enojado.

¿Qué pasa Edward? –pregunto mi esposa que me miraba provocadoramente.

Detente Bella. Estamos hablando – la pare.

No importa que seas un vampiro loco y bipolar…_te deseo_- murmuro sexy en mi oreja.

_Dios, esto no era posible, a pesar de querer tomar a mi esposa ahí mismo y hacerle pagar sus ofensas por medio de gritos y jadeos, no podia concentrarme_

Compórtate Bella –separe sus brazos lentamente de mi cuello. Me miro con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

¿y si _no_ quiero… comportarme –gimió

_¿por favor? –_suplique

_No_

Arranco mi camisa de un jalon, los botones rebotaron por toda la alfombra de la habitación. Bella jadeaba estrepitosamente –como si le faltara la respiración- mientras me besaba. Bajo sus manos hasta mi abdomen recorriéndolo de arriba abajo varias veces. De pronto sus manos se posaron en la cremallera de mi pantalón y una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro.

_JASPER CULLEN ¡! –_rugí de nuevo mientras me alejaba de mi esposa y salía disparado a darle una buena lección a mi hermano.

JACOB POV

_Salí disparado de la casa un poco frustrado por la situación. Aunque para ser sincero aquello me había parecido divertido, digo ver a Jasper de esa forma no sucede a menudo –mas bien nunca- tenia que aprovechar para burlarme de el. Aunque no entiendo por que se puso así, digo por lo general yo y Emmett nos divertíamos mandándole olas de lujuria al Rubio, pero esta vez yo no había tenido que ver. Tendré que preguntarle a Emmett_

-Demonios! –masculle. Había recordado que Emmett estaba en la casa, así que tendría que regresar.

"_enfrentarme a la furia desmedida de un vampiro lujurioso por un rato de diversión o irme a tirar como hongo a mi cama en la Reserva??"_

-OK Jake –murmure para mi—entra sin hacer ruido, no voltees a la sala y corre por tu vida hasta llegar con Emmett.

Regrese los pasos que había dado con un poco de flojera, en realidad tenia la esperanza de que Jasper y Alice ya hubieran terminado._ -Los vampiros suelen ser muy rápidos en todo…¿no?-_ abrí la puerta lentamente pero pegue un brinco cuando vi a un Edward furioso bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

JASPER!! –gruño Edward

Lo que vi me dejo petrificado –de nuevo- Jasper estaba encima de Alice y se veía demasiado _¿fogoso?_. Me sonroje.

Jasper, aléjate de Alice… ahora! –grito Edward

Jasper le mostró los dientes como diciendo: _largate!_

_Ese vampiro a veces era mi ídolo. (o sea Jasper)_

Jasper Whitlock, suéltame!! –chillo la pequeña chupasangre. Me enojo un poco ver que el no la dejaba ir.

Jazz, suelta a Alice…¿por favor? –dijo dulcemente mi mejor amiga, que acababa de incorporarse a la reunión. Detrás de ella venían Emmett, Rose _y su bandita._

Pff –bufo Jasper, que al ver que estaban todos sus hermanos se incorporo visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.

Alice se levanto rápidamente tratando de tapar su pecho con sus delgados brazos. Instintivamente puse mis dedos sobre mi pecho en busca de algo –mi camisa- pero al parecer la había olvidado en mi casa cuando fui esta tarde. Emmet se quito su camisa y la poso sobre los hombros de Alice. Edward no traía camiseta y la de Jasper estaba hecha jirones en el suelo.

Emmett –le llamo Rose a su esposo. Sabia lo que se venia así que pose mi mirada en el, al igual que los otros cinco vampiros. --¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con los sentimientos de Jasper?! –lo regaño como un niño chiquito

Yo no fui Rose –bufo frustrado

No mientas Emmett Cullen—gruño ella.

Que no fui yo! –chillo el .

Déjalo Rose. El no tuvo la culpa—murmuro apenada Alice, aunque lo hizo muy bajo todos pudimos escuchar perfectamente.

Jasper nos veía entre disgustado y arrepentido. Miraba a su pequeña esposa y fruncía el ceño.

Jacob? –me llamo Bella – tu estabas con ellos hace rato – al parecer me estaba acusando.

No Bella, yo no fui –me defendí

¿Jake?, no me mientas o te juro que…

déjalo Bella, el no tiene la culpa –me defendió de nuevo el vampiro que se hacia llamar su esposo.

Edward, si Jake tuvo algo que ver merece una reprimenda –le dijo con sorna.

No es un niño _chiquito_ Isabella – espeto el con sarcasmo.

No… al parecer el _niño chiquito eres tú_ –lo acuso.

Edward frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, esto no me estaba oliendo para nada bien. Todos los mirábamos confundidos, excepto Jasper que no dejaba de mirar a Alice que tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Edward y Bella pero en realidad no los miraba.

Bella, tu no…-comenzó el vampiro, pero no termino la frase ya que se había percatado del estado de su hermana -- ¿Alice, estas bien?... ¿Qué ves? –le pregunto. Recordé que ese era el estado que ella adquiría cuando quería ver en el futuro. Yo seguía en el umbral así que estaba lo suficientemente alejado para no intervenir en sus visiones.

Nada!!...nada!! –chillo ella. Edward se coloco detrás de ella rápidamente.

Yo me ocupo Edward –dijo el vampiro rubio tratando de alejar a su hermano.

No…-gimió Alice—

¿no?!! –gritamos todos sorprendidos.

Jasper, creo que necesitas alejarte un poco… por lo menos hasta que sepas controlar…_eso_ –espeto Edward. Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor y se alejo un poco.

Edward!!... no te metas en los asuntos de Alice y Jasper! –lo regaño Bella _otra vez._

Yo no me estoy metiendo en nada –bufo el

Déjalo Bella… el tiene razón –dijo Jasper un poco afligido

No Jasper, no tiene por que decirte que te alejes de tu esposa! –dijo molesta mi mejor amiga--

Alice? –le llamo su esposo.

Ya te dije que no Jasper—le contesto—

Yo te llevare a la recamara –dijo el arrebatándola del brazo de Edward.

Jasper… suéltala! –la jalo Edward.

Por que Edward? –rugió el—no le voy a hacer nada malo!!

Ah no? – dijo el otro con sarcasmo – jasper estabas encima de ella, casi … --paro. Al parecer no quería provocar más la ira del vampiro.

Casi… que?? – gruño el rubio mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Edward. Por un momento incluso temí por la vida de mi suegro. Jasper podía ser el peor de los vampiros si se lo proponía.

Ya hermano, déjalo –intervino Emmet mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Jasper.

El seguía viendo con furia a Edward quien tenia abrazada a Alice como si quisiera protegerla, Rosalie miraba un poco alejada la escena sin preocuparse mas por su ridícula bandita que acomodaba cuando al parecer sentía que se le caía. Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

No Emmett, edward no puede alejarme de _mi_ esposa solo por querer hacerle al amor!! – escupió con veneno.

tranquilo hermano – jasper parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre Edward así que lo abrazo con fuerza.

Suéltame Emmett!!- gruño—Alice, dile que me suelte!

No—contesto ella mientras se aferraba más a su hermano.

Alice, no puedes hacerme esto solo por que quería hacerte el amor –chillo el

Pero yo no quería!! – le respondió con rabia

Yo hago lo que tu quieres, siempre –escupió el—incluso ponerme esos ridículos vestidos.

Quise reír por su comentario pero mejor me contuve, provocar aun mas la ira de ese vampiro seria mala idea.

No son ridículos!! – se envaro la duendecillo

Suelta a Alice en este momento Edward! – chillo Bella

No te metas! -- le contesto el—es mi hermana

Y mi cuñada… igual que jasper, así que no te metas!

Tengo derecho, la conozco antes que tu

Pero es _mi mejor amiga_ –chillo ella.

_Oh Dios otra vez una discusión estupida. Di media vuelta rápidamente para salir huyendo de ahí, fue mala idea regresar, ahora estaría dormido en mi cama, pero no , Jacob Black quería divertirse a costas del peor de los vampiros._

¿A dónde crees que vas Jacob BlacK? –_y el peor de los vampiros me estaba hablando_

a La push—conteste tranquilo

ah no… tú no te vas!! –chillaron todos

pe..pero… -balbuce

nada, Jacob tú te tienes que quedar – me amenazo Jasper.

Déjalo que se vaya! – chillo Alice

No!... solo quieres que se vaya por tus lagunas

Claro que no! – contesto ella- déjalo

Jake!!- dile a Edward que yo no hice nada malo, que Alice me provoco –

¿Qué?! –chille sorprendido—y..yo.. Jasper… ¿Qué? –balbucee como un estupido.

Díselo Jacob –me ordeno.

Deja a Jacob, Jasper! – hablo Edward

Y tú deja a Alice! – le gruño el

Mejor tú deja de molestar a Jasper, Edward! – grito Bella.

Chicos por favor, calmense – hablo Emmett

Tu cállate Emmett!! – le gruñeron todos al mismo tiempo

Entonces hagan lo que se les de la gana!! – rugió el—vamonos Rose dejemos a los chiquillos pelear –

Pero… Emmett, yo quiero..

No Rose, vamonos –la jalo

No te la lleves Emmett- dijo Bella. A Rose le brillaron los ojos. – Rose dile a Edward quien es la mejor amiga de Alice—le ordeno. Rose frunció el ceño

Yo –contesto

Claro que no!!- chillo mi amiga – Jake!, aclárale a Rosalie quien es la mejor amiga de Alice.

_Ahí no otra vez yo… por que me metían en sus cosas?_

Bella, creo que las dos son mejores amigas de Alice—me intente zafar

Claro que no Jacob!! – escupió – ahora te vas a poner del lugar de Rose!!

No, no no… solo que…

Olvídalo Jacob Black! – dijo con furia

Emmett dile a bella que no se meta conmigo! – chillo Rose

Al parecer Emmett era el único que no participaba en el debate, ni siquiera se estaba riendo como era habitual en el. Simplemente se tiro en un sillón y empezó a hacer zapping con el control remoto hasta que paro en un partido de fútbol.

Alice?! – intento ahora con su hermana –aclárale a Bella quien te conoce de casi un siglo. --Pero Alice seguía discutiendo con su esposo

Yo no te provoque Jasper! – le rugió

Claro que lo hiciste siempre me provocas, te pones esos trapos que dices llamar ropa que apenas te cubren

Es ropa de marca –chillo molesta

Que yo pago – dijo el. De pronto se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – que _pagaba –_recalcó. La duendecilla abrió los ojos como platos y le enseño los dientes..

_Meterse con las compras de Alice era igual o peor que meterse con el piano de Edward –vieja historia, no pregunten-._

No te atrevas Jasper Cullen!

El vampiro tomo una de las tarjetas golden de Alice que se encontraba cerca y crack! , la partió enfrente de ella.

Eres un… -no termino –Jake, dile a _este _que no quiero hablar con el.

¿yo?... ¿yo porque?.. De pronto todo parecía recaer en mí…

Jake dile a Bella quien es la mejor amiga de Alice – chillo Rose

Jake dile a Edward que deje de meterse en asuntos que no le incumben –grito mi amiga

Jake dile a Alice que no me importa, ya no pagare sus tontas compras –gruño el rubio.

Dile a bella que no me interesa lo que _piense_ –ese fue Edward

_Jake…jake…jake…jake!! Dios, estos vampiros me van a volver loco._

_**OHH ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI OTRO FIC : DULCE REVANCHA, ACTUALIZARE SI NO AHORITA (ES QUE ME FALTA ESCRIBIR UNAS COSAS Y CHECARLO) MAÑANA… QUE TAL?? .. JAJAJ .. GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y ALERTA.. LOEGO LES PASO LA LISTA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS.. (SPERO SE HAGA LARGA DE AQUÍ A QUE LA PUBLIQUE) Y SOBRE TODO A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE SII SE TOMAN 1 MINUTITO DE SU TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR… (QUE FLOJOS EEEH).. POR QUE HAY MUCHISIISIMO FANTASMEE.. PERO BUENO MINIMO LEEN JAJAJA Xd… PERO SI PUEDEN MEJOR DEJEN REVIEW QUE NO LES CUESTA.. =D**_


	7. TU?, AL MANDO?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM**_

_**No tengo muchas ganas de escribir nada asi que ahí les dejo, disfruten…**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**EMMETT POV**

No podía creer todo lo que podían durar discutiendo un grupo de vampiros, sobre todo las tonterías que discutían, _¿Qué les pasa?, ¿a quien le importa quien en el mejor amigo de quien?, o lo que discutían Bella y Edward que en realidad no había entendido muy bien, o Alice y Jasper que estaban enojados por falta de intimidad._

_Lo sabia, algún día esos dos tendrían problemas por eso, como era posible pasar tanto tiempo sin … bueno, ya saben…si yo apenas podía resistir una horas sin tocar a mi hermosa Rose… Rose… _

Demonios!! – bufe – no pueden dejar de pelear??

Cállate Emmett!! – me rugieron descaradamente.

Bah!.

_Estupidos vampiros lunáticos_

Sentí como Jacob se tiraba aun lado mío, quise reírme al ver su rostro, acongojado, preocupado, asustado, y muy muy aburrido. Pero no se por que razón no pude reír, me estaba amargando…

_Oh no, me estoy volviendo Edward!! – _chille mentalmente

Ya quisieras ser como yo Emmett!! – me gruño mi hermano

_Demonios, había olvidado que el podía leer la mente._

Que??, yo?, ser tu?, claro que no hermanito, yo soy mucho mas guapo – sonreí un poco forzado

Si, Emmett, como sea! – mascullo el

No crees que es estupido pelear por eso… o cualquier cosa por la que están discutiendo? – pregunto Jake que me arrebato el control remoto de las manos.

Dame eso Chucho!! – le gruñí

Esta bien, toma, toma – lo tiro hacia mi regazo con desgana – de todas maneras no hay nada interesante que ver

Más interesante… que esto!! – chille apuntando a mis hermanos que seguían enfurruñados

Bueno, no lo es cuando te hacen referí de sus peleas… sabes, estar en medio de dos vampiros furiosos no es nada agradable – se estremeció

-jajaja – me reí- creo que tienes razón, ese Jasper puede ser peor que drácula si se lo propone.

- vaya – sonrió – no te había visto reír en todo el día.

_No había reído en todo el día? , bueno si, pero Jacob no estaba._

bueno como sea, y que haremos…- señale a mis hermanos

no lo se – contesto – yo iré a llamar a Nessie – y acto seguido se levanto y fue rumbo a la cocina.

JACOB BLACK!!, QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? – le rugió Edward

_Oh, algo de verdadera diversión, tal vez el chucho había pensado algo impropio de Nessie, tal vez… que habrá pensado?, nessie saliendo de la ducha con una diminuta toalla, o Nessie en traje de baño o Nessie completamente des…_

EMMETT CULLEN!! – me gruño mi hermano

_Oh, demonios había olvidado que también leía mi mente. Estupido don._

JACOB POV

Me tense cuando tome el teléfono de la cocina y escuche el rugido de Edward gritando mi nombre.

Yo no hice nada – hice un puchero – solo quería llamar a Nessie

Nada de eso Jake, no hasta que nos ayudes a solucionar esto – me grito mi suegro

Pe…pero, yo no se nada, ustedes arréglenlo – le conteste un poco enfadado.

_Por que les había dado a los vampiros por meterme en medio de sus discusiones?_

Que podía hacer yo?, yo soy solo un licántropo estúpidamente enamorado de la hija de mi ex peor enemigo, y ahora al parecer amigo del alma Edward Cullen.

_Estupida imprimación._

Que hago, Dios?... mandame una señal, haz algo!!- grite con las manos al aire. Automáticamente todos los vampiros voltearon a mirarme con cara de _estas loco._

Bah!, no me importa, hagan lo que quieran – murmure mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar. De pronto me dio hambre.

_No habría mucha comida ya que cuando llegue me la comí casi toda, pero conociendo a Esme algo habría guardado para… espera ESME…_

El cielo se ilumino, y las estrellas brillaron ante mis ojos, _claro que estaba dentro de la casa y era de día, pero que importa_. Mis ojos se iluminaron

QUE HICISTE QUE?? – me gritaron seis vampiros enfurecidos

Calma, calma, lo hice por su bien- dije con un aire de superioridad

Estupido chucho sarnoso!- chillo Jasper –

Pensé que éramos amigos Jazz – le hice un puchero al puro estilo Alice.

No me copies Jacob Black!! – chillo la duendecillo que se envaro a un lado de su esposo.

_Bueno, por lo menos la duende y el soldadito se aliaron para matarme, eso ya era un avance… no?? _

Yo voto por que lo capemos! - grito una malvada Alice mientras levantaba su brazo

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- la siguió su esposo

A mi me da igual – agrego Emmett

Bueno, tal vez… - empezó mi amiga que tenia en su cara una mirada no muy buena

Bella! – la regaño Edward – no puedes estar pensando eso, Jacob es tu amigo! – le espeto

Oh, esta bien, esta bien, solo pensaba que tal vez era algo bueno

Y por que abría de ser algo bueno Isabella? – pregunto su esposo

Ya se! – grito la rubia – te sigo bella, es una buena idea, si lo capamos no podrá tocar a Nessie – chillo de gusto

_Nota mental: jamás en la vida,- o eternidad- volver a ayudar a Rosalie_

Claro que no! – las regaño Edward - no lo voy a permitir. ¿Emmett? – le llamo a su hermano

A mi me da igual, hagan lo que quieran –contesto el mientras yo me cubría mis partes nobles.

Recuerda que yo te ayude Rose – murmure asustado

Oh jake, no te preocupes yo también te ayudare – entorno una sonrisa malvada – juro que al final te pondré… UNA BANDITA!! – chillo

**EDWAR POV**

_Era oficial, mis hermanos y mi esposa estaban locos. Querer matar a Jacob solo por eso… digo, no es lo peor del mundo._

El teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar, inmediatamente Alice cogio el teléfono.

Oh – murmuro afligida –

Agudice mi oído para escuchar al que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Ponme en el altavoz… AHORA!! – le ordeno

Esta bien- contesto mi hermana

Dio un clic y colgó el teléfono. Esperamos un segundo humano cuando escuchamos como alguien del otro lado de la línea tomaba aire.

NIÑOS!! – chillo la voz.

_Oh Dios, era Esme._

Jacob, estas ahí cariño? – pregunto amorosamente

S…si Esme –contesto el

Oh, gracias por haber llamado Jake – dijo cariñosamente. Escuche como mis hermanos le gruñían

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, y Edward dejen en paz a jacob!! – nos regaño

Hey!, pero si yo no hice nada! – chille

Por supuesto Edward- dijo sarcásticamente mi madre.

_Claro el primer vampiro en querer matar a Jacob siempre había sido yo._

Mama! – chillo Alice – no se que te dijo el chucho, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada ¡ - grito mi hermana

Alice, se llama Jacob – la regaño ella

Como sea – bufo

Dios mío, no tienen remedio, parecen niños de Zinder, no los puede dejar uno solos por que hacen su… pff- bufo- ahora díganme que hicieron?, a quien atormentaron?.- termino mi madre un poco ofuscada, se notaba muy molesta

Mama, no…nosotros no hemos hecho nada – conteste yo

Como que no Edward?? – chillo mi esposa a mi lado – dile a Esme lo que me dijiste – sollozo

_Maldita esposa manipuladora._

Edward cullen, que le has hecho a Bella? – me regaño mi madre

Dice que soy torpe, y que… - la interrumpí

Ah no Isabella, yo no dije eso! – chille

Si lo dijiste!

No!

Si!

No!

Aaah!! , lo ves Esme!!! Lo ves!! , todo el día han estado discutiendo tonterías! – grito malhumorado Jacob

Niños – esa era otra voz. Carlisle

Si papa? – preguntamos todos

Que les pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

De pronto la sala se lleno de voces, junto con mi mente, todos estábamos tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo.

Jasper se ha vuelto loco Carlisle el se ha…

No claro que no, es Alice quien…

Bella no…

Edward!! …

No… la culpa la tiene Roseee…

Jacob tiene que arreglarlo…

NINOS!!!... cállense todos ¡!! – chillo nuestro padre, ipso facto todos obedecimos.

Emmett? – llamo nuestro padre

Yo no he hecho nada Carlisle- contesto afligido

Al parecer eres el único- contesto molesto- eso me sorprende realmente- murmuro el final

Papa!!, sabes que puedo escucharte . se quejo mi hermano

Lo siento Emmett, pero… ya sabes, costumbre

Como sea – bufo mi hermano

Haber tu explícame por favor que esta pasando

Bueno, Edward esta mas loco que nunca, bella pelea por tonterías con todo mundo, Alice esta… bueno, ya sabes… es Alice

Oye!! – bufo mi hermanita

Jasper se rebelo y Rose…- bufo- bueno, Rose se esta portando muy mal Carlisle – la acuso – Ouch! – grito mi hermano. Al parecer Rose se había encargado de hacer lo que todos en ese momento deseábamos.

Oh, ya veo – murmuro Carlisle, es raro… Jacob??

Si Carlisle- contesto el

Encargate de ellos, estas al mando – le dijo mi padre

Pero… carlisle, el chucho??!! – gimió Rose

Ah no Carlisle, yo lo mato – se quejo Jasper

Chicos, chicos – llamo mi padre – Jacob esta al mando y punto, ya que es el único que esta cuerdo en esa casa – siguió- ahora… bueno su madre esta muy enojada con ustedes muchachos, hemos decidido suspender las vacaciones, regresamos mañana – termino y colgó el teléfono antes que pudiéramos protestar

Ahora si te mato Jacob!- rugió mi esposa

Calmate Bella – le pidió el – era lo mas sensato

Y desde cuando tu eres el sensato de la familia? – rugió Jasper

Bueno, desde que tu eres un enfermo sexual, bella una lunática, Edward un Celoso incontrolable – aunque bueno siempre lo has sido- desde que Rose no puede manejar un"pequeño" problema como es un grano, por dios!! – bufo-- desde que Emmett es un amargado y desde que Alice, bueno, Alice siempre ha estado loca…- termino

Bueno, pero tenias que llamar a Esme! – chillo Rose – además esto –apunto su bandita-es un gran problema!

Y yo no soy un enfermo sexual! – gritó Jasper

Ah no? … y que es eso? – anuncio sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba el pantalón de Jasper

Oh no…otra vez?? – chillo Alice, mientras jasper le daba una mirada asesina a Jacob

_Bueno, es mas que oficial, mi familia se ha vuelto loca… ya lo había dicho verdad?, bueno creo que me quede corto…_

_**No me agrado mucho, pero bueno, a falta de pago- ganas… asi que bueno ya baeh .. =P **_


	8. REGRESO A FORKS

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM…**_

**JACOB POV **

_Me debatía internamente entre irme a dormir a la reserva o quedarme aquí. _

_La verdad es que estaba muy cansado y tenia mucho sueño, sin contar que dos vampiros me habían amenazado de muerte si dejaba la casa._

_**FLASH BACK**_

--bueno, me voy – anuncie

--a donde vas Jacob? – pregunto mi mejor amiga

--con Billy

--ah no, tu no te vas! – chillo Alice

--por qué no? – pregunte dubitativo

--por que tu eres el culpable, de que Esme y Carlisle suspendieran sus vacaciones! – chillo enojada

--déjalo ya Alice… si el se quiere ir a dormir a la reserva, que se vaya – me defendió Edward.

--como que te vas? – Pregunto un indignado Emmett – tú no te vas de aquí, no me vas a dejar solo con estos… LOCOS!! –grito molesto

--LOCOS!!?, LOCOS!!?... y tu que eres?... el rey de la cordura? – pregunto con sarcasmo Jasper

--si te vas te mato Jacob – inquirió la duende con malicia

--y creedme, que yo le voy a ayudar – la secundo el grandulon

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-- pff – bufe molesto.

_Voy a tener que quedarme en esta casa de locos…_

**EMMETT POV**

_Habia amenazado de muerte al novio de mi sobrina y mejor amigo de mi cuñada… _

_No importa, haria lo que fuera por que Jacob no me dejara solo con los lunaticos de mis hermanos. Si era necesario amenazar su existencia, su hombria o lo que fuera lo haria._

--Jacob – le llame. El interpelado estaba desparramado en un sillon sobandose las sienes. – ni lo pienses! – le ordene tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

--bah!, por lo visto no tiene caso ni que lo intente – bufo molesto

--no, no lo tiene – asenti—ademas aquí tienes mas cosas que en la Reserva.

--bueno, si… pero no gracias a ustedes Emmett – espeto con sorna –

--pero si gracias a Esme – le conteste ofendido

--pero ella no esta aquí

--no importa, si te vas se lo dire – lo acuse como niño chiquito

--bah, como sea, no importa, me voy a mi recamara – anuncio y salio dando tumbos por toda la sala.

Me desparrame completamente en el sillon ya que ahora era todo para mi solito.

_Esme se habia empeñado en arreglar un cuarto permanente para el chucho, alegando que ya pasaba todo el día en la casa. Al principio me habia disgustado bastante, el olor a perro remojado no era muy agradable, después de todos estos años no terminaba de acostumbrarme._

**JACOB POV**

_Pase dando tumbos disgustado por la sala. No es que me molestara quedarme, simplemente las circunstancias no eran las que yo requería para hacerlo. Por lo general estaba Nessie. Sin contar que los vampiros que habitaban la casa eran normales…_

_¿normales?... normales?! , Demonios, cuando han sido normales en esta casa?! _

_Los unicos que podian pasar por seres humanos normales eran Carlisle y Esme. Ni siquiera mi querida Nessie que era mitad vampiro se comportaba tan humana._

_Iba divagando en lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos mi querida Nessie cuando escuche una discusión que venia de la cocina._

--no Edward, ya te dije que asi no se hace – chillaba Bella

--pero yo vi que asi lo hacian en la tele – se defendió el

--en la televisión no saben cocinar Ed – espeto

--recuerdo que te gustaba lo que YO te cocinaba – se defendió de nuevo—y te recuerdo que lo aprendi en la televisión.

--eran cosas faciles – rebatio ella –esto es mejor de otra manera

--oh, gran Diosa Bella de la cocina! – le hizo una reverencia con una mueca sarcastica en la cara

--oh, no sere Diosa, pero por lo menos cocino mejor que tu – espeto indignada ella

_no pude sofocar una risita…_

--Jake ¡ -- exclamo sorprendida Bella

--oh jake! – chillo su esposo – ven mira, te prepare esto – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

camine rapidamente hacia ellos, comida era comida, y yo ciertamente estaba hambriento

--no Jake – chillo mi amiga – no lo comas

--pog que no – balbucee mientras saboreaba el primer bocado

--jake!! – me gruño ella – te dije que no lo comieras, te puedes intoxicar

--claro que no Isabella – espeto su marido – verdad que esta bueno Jake – me sonrio

--si, que es? – conteste. En realidad estaba bueno. Para ser un vampiro no era tan mal cocinero

--carne de puerco en salsa de espárragos—anuncio solemne

--esta delicioso – anuncie mientras cogia el plato

--Jake esa carne es muy pesada en la noche, te vas a enfermar—me regaño mi amiga

--no importa—me toque la panza con una mano dando golpecitos – estomago de lobo, ¿recuerdas?

--ves te dije que le gustaria – dijo su esposo feliz

--tu no sabes nada de alimentación humana – murmuro indignada

--emm, bueno, yo … me voy –anuncie cuando vi la mirada iracunda de mi amiga, al parecer esto desataría de nuevo otra pelea.

Me aleje rapidamente de ahí mientras escuchaba explotar la bomba

"_Edward Cullen, tu… quieres robarte a mi mejor amigo!!"_

"_claro que no"_

"_no puedes hacer eso, te lo prohibo"_

al parecer estos vampiros estaban peor que hace rato.

_Edward y Bella peleando por mi.? Bueno no es que fuera la primera vez, pero por lo general Bella me defendía de los ataques de furia de su en ese tiempo novio y yo me reía de el, sin contar que lo disfrutaba… _

_Ahora simplemente, me estaba empezando a molestar._

**CARLISLE POV**

_Esto era demasiado, por centésima vez tenia que adelantar el regreso a casa por culpa de mis "queridos" hijos –aunque en este momento prefería no haberlos adoptado- _

_--_Esme, cariño, estas segura? – le pregunte – todavía podemos dar media vuelta y volver – intente esperanzado

--no Carlisle, ya te dije que no! – contesto segura—

--por favor? – trate de ponerle un acara al mas puro estilo Alice

--ah no!, a mi no me vas a chantajear con esa carita! – chillo – ademas ya llegamos – anuncio.

Era cierto, habia perdido mi oportunidad desde que pudimos divisar la casa, incluso desde que subimos al avión, para ser honesto conmigo mismo desde que Jacob hablo por teléfono con mi esposa.

--pff—bufe molesto—pero te advierto que me voy a vengar Esme – murmure rencoroso

--claro, claro. No hay problema—contesto divertida mientras abria la puerta

--chicos!! – grito entusiasmada.

_La mire con molestia por un segundo. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera tan cariñosa con los mounstros quiebra burbujas romanticas que teniamos como hijos?_

--Esme ¡! – chillo una vocecita cantarina. Su dueña se abalanzo literalmente sobre mi esposa

--Alice sueltala, la vas a ahogar – le grito Bella

--ella no se puede ahogar Isabella – contesto con sarcasmo mi hijo de cabellos broncineos.

_Espera… Edward dijo, ¿Isabella?_

--no importa Bella, comprendo que no te olvides de tus instintos humanos, después de todo no hace mucho que mi pequeño duende te asfixiaba con sus abrazos – le contesto divertida tratando de evitar la friccion

--pasen, pasen! – chillo de nuevo alice

_entramos a la sala…_

_la escena que nos mostraba el lugar no era como antes, mire a mi esposa que tenia un gesto de preocupación en el rostro._

_Jasper estaba sentado en un sillon con las piernas cruzadas riendo con malicia _

_Emmett suspiraba frustrado mientras hacia zapping en la televisión_

_Rose sostenia lo que parecia ser un espejo en sus manos y lo levantaba frente a su rostro rapidamente para bajarlo tan rapido como lo levantaba y fruncia el ceño. Tenia una bandita en la cara. Algo raro teniendo en cuenta que es un vampiro._

--hola carlisle… esme – saludo Emmett desganado

_Rosalie no solo hizo un movimiento con su mano en forma de saludo mientras volvia a fruncir el ceño frente al espejo y Jasper nos dedico una sonrisa torcida._

_Nos sentamos en un sillon mientras Alice y Bella se colocaban junto a Emmett y Edward junto a Jasper._

_Mire a mi Esposa con cara de sopresa, al parecer ella tambien habia notado el cambio de nuestros hijos por que fruncio el ceño y hizo un gesto de preocupación._

--eh…ah… y Jacob? – pregunte para cortar la tension en el ambiente

--sigue durmiendo – contesto despreocupadamente Edward

--pero Dios!—chillo mi esposa—son las 2 de la tarde

--es un flojo! – dijo sin ganas Emmet

--no soy flojo –escuche una voz detrás de nosotros, al parecer Jacob acababa de levantarse

--hola Jacob! – lo saludo cariñosamente mi esposa mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

--Esme, no lo mimes! – chillo Bella – eres un flojo desconsiderado Jacob – le gruño a su amigo

_eso era muy raro. Mi nuera… gritándole a su mejor amigo_

--no soy ningún flojo Bella—contesto afligido

--ah no!? –comento Bella con sarcasmo

--claro que no! – chillo el un poco exasperado – no pude dormir bien

--pensando en Nessie – afirmo maliciosamente Jasper.

_Oh no, eso no era bueno. Aquí iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial. Jacob y Nessie no podian ir juntos en una oración sin que Edward explotara y tratara de arrancarle la cabeza al novio de su hija._

--no! – gruño molesto el licántropo – no dormí bien por que ella – apunto a Rose que seguía con su espejo – no dejo de quejarse de su estupido Problema!!... y por que ella – apunto ahora a Alice – no dejo de chillar por que tenia lagunas y por que tu –apunto ahora a Jasper –la estabas acosando. Y por que ellos—apunto a Bella y Edward – no dejaron de pelear por estupideces toda la maldita noche!!—termino bufando por el enojo.

_Mi esposa abrio los ojos como platos._

--chicos – los llamo a todos—creo que tenemos que hablar

--pero… Esme, no le hagas cas…

--su madre ha dicho que quiere hablar con ustedes y punto – interrumpi a Jasper

_nuestros hijos nos regalaron una mirada de reproche mientras que a Jacob lo mataban con la mirada. No quise pensar en que torturas medievales estaban pensando cada uno de ellos._

--carlisle – llamo mi esposa

--si?

--tenemos que hablar con ellos.

--lo se – asenti inconforme

_era mucho pedir unas vacaciones placenteras y tranquilas junto a mi esposa?? _

--lo haremos de este modo—anuncio –Carlisle, Jacob y yo los esperaremos por parejas en el despajo de Carlisle.

--pero.. –intento rebatir Alice

--pero nada! – chillo mi esposa molesta

--pero por que el –apunto a Jacob –tiene que estar ahí – chillo mi hija

--por que al parecer el es el único que puede contarnos como estuvieron realmente las cosas.

--bah! –bufo Emmett –yo no pienso hablar con _Jaky_ metido ahí –

--ah claro que lo haras Emmett Cullen!" – espeto mi esposa

_Este si que será un largo día…_


	9. ROSE & EMMETT

_**AQUÍ TIENEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ULTIMAMENTE, PERO PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO TAN SEGUIDO COMO HASTA AHORA.**_

_**YA SABEN EL TIPICO BLA, BLA, BLA: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ETC.. ETC…**_

**ESME POV**

_Era increíble lo que podían llegar a hacer mis "angelitos" cuando no estábamos en casa. No se por que le hago caso a Carlisle, los niños nos ocupan aquí, no que el y sus ideas de "vamonos de vacaciones Esme, ellos se pueden cuidar solos". Pues al parecer mi querido y adorado esposo estaba equivocado._

--Esme—me llamo Jake

--si querido?

--estaba pensando … --hizo una pausa -- ¿no seria mejor si yo no estuviera en medio de… ya sabes? –termino visiblemente incomodo

--no Jake, no te preocupes, es lo mejor

--Esme tiene razón Jacob. Tus eres el único que en este momento parece estar en sus cinco sentidos – me apoyo mi esposo.

--si, jake, no te preocupes

--claro, claro – farfullo

_Estábamos en el despacho de Carlisle, listos para entrar en acción. Se sentía la tensión de Jacob a mi lado y la molestia de Carlisle al otro._

"_creo que lo mejor será empezar con Rose y Emmett. Jasper haría que a Jake le de un infarto._

--Jake, querido, llama a Rose y Emmett

--a la Rubia primero???.... no Esme, mejor empezamos con Edward y Bella, ¿Qué te parece? –sonara esperanzado

--no, no jake, vve por Rose y Emmett, anda – ordeno mi esposo

--y no le digas Rubia a Rose cariño, sabes que no le gusta -- le informe mientras iba arrastrándose por el umbral de la puerta.

Después de unos segundos, Rose, Emmett y Jacob entraron en la habitación.

--siéntense – les ordeno su padre.

Jake tomo su lugar a mi lado y mis hijos obedecieron a Carlisle no sin antes bufar de desagrado.

--Esme, no es necesa…

--claro que lo es querida – interrumpí a Rose

--pero…

--pero nada Rose, tu madre ha dicho que tendríamos esta platica y lo haremos! – ese era mi esposo.

--bueno, empezaremos primero por contar la historia. Lo harán uno por uno, Emmett primero las damas – informe

-- me da igual -- contesto apáticamente mi hijo

--bueno, comienza Rose – concluyó mi esposo .

_Rose, tomo aire –aunque no lo necesitara – y suspiro dramáticamente._

--Esme, Carlisle… _Jacob_ – menciono lo último con desagrado. Por lo menos ese era un gesto normal en Rose.

--todo empezó esta mañana – comenzó --- bueno, Emmett -- le lanzo una mirada de reproche – y yo, estábamos.. Ya saben…

--si, si, no queremos los detalles – farfullo Jake

--no pensaba dárselos, chucho – espeto maliciosamente – bueno, estábamos "ocupados" cuando Alice y Jasper nos interrumpieron. Bajamos a ver que pasaba y vimos a Alice en el suelo y a Jasper preocupado. Pero ya saben el siempre parece preocupado. Bueno cuando subimos de regreso a terminar "ya saben que" el mundo termino literalmente para -- en este momento empezó a sollozar – y _el!_ – chillo con fuerza – no entendía, no entiende que mi vida ha terminado! , el quería… quería, seguir haciéndolo! – chillo desgarradoramente.

_no pude evitarlo. Mi Rose estaba sufriendo, me levante a velocidad vampirica y la abrace mientras trataba de consolarla, a su lado Emmett estaba impasible._

_--_ya, ya, Rose, ya paso -- le decía

--hay Esme!, soy tan desdichada!

--ya hija, tranquila

_quería quedarme con ella, pero teníamos que continuar con esto, necesitaba oír la versión de mi desconsiderado hijo._

_--_Emmett tu turno – le ordene con un poco de hostilidad en la voz. Lo suficiente para que supiera que estaba molesta, pero con una mirada de cariño en los ojos para que supiera que lo amaba.

--bueno, básicamente fue eso – contesto apagado

--explícate Emmett—ordeno Carlisle

--no tengo mucho que decir – de nuevo esa voz.

--claro que no tienes nada que decir Emmett, eres un desconsiderado!! – le chillo su esposa.

--yo?... un desconsiderado? – pregunto sarcástico.

--si tu! – lo acuso ella.

--ahora veremos quien es el desconsiderado – amenazo. – Esme, Carlisle, Jacob – empezó con el mismo tono teatrero que antes había usado Rosalie – " mi esposa", que se encuentra aquí a mi lado me acusa de ser un desconsiderado ante sus sentimientos, pero, ¿Quién se ocupa de los míos?, los hombres tenemos necesidades, ¿verdad Jacob? – no fue necesario voltear para darme cuenta que el interpelado tenia las mejillas coloradas como el fuego.

--yo … -- tartamudeo Jake

--no importa Jaky – lo interrumpió Emmett – lo importante es que ella – apunto a su esposa—es una desconsiderada y malagradecida!

-- malagradecida!!?? –

--cariño, es su turno, tu ya tuviste tu tiempo – la regaño Carlisle

-- pe..

--pero nada Rose, y si eres una malagradecida. Después que subimos yo, como todo caballero y hombre galante que soy me disponía a satisfacerla en sus ne…

--no queremos los detalles! – chillo Jake

--esta bien, no pensaba darlos – bufo mi hijo – pero bueno, vi a Rose como posesa enfrente del espejo. Pensé lógicamente que estaba admirando su belleza, como siempre -- mi hija bufo – no lo niegues Rose, eres mas vanidosa que Alice y Nessie juntas. Bueno, quise ayudarla esme, de verdad que quise, pero todo lo que logre con mi generosidad fue una patada en el trasero. – concluyo dramáticamente haciendo un puchero al mas estilo Alice.

--Emmett Cullen retráctate!!! – chillo Rose

--no lo haré!!

--tu todo lo que hiciste fue… fue…-- dudo

-- ayudarte Rose, eso era lo que hacia. Además _eso_ no es el fin del mundo, ni una catástrofe nuclear. Por favor Rose! – chillo molesto

-- claro que lo es!! – chillo ofendida.

--para mi no lo es. Bella paso por eso cientos de veces y no le importo.

--Bella no es tan bella como yo! – chillo mi hija

--no, tal vez sea incluso mas. ¿verdad jake? –

_oh, no, esto parecía la III guerra mundial. Creo que jake no exageraba cuando trato de evitar estar presente. Rose no podía ser comparada con nadie, mucho menos con mi querida nuera Bella._

--acabas de sellar tu muerte Emmett Cullen!! – le gruño mi hija

--no me importa – el ni se inmuto.

_No había terminado de parpadear cuando vi como mi hija se abalanzaba sobre su esposo. Y al mismo tiempo Jacob y Carlisle brincaban para sujetarla._

--Dios mío Rose! – chille asustada

--suéltenme!!. Lo voy a matar!!, juro que te voy a matar Emmett!!

--como sea – contesto mi hijo muy quitado de la pena mientras le hacia una mueca de burla.

-- tranquilízate Rose – Carlisle trataba de calmarla

--suéltame Carlisle, te prometo que lo haré rápido!, y juro que limpiare al final! – gruño

--Rose, eso no soluciona nada – intervino jake

--tu cállate chucho, o te matare a ti también!! – lo amenazo

-- lo ves Esme, lo ves, así nos paga la muy malagradecida a las personas que la ayudamos! – grito mi hijo

-- tu no me ayudaste Emmett ¡ -- espeto

--claro que lo hice, y Jacob también, o lo vas a negar?

--Carlisle, creo que esto se esta saliendo de control – hable mientras salía del sopor

-- lo se, hay que hablarle a Jasper – me informo el

-- no creo que sea buena idea – farfullo Jake mientras seguía sosteniendo a Rose.

-- no podemos hacer nada mas – conteste afligida.

-- Jasper ¡! – grito mi esposo.

_En menos de tres segundos mi hijo se encontraba parado con una pose despreocupada en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía divertido con la escena._

_--_Jazz, hijo. ¿podrías? – lo mire suplicante

--¿debería?—sonrió maliciosamente.

--por favor! – chille

--oh, no seria mas divertido si… -- no termino la frase.

_Me tense automáticamente._

--te voy a matar!!! --- gruñía ferozmente mi hija

--hazlo!, no me importa, seré mas feliz donde quiera que este cundo me mates, siempre y cuando no estés tu ¡! – espeto con odio mi hijo

_era peor de lo que me había imaginado._

--Jasper!! – chille –

--esta bien, esta bien – rodó los ojos

_después de eso una ola de paz me invadió. Rose seguía molesta, pero había dejado de luchar contra mi esposo y Jacob. Emmet seguía tan apático como hacia un rato, pero gracias a Dios había abandonado sus su ataque suicida._

--váyanse – ordene desganada mientras me tiraba en la silla – anden, antes de que me arrepienta y los mate yo misma con mis manos!! – chille

_Emmett y Rose se dirigieron miradas de molestia mientras caminaban a velocidad humana hacia la puerta. Donde se encontraba un sonriente Jasper._

--yo también me retiro – anuncio Jasper

_un segundo después estábamos solos, Jacob estaba casi apunto del colapso._

_--_lo sabia, lo sabia. Esto no era una buena idea – murmuraba Jake

-- tranquilízate Jacob – lo animo Carlisle

-- tranquilizarme?! – sonrió histérico. – esto apenas es el comienzo!! – chillo

_lo entendí automáticamente. Rose y Emmett solo eran la parte menos preocupante de el problema. Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward, estaba segura y al parecer Carlisle y Jacob también, serian los peores. Aunque para ser sincera esperaba todo lo contrario._

_Suspire y jale aire repetidas veces al igual que Rosalie. No lo ocupaba, pero lo necesitaba urgentemente, en estos momentos deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pode disfrutar del relajamiento que causa este proceso en los humanos._

_Debo admitir que tenía miedo, ¿Jasper y Alice?. Dios!, sin contar a Edward y Bella._

_Jale aire por última vez para tomar un poco de valor._

-- Jake, ¿puedes ir por Edward y Bella?

**YESSS!! ,, ¿LES GUSTO?... EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EDWARD- BELLA. CREO QUE SERA UN CARLISLE POV Y CON ALICE Y JASPER UN JACOB POV. PERO BUENO, YA LO SABRAN CUANDO LEAN.. ¿REVIEWS??**


	10. EDWARD & BELLA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… TODOS SON DE SM, OJALA FUERAN MIOS JAJAJA, AUNQUE QUIEN SABE, CREO QUE HARIA DEMASIADAS MALDADES CON ELLOS JAJAJA, YO NO HUBERA HECHO A EDWARD TAN FUERTE EN LO QUE A CONTROL SE REFIERE, NI A JASPER TAN RESERVADO. AUNQUE A JAKE, CREO QUE LO DEJARIA TAL COMO ESTA JAJAJA…**

**CARLISLE POV**

_Habían pasado unos minutos des de que Jacob había bajado por Edward y Bella._

_--_por que se tardaran tanto?—pregunto mi hermosa esposa

--no lo sé, es raro no?, tal vez vengan a velocidad humana

-- lo dudo cariño, ya sabes que Ed no desperdicia oportunidad para demostrar sus capacidades vampíricas.

--Jacob!!—grite al aire.

_Me estaba impacientando demasiado. Sé que soy un vampiro, y por lo tanto tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –literalmente- pero no iba a permitir que mis hijos-aparte de arruinar mis vacaciones—me hicieran esperar._

_--_Jacob!!, por que tardan tanto?! – grite frustrado. Imite el gesto de Edward cuando se sentía igual (ya saben, agarrarse el puente nasal).

--tranquilo querido, ya vienen.

_Efectivamente se escuchaba a mis hijos subir por las escaleras. Venían a paso humano._

_La puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a un muy molesto Jacob al frente. Bella venia detrás de el con una mueca ¿maligna?, y Edward tenía el ceño fruncido._

--siéntense – les ordeno mi esposa

--eh, si claro –

_Había estado tan concentrado estudiando a mis hijos que se me habían olvidado las formalidades._

_En pocos segundos mi esposa les había dado las instrucciones tal y como lo habíamos hecho antes con Rose y Emmett._

_Extrañamente Edward no protesto contra la presencia de Jacob como lo había hecho Rosalie._

--bueno, querida –me dirigí a Bella – puedes comenzar.

--claro –sonrió ella –todo empezó cuando, mi esposo, aquí presente –lo miro con malicia mientras el fruncía el ceño.

_Jacob rodo los ojos, al parecer no había sido el único en percatarse de los movimientos de Edward y Bella._

--bueno, el piensa que soy torpe.

_Para ser honesto yo también lo pensaba. Uno no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese tipo de cosas. Mucho menos si eres un vampiro._

--cariño—hablo Esme – no creo que Edward piense que eres torpe.

_Para ser sincero ni yo se lo creí._

--no importa Esme, entiendo que sea la costumbre, ya saben, 19 años siendo una humana descoordinada tenia que causar impresión. Bueno lo importante no es eso. Edward tuvo esta loca idea –mi hijo entorno los ojos e hizo una mueca – de regalarle una motocicleta a Nessie en su próxi…

--pero Bella, eso es genial!! – chillo Jacob emocionado.

_De seguro estaba imaginándose dándole clases a mi nieta._

--tu cállate!!! –le gruño mi nuera.

--pe… pero..

--pero nada Jake, ya dije que no!!

--jake! – lo reprendí.

_Temía por su vida. Mi nuera enojada podía ser peor que los todos los vulturis juntos._

--bueno –jalo aire –Edward menciono mi torpeza cuando era humana y… -hizo una pausa – se burlo de mi!!... Carlisle, Edward se burlo de mi!!

--eso no es cierto!! –gruño mi hijo.

--Edward, es el turno de Be..

_Mi esposa no termino la frase._

--claro que es cierto!!... ¿acaso no te burlaste de mi, junto con Jacob?

_¿Jacob?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob aquí?_

_--_yo no me burle de ti Bella! – bufo indignado el susodicho.

--claro que si, chucho malagradecido!!

--Bella, deja en paz a Jacob, el no tiene la culpa de que seas una torpe!!

--¡¿QUEE?!—chillamos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Edward defendiendo a Jacob??_

--ed, Bella, no estamos entendiendo—intervine

--pues lo que hay que entender es que ahora, Edward y Jacob son muy "amiguitos"—menciono con sarcasmo

--siempre lo hemos sido – rebatió ofendido mi hijo que se había cruzado de brazos

--aja!, claro, si como no … y el ¡voy a matar a ese chucho bella, juro que lo hare! – imito torpemente la voz de Edward—era una broma.

--em, bueno, las cosas cambian. Además tu siempre dices que asesinaras a Jake si se acerca a Nessie.

--hey!!, eso no es justo Bella! – chillo Jacob

--lo ves Carlisle, lo ves??!. Yo jamás le haría daño a Jake. ¡Es mi amigo!

--si como no … -- el sarcasmo de Edward era obvio

--te atreves a poner en duda mi amistad con Jacob?!, ahora resulta que tu eres mejor amigo de el que yo??

--bueno –dijo despreocupado—yo no fui el que intento matarlo enfrente de su novia

--Edward!!... Nessie era una recién nacida, no su novia!

--es cierto Edward, Nessie era como mi hija… en ese… tiempo – Jacob trago saliva mientras miraba preocupado a su amiga.

--no importa, hija, amiga, confidente, novia… es lo mismo.

--claro que no Edward Cullen!!

--chicos, chicos, tranquilícense – los llamo mi esposa

--por favor Edward, deja a Bella terminar – intervine

--claro, como sea – dijo sin ganas—dejemos que "Isabella" termine de contar su historia.

--no importa "edward" creo que ya termine—anuncio Bella

--bueno, supongo entonces que es tu turno Edward—dijo Esme un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Bella.

--está bien, como sea – empezó el—yo no tenía ningún problema con Isabella – escuche como Bella chasqueaba la lengua –hasta que me entere de su desconfianza.

-- no fue desconfianza ed…

--claro que si lo fue! – la interrumpió el – me entere de eso cuando Rose chillaba como loca por su pequeñísimo grano.

--explícate Edward, que fue exactamente lo que paso?

--bueno, al parecer Bella confiaba mas en Jake que en mi – dijo acongojado

-- eso no es verdad!!

--claro que si Bella!, yo te pude haber ayudado mejor que él. ¿Crees que me hubiera burlado de ti??

--lo se – dijo sarcástica

--estas loca Isabella

--loca?!!. Me estás diciendo loca??

--creo que sí! – espeto molesto

_No podía creerlo. Eran peor que Rose y Emmett. Verlos pelear por tonterías. Con razón Jacob se veía tan frustrado cuando llegamos._

_Los observe durante unos momentos._

_Bella de pronto sonrió al igual que como lo había hecho cuando llegaron, tenía un tinte de maldad en sus ojos. Algo muy raro en ella, mi hijo comenzó a fruncir el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula visiblemente consternado._

_--_edward. Cariño?... ¿Qué pasa? – al parecer Esme también se había percatado de la mueca de mi hijo.

--cariño??! –lo llamo de nuevo al ver que no le contestaba. Estaba apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que de no saber que sería imposible pensé que se le quebraría la mandibula. ¿O si era posible?

--Edward!!! –chillo mi esposa.

_Esme se había parado rápidamente y ahora estaba al lado de el abrazándolo, mirando con reproche a nuestra nuera._

_Lo comprendí. Bella estaña torturando a Edward._

--Isabella!! – grito mi esposa.

--Bella, para ya con lo que estás haciendo! – la regaño Jacob.

--ah, ahora soy Isabella??!! –gruño mi nuera.—claro, como Edward es el favorito! – escupió.

--Bella, para, eso no es verdad – intervine al fin. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-- no Carlisle, que no lo ves?!... Edward y Jacob están en mi contra, y ahora hasta Esme!!

--claro que no – chillo indignada mi esposa

--ah no?!, por supuesto – dijo con sarcasmo

--Bells, para por favor—le ordeno Jake

-- ¿pero.. Porque?, pensé que tu particularmente disfrutarías esto –dijo con malicia

-- claro que no! – chillo el – Edward es… es… mi amigo!

_Todos, y cuando digo todos, es todos. Nos quedamos con la boca abierta, literalmente, Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una cara horrorizada, Esme parecía esperanzada y feliz, y Edward, bueno, el estaba sonriendo._

_Jacob estaba tan rojo como Bella en sus mejores tiempos._

--buen… bueno… eso creo – balbuceo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-- claro que si Jake—le sonrió mi hijo.

_Escuche como mi nuera bufaba. De nuevo sonrió maliciosamente. Al parecer iba a torturar a Edward de nuevo._

--te prohíbo que hagas lo que estas pensando – la regañe

_Me miro como si quisiera arrancarme el cuello._

--yo pensé que solo había un molesto lector de mentes en la familia – dijo con sorna.

--y yo pensé que solo Jane podía ser tan mezquina como para torturar a alguien sin piedad – siseo mi hijo.

_Bella abrió los ojos como platos._

--yo… yo.. No soy como Jane –dijo aturdida.

--eres peor – contesto mi hijo – Jane solo daño mi cuerpo, tu estas dañando mi corazón

_Dicho esto, se soltó de los brazos de su madre y salió por la puerta visiblemente triste. Me recordó a aquella vez cuando Bella estaba a punto de morir por culpa de mi querida nieta._

--yo… yo.. Edward!! – Sollozo – lo siento.

--Bella – la llamo Jacob

_No contesto. Esme y yo nos mirábamos preocupados._

--bella—la llamo de nuevo—se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero te quiero demasiado como para no decírtelo, Edward te ama, y sea lo que sea que este pasando entre ustedes tiene solución.

_Mi nuera lo miro con nostalgia en sus ojos._

--jamás me lo perdonara – murmuro.

--por supuesto que lo hará – intervine

--no Carlisle, ustedes no entienden

--el te ama Bella – ayudo Esme – siempre lo ha hecho.

--lo sé, pero lo que le acabo de hacer –sollozo – jamás me lo perdonara.

_Iba a rebatir eso, pero Bella había salido del cuarto a velocidad vampírica._

_Mire a mi esposa y a jake con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Ellos estaban igual que yo._

--no he entendió nada

--yo menos – conteste.

--yo si – contesto Jake.

_Esme y yo lo miramos en busca de una explicación._

--es fácil—comenzó – Edward se siente herido y Bella enojada. Esa fue la razón del comportamiento de Bella, ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que puede hacer para herir a Edward.

--cómo?? – pregunte confundido.

--le mostro, "cosas"

_Esme me miro preocupada. Había entendido. Edward había sido torturado por su propia esposa. Esa era la razón de Bella para pensar que el jamás la perdonaría por eso._

_Honestamente estaba pensando que era una posibilidad._

--iré por Alice y Jasper – informo Jacob – entre más pronto terminemos con esto mejor.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.. POBRE ED… NO ME MATEN POR HACERLO SUFRIR PERO ES UN MAL NECESARIO.. **

**POBRE BELLA JAJAJA XD ES MAS MALA QUE ROSE**

**BUENO YA, EL PROXIMO SERA ALICE Y JASPER, Y POR FIN SE ACABAN LAS ENTREVISTAS JOJO… PREPARENSE PARA UN JACOB POV, SABRAN POR FIN QUE ES LO QUE JACOB VIO EL PRIMER DIA Y POR QUE SALIO HUYENDO A LA PUSH…**


	11. ALICE & JASPER

_**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo… esta de mas decir que lo personajes no me pertecen…**_

JACOB POV

_No había llegado a las escaleras cuando vi a Alice y a Jasper dirigirse hacia mi._

_Se les veía visiblemente disgustados._

_Jale aire. Jasper siempre había sido el vampiro que mas miedo me causaba, desde aquella vez en el claro, cuando nos entreno para la lucha contra los neófitos de Victoria, le había tenido un gran respeto, pero a la vez lo prefería de lejos. Alice, era aterradora a su modo, siempre dando saltitos y chillando por aquí y por aya, arrastrando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino para cumplir con sus planes macabros. No era nada agradable ser la victima de Alice. Afortunadamente por mi condición de Licantropo había podido huir de ella muchas veces antes que se diera cuenta de mis desiciones._

--hola Jacob—me saludo la duende.

--hola Alice. Jasper – los salude.—Esme y Carlisle están listos para ustedes.

--oh, lo se – dijo ella desganada.

--pense que estabas teniendo problemas con las visiones—dije un poco esperanzado. Tal vez su mal humor mejorase junto con sus visiones.

--no Jacob – hablo Jasper—Alice no ha "visto" nada.

--no? –pregunte contrariado. Alice hizo un puchero.

--vimos a Edward cuando bajo y después a Bella – acepto malhumorada. Mientras asesinaba a su marido con la mirada. El solo sonrio.

--bueno, bueno. –hable tratando de cortar la tensión—vamos, quiero terminar esto de una vez.

_Entramos a la habitación. Esme y Carlisle platicaban muy juntos, se podía ver la tensión en sus rostros. Sentí compasión por ellos. Después de Bella, Esme y Carlisle eran mis vampiros favoritos. Teniendo en cuenta que Nessie no cuenta como una vampira, ya que es semi-humana. Como yo. Sonreí._

_Jasper me miro con molestia. Estaba seguro que mi felicidad momentánea no paso desapercibida para el._

--hola chicos!—saludo una efusiva Esme. Tal vez demasiado. Quizá estaba tratando de infundarle un poco de ella a Jasper.

--sientense –les ordeno Carlisle.

_Alice y Jasper obedecieron sin chistar. Después de eso, Carlisle les explico las reglas al igual que a los demás. Alice no puso objeción con mi presencia, pero Jasper aunque no hablo dejo "sentir" toda su desaprobación por el despacho._

_--_hijo, haz el favor de no hacer eso –lo regaño Esme.

_El interpelado se encojio de hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras de su madre._

--Alice, cariño. Puedes comenzar –la insto Esme.

--mama, papa, Jake. Yo estaba muy feliz esta mañana, me parecía genial que ustedes no estuvieran. No me malinterpreten, me encanta que vaya de vacaciones. Es genial!—chillo la duende. Jasper la miro con reprobación—bueno, yo estaba segura que tendríamos un buen tiempo para disfrutar mientras Edward, Bella y Jake, regresaban de ver a Nessie. Además Rose Emmett están muy ocupados como para prestarnos atención. Asi que se me ocurrió una idea genial. –Jasper bufo. Ella hizo un puchero—bueno Jazz, aquí presente – hizo un mohín—acepto gustoso.

--ja!—ironizo el vampiro

--Jasper …-- lo llamo Carlise reprobatoriamente

--dejalo papa, asi ha estado todo el dia. Yo le pedi amablemente que me ayudara con mi idea, a la cual accedió, POR GUSTO. –lo miro acusadora—y después me sale con que ya no quiere ayudarme!!

--Alice, las cosas no fueron asi!! – gruño Jasper – tu me obligaste!

--claro que no jazz. Tu accediste!

--si, pero por que me obligaste.

_Alice hizo un puchero y le puso esa carita que siempre pone cuando quiere algo._

--lo ves Carlisle! –chillo el vampiro frustrado –siempre hace eso!

--yo no estoy haciendo nada Jazzy – dijo en un puchero su esposa.

--claro que si!... eres una manipuladora Alice Cullen!

--claro que no Jasper!

--por supuesto que si!... manipuladora y adicta a las compras!

--para tu información Jaspercito—pronuncio con sorna.—primero; yo no soy manipuladora, la gente me ayuda porque quiere. Y segundo; no soy adicta a las compras! – chillo – yo solo compro lo necesario para vivir!

--para vivir?! en que planeta Alice?, quien necesita millones de prendas para sobrevivir?!

--bueno, por lo menos no soy un pervertido sexual!!

--¿¡QUEEEE!? – chillaron Esme y Carlisle a la vez.

--preguntenle a Jacob – me señalo Alice. Jasper frunció el ceño.

--Jacob? – llamo Esme.

_Lo que me temia, por eso no quería estar con ellos._

--hemm, yo… no se de que hablan –me excuse.

--claro que sabes de lo que hablo Jacob Black! – gruño la duende.

--no, no se—dije temeroso

--Dios, no puede ser!, ¿otra ves?. Yo me voy – imito perfectamente mi voz

_Estúpida memoria vampirica._

_--_ah… e…eso, fue por otra cosa Alice—farfulle

--claro que no Jacob Black, dinos ahora mismo porque dijiste eso, o si no, te las veras conmigo!—me gruño. Me dio un poco de miedo, esa enana era de armas tomar.

--Jake… contesta—me pidio Carlisle.

--eh.. bueno. Yo venia de ver a Nessie cuando… cuando, bueno me baje del carro de Edward por que tenia mucha hambre, y quería comer las delicias que me habías preparado Esme—la mire. Tenia una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Puedo jurar que se estaba conteniendo de no pegar un brinco para abrazarme.—entonces cuando llegue a la puerta escuche a estos—los apunte amenazadoramente—estaban teniendo una platica muy entretenida—dije pícaramente. Jasper me enseño los dientes – entonces me asome a la ventana. Y vi a Jasper y Alice en una posición muy "comprometedora" –hice un comillado con los dedos.— y desp…

--lo ves Jasper!! –me interrumpió Alice—te dije que habían llegado. Y no me creiste!!

--tu no ves a los licántropos—espeto molesto

--pero los huelo!!

--yo también.

--y como fue posible que no notaras que yo estaba ahí? –pregunte con curiosidad. El de toda la familia era el que mejor sentidos tenia respecto a eso.

--emm… bueno, no lo se—acepto inseguro

--yo si lo se!! – chillo la duende—estabas taaaan entretenido tratando de aprovecharte de mi que no te diste cuenta!

--claro que no!... yo no me estaba aprovechando de ti..

--ah no, y la segunda vez tampoco? – pregunto con enojo

--segunda vez?! –pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

--si Carlisle, Jasper destruyo mi blusa de diseñador!!—chillo enojada

--sabia que dirias eso – espeto indignado – puedes comprarte otra.-bufo- Ademas, tienes cientos de blusas de diseñador!

--pero esa me gustaba!, además. Jacob no tenia por que ver eso!—le gruño.

--no creo que le importara demasiado—dijo tranquilamente

--hemm.. bueno… yo – balbucee avergonzado. En realidad no había sido nada molesto de ver. La duende era muy bella para que negarlo. Dios, tendre que esconder esas imágenes de Edward si no, seguro me castra.

--no te preocupes Jake—sonrio la duende—toda la culpa es de el—apunto a su esposo.

--si, hubieras cooperado no hubiera pasado eso – espeto el

--te dije que en la noche Jasper Cullen!

--pero yo no quería esperar!—gruño el

--pues ahora tendras que hacerlo!... hasta que se me pegue la gana! – grito tan fuerte que me zumbaron los oídos.

_Esme, Carlisle y yo nos quedamos en shock. Era verdad que Jasper se había pasado, pero también hay que darle crédito al hombre, siempre se había visto muy decente. Sin contar que siempre cumple cualquier capricho de su aterradora esposa._

_Me estremeci. _

_Abri los ojos como platos cuando vi como Esme se ablanzaba sobre Carlisle y le arrancaba velozmente su camiseta perfectamente planchada. Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas cuando vi como se besaban apasionadamente. Como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. De pronto sentí unos inmensos deseos de tener a Nessie cerca, tan cerca. Los ojos se me nublaron cuando vi como Alice caia sobre mi. Estaba cerca muy cerca. No podía resistir, y no quería resistirme. Vi lo negro de sus ojos que demostraban que se encontraba igual que yo. Vi en cámara lenta como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi lento para alguien con velocidad vampirica._

_Cerre los ojos esperándola. Invitándola a terminar con esta tortura. Ni siquiera me importo que su esposo estuviera en el mismo cuarto. _

_Espera. Jasper_

_--"Jasper Cullen, deja en este mismo momento de mandar olas de lujuria. Estas volviendo locos a todos en esta casa" – chillo una voz desde abajo, Rosalie._

_Alice abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba a dos centimetros de mi rostro. Peligrosamente cerca. Al parecer el grito furioso de Rose surtió efecto. Porque de un momento a otro me relaje. Alice se levanto furiosa. Y Esme se veía avergonzada junto con Carlisle. Observe a Jasper, que seguía sentado donde mismo. Impasible, con una sonrisa torcida que mostraba diversión._

_Se paro rápidamente, mientras nos miraba divertido._

--ahora ya saben lo que se siente – dijo sarcástico. Y salió de mi vista. Dejándonos a todos con cara de estupefacción.

_Y una ola de frustración invadió la habitación._

_**Jajaja… no se porque pero me rei bastante escribiendo esto… me encanta Jasper. Con esto terminamos las entrevistas de los cullen jajajaj.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias… tal vez quieran ver algo que se me haya pasado jajajaj xD**_

_**Bueno ya …. Cambio reviews por besos vampiricos de su cullen favorito.**_


	12. DESASTRE

_**No tengo mucho que decir. Cero inspiración.**_

_**Disclaimer; ya se lo saben.**_

**CARLISLE POV**

_Diagnostico de los chicos: DESASTROZO!_

_Esto era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Hubiera preferido cualquier otra tontería, un titular en los periódicos con la leyenda; MASACRE EN FORKS. Ahora me parecía tentador._

--creo que es mejor que bajemos Carlisle. – dijo mi dulce Esme

--si, tienes razón. Espero que se hayan tranquilizado un poco.

--yo que tu no tendría tantas esperanzas—bufo Jacob.

--bueno, vamos

_Caminamos a paso humano. No sé porque , pero tenía una sensación de preocupación que no me dejaba pensar claro. Los chicos estaban teniendo problemas, de eso no me cabía la menor duda, pero no encontraba una razón coherente para ello. Digo mis hijos pueden ser muy pero muy irritantes, maleducados, latosos, traviesos, vanidosos, entre otras mil "cualidades" que prefiero no mencionar. Pero jamás se habían peleado de esta manera._

_Entramos a la sala observando a los chicos. Me tense cuando escuche un sonido apagado. Edward estaba tocando su piano, pero la melodía que salía de el era oscura y llena de dolor. Al parecer estaba muy lastimado. Sentí la mano de Esme sobre mi hombro. Al parecer ella también había notado el cambio de humor de nuestro hijo. _

_Bella estaba parada cerca de una ventana, mirando hacia afuera. De vez en cuanto suspiraba mientras la melodía llegaba a sus oídos._

_Alice estaba sentada a un lado e Emmett que parecía aburrido. Estaban viendo un partido de futbol que ninguno de los dos estaba disfrutando. Me sorprendió que la pequeña no estuviera dando brincos sobre Emmett para que pusiera alguna pasarela._

_Rose seguía sentada en el mismo sillón de cuando llegamos, y seguía acomodándose la bandita enfrente de su espejo de mano cada cinco segundos. Jasper estaba desparramado en el sillón restante dejando sentir toda su frustración y apatía por la sala._

--quiten esas caras chicos – les sonrió Esme.

_Jake se sentó en el suelo. Yo me senté junto a Jasper mientras Esme se sentaba entre Alice y Emmett._

--es imposible mama. Sobre todo si Jasper, se empeña en hacernos sentir mal – Alice hizo un puchero.

--no me eches la culpa a mí! – bufo el chico – sabes muy bien que me afectan demasiado los sentimientos de los demás. Me están volviendo loco!!—chillo

--ya, ya. No es para tanto – intervino Jake restándole importancia

--como que no es para tanto?! – le gruño mi hijo

--bueno, bueno. Yo nada mas decía – dijo Jacob con resentimiento.

--bah! – bufo de nuevo Jasper

--ya chicos, ya! – los reprendió Esme

--olvídalo Esme, son incorregibles – siseo Emmett

--tu cállate! – chillaron Jazz, Alice y Rose a la vez

--lo ves! … lo ves!—me grito

--si, ya veo …-- conteste apático --Jazz, ¿podrías?

--oh si claro, para eso si soy bueno no! –bufo molesto. Afortunadamente una ola de paz y tranquilidad me envolvió. Vi como los chicos se relajaban un poco.

--niños –hablo Esme --¿quisiera saber cuál es su problema?. Han estado verdaderamente raros.

--hay Esme, siempre han sido raros –se rio Jacob.

--tu cállate Jacob, chucho traidor! – chillo Bella desde la ventana. De pronto se escucho un chirrido proveniente del piano. Desafinado y molesto.

--deja en paz a Jake! – gruño mi hijo

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos. Edward veía a su esposa con resentimiento y rencor. Bella frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de dolor.

**EDWARD POV**

_No era posible. No iba a permitir que Bella siguiera portándose de esa manera con Jake. El no tenía la culpa de sus arranques._

--Edward, cariño –me llamo mi madre –tranquilízate

--no Esme, no es justo. Isabella se está pasando de la raya. No le basta con pelear conmigo y con Rose. Ahora hasta con Jake.

--Bella? – la llamo mi madre.

--no es cierto Esme, yo no he peleado con ellos –hizo un puchero.

--ah, y ahora imita a la enana --chille

--no me digas enana Edward Cullen! –me gruño Alice

--Bah! – La ignore – es la verdad.

--Edward retráctate! – chillo de nuevo.

--es la verdad Alice. Y Bella conoce muy bien lo que logras con esa cara aterradora que pones!

_De pronto una serie de imágenes para nada agradables sobre Nessi y Jacob, Rose y Emmett. E incluso de Esme y Carlisle llenaron mi cabeza._

--Alice!... deja de hacer eso ¡ -- grite disgustado

--¿Qué te está haciendo? –la voz de Bella sonaba preocupada. Se coloco a un lado mío a velocidad vampírica y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. –Alice para! – le gruño

--se lo merece! – chillo mi hermana

_Isabella parecía preocupada por lo que Alice me pudiera estar mostrando._

--Alice!, si no dejas de hacer eso. Quemare todo tu guardarropa. Escuchaste?!... todo!!! – la amenazo mi esposa. Mi hermana la miro con furia.

--por lo menos yo no lo hago sentir mal, ni lo torturo! – la acuso. Bella se tenso a mi lado y se entristeció.

--Alice. Eso no es justo –murmuro mi esposa.

_En ese momento recordé lo que me había mostrado Bella. Imágenes de cuando me había alejado estúpidamente de ella. Me mostro todo su dolor, haciéndome sentir el más miserable de los hombres. Sin contar que me enseño repetidas veces aquel beso que le había dado a Jacob en el campamento, antes de la lucha. Me aparte de ella automáticamente._

--tampoco es justo lo que tú le hiciste a mi hermano – la acuso de nuevo. Bella la miro desafiante. Su tristeza se convirtió en ira.

--ah!, y si es justo como tratas tu a tu pobre esposo!... duende maniático y acosador…!

--eso no es de tu incumbencia Isabella!! – chillo mi hermana.

--niñas, niñas! – grito mi madre, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos parecía hacerle caso.

--y lo que pase entre yo y Edward no es de la tuya! – se defendió Bella

--lo torturaste Isabella… y el es mi hermano!

--y Jasper es mi cuñado!

--eso no cuenta!

--claro que cuenta Alice Cullen… el pobre hombre te aguanta demasiado. Yo te aguanto demasiado!

_Mi hermana hizo una mueca de dolor, pero tardo lo que dura un parpadeo, al parecer Jasper había decidido intervenir._

--pues entonces—murmuro la duende— no te vuelvo a molestar Isabella. –termino dolida.

--bien!! – chillo mi esposa.

--Bella, deja en paz a Alice. por favor – le pidió Jasper tranquilamente

--pero… Jaspe…

--pero nada Isabella! – la interrumpí – son cosas de mis hermanos.

--son mi familia también! – se defendió.

--claro que lo somos cariño – hablo Esme

--de verdad están más locos que Paul y Leah – hablo por primera vez Jacob que había visto toda la escena en silencio como el resto de la familia.

--son peor que los vulturis – le siguió mi querido y adorado hermano Emmett .

--tu calla…

--ya se! Ya sé! … que me callee!! – gruño molesto—pero saben que. No me quiero callar, he escuchado por horas sus estúpidas peleas. Edward acéptalo eres un idiota sobreprotector. Y si te burlaste de Bella, no lo niegues. ¿oh ya no te acuerdas del vejestorio que tenia por auto el cual cambiaste por un Guardian? Que muy convenientemente dejo de siempre me he burlado de ella. No es nada del otro mundo!

--Emmett!! – chillo Bella

--Emmett, nada Isabella. Que tú no eres ninguna santa, te peleas con todo el mundo últimamente, lastimas a Edward, te peleas con Rose por una estupidez, y ahora atacas a Alice.

--no se te olvide Esme!—chillo Rose

--no es verdad! – se defendió mi esposa. Eso fue culpa de ellos, yo solo me defendí.

--ah si… llámalo como quieras, yo digo que estás loca. Eres peor que Alice!!

--ah no, conmigo no te metas!... no te lo permito Emmett – lo amenazo mi hermana.

--ah no?... eres peor que un lobo recién convertido!

--hey, no se vale, yo no te he hecho nada!—grito Jake

--hueles a perro mojado, y apestas la casa!

--es también mi casa—se defendió

--pero apestas Jacob!... apestas!!!

--tu también apestas! – le grito Jake

_Una ola de tranquilidad invadió el cuarto._

--ah no Jasper, no te voy a permitir que hagas eso!

--yo qué?! – pregunto Jasper confundido

--yo qué?!... yo qué?, no te hagas el santito Jasper.

--no me hago nada Emmett!! – le gruño

--eres un idiota Jasper!, siempre tratando de calmarnos cuando te conviene. Pero a ti quien te calma?... eh? Eh?...

_Jasper se agazapo, esto ya no me estaba gustando, me sentía enojado por lo que Emmett estaba diciendo, pero eran mis hermanos. al parecer Jasper iba a hacer lo que todos queríamos en ese momento._

--Emmett deja en paz a Jasper! – le ordene

--no te metas Eddy

--no me digas asi!! – me molestaba bastante ese apodo

--jodete Edward!

--dale una lección Jasper ¡ -- lo apoyo Jacob, mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

--nadie le va a dar una lección a nadie!! – grito un muy furioso Carlisle.

**CARLISLE POV**

_No era posible. Me había llevado al límite. _

_Todos los miembros de la familia me miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Me interpuse entre Emmett y Jasper, mas temiendo por mi impulsivo hijo que por mi hijo experto en luchas._

--todos, cálmense ya!—les grite – esto no puede estar pasando, somos familia!

--Carlisle, cariño – trataba de tranquilizarme mi esposa. Pero a este punto eso ya era algo imposible.

--no Esme, ni te atrevas a defender a esta bola de… --me agarre el puente nasal—no es posible chicos, de verdad. No sé que les está pasando, pero esto no puede seguir así. He decidido que necesitan una lección.

--¿!queeeee¡?—chillaron todos a la vez.

--Cariño, estás seguro, los chicos después de todo no se han portado tan mal – intervino Esme. Como siempre abogando por ellos.

--no Esme, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegamos a la casa?

_Mi esposa me miro con los ojos abiertos de la supresa. Sonreí al darme cuenta que comprendía. Me vengaría de ellos por arruinar nuestra preciosa luna de miel. Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo._

_Estoy seguro que mis hijos notaron el brillo maligno en mis ojos ya que se tensaron al instante._

--jajajaj!!! – escuche las carcajadas de Jake, que se estaba retorciendo de la risa.

--¿de qué te ríes chucho maldito? – gruño Rose

--per…per…don, pero… jajajaja… castigados!! .. Castigados!! …jajaja… eres lo máximo Carlisle

--jake—lo llame—creo que no has entendido. Dije todos – recalque. Jacob paro de reír bruscamente, para fruncir el ceño en forma preocupada. Alice le saco la lengua como una niña.

--eh.. Carlisle, pero, pero yo.. No--- tartamudeo

--dije que todos Jacob, y tu, eres parte de la familia.

--pero, pero… no es justo Carlisle. Yo no hice nada—bufo molesto mientras movía los brazos de arriba abajo frustrado.

--ah no? – lo mire sarcástico. El se puso visiblemente nervioso.

--no –contesto dudando

--y el accidente con el piano de Edward? – le recordé

--Demonios! – mascullo entre dientes. Mientras el resto de mis hijos, excepto Edward, se reían a carcajada limpia.

--eso es genial! – chillo la duende—nimodo Jaky – lo miro con burla – no pensaste que tu "accidente" con el piano se iba a quedar impune verdad?

_**Yaa… por fin jajaja… sorrii que me tarde un poqitin, pero cero inspiración… tuve algunas cosas que hacer, y pues el fin de semana sali con mis amigos y asi y pss ya no tuve tiempo. Me costo un poquitín de trabajo, porque no quiero revelar las cosas tan rápido jajaja y quiero más problemas jajaja xD … **_

_**Bueno ya, necesito ayuda para los castigos de los Cullen… pliss Help! Es que no se me ocurre nada jajajaj xD… cualquier sugerencia será tomada en cuenta…**_

_**¿Quieren saber que hizo Jake con el piano de Edward? Jajajajaja**_

_**Bueno los dejo.. Besos vampiricos de su cullen favorito.**_

_**Dadle click al botón verde y un vampiro en poca ropa entrara hoy por tu ventana mientras duermes… muajajajaja!**_


	13. SORPRESA!

_**Disclaimer: ya lo sabe. =D**_

_**Disfrútenlo… que me he tardado un buen en terminarlo jajaja xD les tengo una pequeña sorpresita.=P spero les guste**_

CARLISLE

_Me estuve quebrando la cabeza durante horas tratando de encontrar los castigos adecuados para mi familia. Pero utilizar violencia con ellos no serviría. Darles unas palmadas en la nalgas no iba a servir y dudo mucho que mi querida esposa me deje arrancarles las orejas a girones por portarse mal._

--No puede ser – me sobe las sienes abochornado por la falta de ideas.

_Escuche como sonaba el teléfono por toda la casa. Eso hizo que diera un pequeño salto en mi asiento._

--tienen prohibido contestar! – grite para que la familia me escuchara.

_Escuche los bufidos de mis hijos y la risa de mi esposa. Descolgué el teléfono con pereza, pero aliviado por el descanso momentáneo._

--casa de la familia Cullen – conteste

--abuelo!! –chillo una voz del otro lado.

--Ness? – pregunte sorprendido.

--claro, cuantas nietas que te llamen abuelo, tienes? – me imagine su sonrisa del otro lado. Sonreí divertido. –¿eh, no se supone que estaban de vacaciones?

--muy inteligente cariño. Lo estábamos, pero tuvimos que regresar antes – contesté sin darle los detalles de nuestro regreso premeditado

--Abuelo, ¿de casualidad no estará Jake por ahí?, acabo de colgar con Billie y me dijo que no había ido a la Reserva en todo el día

--eh, no… digo, si cariño. Jacob esta abajo – conteste dudando.

--Genial! – chillo – le puedes pasar el teléfono, tengo algo importante que decirle, seguro le va a encantar – dijo emocionada.

--eh, me temo que no será posible cariño –

--¿Qué?, ¿por qué no abuelo?, ¿está ocupado?, no importa dile que deje de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo y conteste el teléfono – dijo primero sorprendida y luego divertida.

--no, no es eso Ness, lo que pasa es que… --hice una pausa – emm, bueno, está castigado –solté

--¡¿CASTIGADOOO?! DILE A MI PADREEE QUE ME ENOJARE BASTANTE CON EL SI LE HACE ALGO! – grito indignada. Escuche el bufido de mi hijo allá abajo.

--creo que te escucho Ness. Pero no fue tu padre quien lo ha castigado –confesé

--¡ENTONCES DILE A MAMA QUE VICTORIA SE QUEDARA CORTA CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA! –gruño de nuevo.

--"¡dile a esa hija maleducada que tengo que no he sido yo Carlisle!"—escuche como gritaba mi nuera desde abajo.

--eh, Ness—dude, no quería pensar como reaccionaria cuando revelara al culpable de que su alma gemela estuviera castigada – no fue Bella

--¿entonces quien ha sido abuelo?, ¿fue mi tía Rose?. Porque si fue ella le tiño el pelo de verde. ¡lo juro! – exploto de nuevo. Escuche otro bufido desde abajo, y una "maldito chucho piojoso"

--Nessie, cariño no ha sido tampoco ella. Y antes de que digas algo tampoco Jasper, Emmett ni Alice

--¿entonces? – pregunto con voz confundida

--hemm, he… sido, yo – confesé. Cerré los ojos y aleje el teléfono de mi oído, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

--¡¿COOOOMOOOO?!, POR QUE CARLISLE, ¿POR QUE LO HICISTEE?, ¿POR LO DEL PIANOOO?, NO ES JUSTOOOO, YO TAMBIEN TUVE LA CULPA, CASTIGAMEE A MIII… ABUELAAAA! – chillo al teléfono. Me dio un poco de miedo ya que solo nos llamaba por nuestros nombres cuando estaba enojada.

_Sentí como una mano me arrebataba el teléfono. Esme había escuchado los escandalosos gritos de su nieta, no opuse resistencia, mi nieta era peor que mis hijos cuando se enojaba._

--aquí estoy cariño –escuche a dulce voz de mi esposa.

--Abuela, no es posible lo que ha hecho Carlisle! – chillo

--Ness, no le digas así—la regaño

--¿por qué ha castigado a Jake Abuela?—exigió mi nieta

--bueno cariño, las cosas aquí han… bueno, cambiado un poco

--¿cambiado?, ¿Cómo? – pregunto

--bueno, digamos que tus papas y tus tíos, están teniendo problemas de comportamiento

--¿y eso que tiene que ver con _MI_ Jacob? –enfatizo la palabra –el siempre se porta bien – lo defendió

--Ness, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto – la corrigió mi esposa

--pero, abuelita –la imagine haciendo un puchero igual que los de su tía Alice, agradecí que no tuviera el mismo efecto por teléfono

--nada de peros Nessi, tu abuelito ha hecho bien. Jacob se ha portado mal, y lo sabes – la regaño de nuevo.

--pero abue, ni siquiera saben si fue el

--ah, claro que lo sabemos, lo que no sabemos es como sucedió, y eso no está bien, merece ser castigado como los demás

--¿los demás? … ¿Quién mas está castigado abuela? – pregunto. Esta niña era muy perspicaz.

--eh, eso.. no sé si deba decirte cariño—mi esposa me miro dubitativa. Le hice una seña para que me pasara el teléfono.

--Nessie, cariño – la llame

--Carlisle – contesto secamente

-- he castigado a toda la familia – confesé

--¿a todos? … ¿incluidos mis padres?—pregunto divertida

-- a todos cariño

--¿Qué han hecho esta vez? – pregunto divertida. Me sentí aliviado por su cambio de humor.

-- bueno, como dije antes, han tenido problemas de comportamiento.

--genial! – chillo

--no es divertido Ness—la reprendí

--oh abuelo, claro que lo es—sonreí al escuchar que me llamaba de nuevo abuelo.

--bueno, ¿puedo yo preguntarte por la razón de tu llamada y la insistencia de hablar con Jacob? – trate de desviar el tema

--oh, es que …-- hizo una pausa – se suponía que mañana, bueno… no le a digas mama, pero me… bueno…

--Ness, ¿Qué has hecho?—pregunte preocupado

--bueno, bueno –hizo una muletilla, efecto Jacob –meescapedelcampamento – dijo rápidamente.

--Ness, no te entiendo, dilo más despacio

--me escape del campamento—

--¡¿QUEEEEEE?!—chillamos Bella, Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

--Nessie, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas inmediatamente, tu padre y tu madre estarán muy disgustados – la reprendí—y para ser sincero yo también lo estoy.

--pero, abuelito, es que…

--pero nada, te regresas ahora mismo! – chille

--no puedo! – chillo frustrada—estoy muy lejos, estoy muy cerca de Forks

_Aleje el teléfono un segundo para concentrarme. Mire a mi esposa que estaba parada donde mismo con una mueca de sorpresa. Acerque el teléfono de nuevo._

--¿que tan cerca estas de Forks?—pregunte

--eh, bueno… muy, pero muy cerca.

--¿Qué tan cerca Ness? – pregunte cansado por sus largas

--bueno, digamos que… estoy a unos minutos de la casa de mi abuelo Charlie—contesto al fin

--"_RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN"!! –_escuche como gritaban sus padres muy pero muy molestos.

--Nessie, será mejor que te quedes con Charlie esta noche. Dile que te pase a dejar en la mañana antes de trabajar, te daré tiempo para que medites lo que has hecho.

-- está bien abuelito – contesto asustada por que la habíamos descubierto. – tengo que irme –intento zafarse

-- Ness – la llame

--¿si abuelito? – contesto con voz dulce

--estas castigada – y colgué el teléfono.

JACOB POV

_¡Esto no podía ser posible!_

_¡Maldición!_

--Jacob. ¿puedo hablar contigo?—me pido Edward con su antigua voz. Con la que no me gustaba.

--eh… Ed – tartamudeé

-- dime Edward –siseo con una mueca de malicia en el rostro.

--Bella? – la llame en busca de apoyo

-- olvídalo Jacob – me contesto indiferente

--eh, Edward, ¿de que quieres hablar? – pregunte con miedo

--bueno … quisiera que me aclararas algunas dudas

--¿dudas?

--si, dudas – repitió con voz gutural. Escuche la risa de Jasper detrás de mí.

--¿Qué están gracioso Jasper? – dirigió la mirada hostil hacia su hermano. Me alegre al instante.

-- no nada—contesto Jasper desganado. Edward bufo molesto y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia mí mientras Jasper le contaba algo a la duende en el oído y esta reía disimuladamente.

-- bueno Jake… puedes empezar con decirme que fue exactamente lo que paso con mi piano, después que es lo que Bella – la miro con reproche—y tu no quieren que yo sepa, y puedes terminar diciéndome que es todo eso de que nessie se escapo del campamento. No te preocupes por el orden – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra – puedes empezar por la que gustes.

_¿Qué no me preocupara?, este vampiro estaba loco. En cuanto se enterara de lo que paso con su… amm no pienses en eso. Nessie comiendo helado, si eso es seguro, piensa en eso, o en Billie y Charlie peleando por la última galleta para el café._

--Jacob! – gruño Edward

--ya voy, ya voy –conteste resignado—lo de tu piano, bueno, yo te juro que n…

--¡Jake! – chillo la duende mientras sentía como brincaba encima mío

--¡Alice! –gruño mi suegro

--eeh, Alice, ¿que haces pregunte confundido?

--he tenido una visión!—chillo feliz

--Alice, estoy tratando de hablar con Jacob! – chillo frustrado su hermano

--y yo estoy tratando de contarle mi visión – le saco la lengua

--pero si tú no has tenido visiones en todo el día – bufo el

--exacto! – grito—pero tuve una Ed… y como estaba muy confusa supe inmediatamente que era sobre Jacob

--tu no puedes ver a Jacob!! – chillo aun mas frustrado

--Jasper! –grito por ayuda

--ah no Alice, sal de esta tu sola…

--anda Alice, deja que hable con Jacob—gruño Edward

--Jazz!! – chillo de nuevo la duende

--no!! , te has trepado encima de el!—grito indignado

--celoso! – grito divertida mientras le sacaba la lengua

_Ahora no tenía a un padre celoso, si no a un padre celoso y a un marido celoso. Esto era el infierno, y se volvió peor cuando sentí todo el "cariño" con el que Jasper me destriparía si su esposa no bajaba de mi espalda próximamente._

--Alice – la llame—sería mejor que bajaras

_Me hizo un puchero._

--¿por favor? – suplique

--hay, está bien. Aguafiestas! – chillo mientras sentía como su peso se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Me saco la lengua como lo había hecho con Jasper anteriormente.

--bueno Jake – bufo irritado Edward mientras hacia su típico gesto de tocarse las fosas nasales.

_Me tense de nuevo, aun no había pensado en una excusa para explicar todo eso… no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo ya que a estos vampiros locos les había dado por comportarse raro._

--chicos!! – escuche la dulce, dulce voz de Esme que venía bajando por las escaleras

--Maldición!

_Bendita seas Esme! …_

_Bufamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, solo que él lo hizo en voz alta y yo lo mentalice. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para el vampiro._

--no creas que te has salvado Jacob – me amenazo y se volteo a ver a su madre y a su padre que habían llegado a la sala.

ESME POV

_Baje tratando de verme feliz para infundirles ese sentimiento mis hijos, pero la verdad es que estaba preocupada y divertida a la vez._

_Preocupada por la integridad de mí esposo_

_Divertida por las reacciones de mis hijos cuando se enteraran de lo que su padre había planeado para ellos._

_--_chicos—hablo mi esposo—al comedor. Ahora! – ordeno. Me derretí al escuchar su voz de mando, era tan… sexy.

_Edward me miro feo. Me reí. _

_--¿_podrías dejar de pensar eso? – me pidió abrumado mientras se sobaba las sienes

--claro, perdón—me reí

--gracias –espeto cansino

--¿Qué estabas pensando? – pregunto mi muy curioso hijo. Emmett

--por las olas de lujuria que desprendes creo que no es nada agradable – comento asqueado Jasper

--hey, dejen en paz a su madre! – los regaño mi esposo. Me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y me guiño un ojo.

--Mama!! – chillaron Edward y Jasper

--está bien, está bien – me reí

--¿Qué?, ¿Qué? – pregunto ansioso Emmett. Siempre le molesto no saber lo que pasa alrededor.

--Emmett! – Alice le dio un golpe en la nuca.—no seas idiota, es obvio que mama está pensando cochinadas! – chillo

--iuuuu!! Mama!! – dijo con asco

--cállate, que tú haces lo mismo – lo regaño Rose

--y eres bastante peor –siguió Bella

--dejen a su madre en paz—pidió mi esposo de nuevo

--entonces dile que deje de pensar eso! – chillo Edward mas frustrado

--no puedo si me lo siguen recordando—me defendí—su padre es muy sexi! – chille

--¡MAMAAA! – chillaron Emmett y Alice

--¡CARLISLE!!—chillaron al mismo tiempo Edward y Jasper

--¿Qué?—los reto su padre – su madre también es muy, pero muy sexi – ronroneo mientras se acercaba a velocidad vampírica y me daba un beso.

_Escuche los bufidos, los jadeos y los gritos de nuestra familia, pero los ignore, me había perdido en la humedad y la calidez de mi esposo, que movía su lengua dentro de mí con avidez, provocando que mi cuerpo se calentara automáticamente._

--¡juro que si no paran, me suicido!—chillo Jasper

_Carlisle y yo nos separamos a regañadientes._

--ya, ya, no sean llorones – los regaño Carlisle

--no podemos llorar – se defendió Alice

--Dios mío Esme—hablo Jasper – por poco hacen que vomite – suspiro

_Carlisle le dio un golpe en la nuca._

--auch!! – se quejo mi hijo

--eso es para que aprendan a respetarnos. Y para que sepan lo que nosotros tenemos que aguantar por las noches – nos defendió

_Hice una mueca horrorizada. Las noches eran un infierno para nosotros cuando a todos nuestros hijos les daba por demostrar su cariño. No era muy agradable tener que escucharlos sin poder evitarlo._

--lo siento Esme—susurro apenado Jasper

--no te preocupes hijo –le sonreí

_Llegamos al comedor, cada uno ocupo su asiento, Carlisle en la punta, yo a su derecha, Edward a la izquierda, a mi lado estaba Alice y enseguida de ella Jasper, después estaba Rose. Por el lado de Edward estaban Bella y Jacob, y Emmet ocupaba el asiento de Nessie, alejándose de su esposa. _

_Habíamos alargado la mesa, por el simple hecho que nuestra familia se había agrandado. Ahora teníamos a Bella, Nessie y Jacob, incluso teníamos reservado el asiento de la punta contraria a la de Carlisle para Charlie, y un asiento para nuestro licántropo favorito después de Jacob. Seth que venía muy seguido a visitarnos. eso nos daba una mesa de doce sillas muy grande._

--chicos – comenzó Carlisle. Todos lo miramos en espera delo que nos fuera a decir.

-- debido a su comportamiento de los últimos días—los miro a todos. Uno por uno.—he decidido cuáles serán sus castigos.

_Bufidos generales_

--papa, ¿estas seguro que no podemos… negociar?—Emmett pronuncio las palabras como todo un mafioso.

--no Emmett – contesto mi esposo

--y si prometemos que nos portaremos bien – insistió Alice—de corazón—y acto seguido puso su carita y su puchero favorita. Vi de reojo como Edward sonreía y Jasper la miraba esperanzado.

--nada de eso señorita—dijo Carlisle—y quita esa carita inmediatamente, o le agregare a tu castigo unas cuantas cosas mas

_Mi hija abrió los ojos como platos mientras Jacob reía ante la escena._

--eso va para ti también Jacob – lo reprendió. Dejo de reír al instante.

--podrías decirnos de una vez cuales son los castigos –bufo Edward

--por supuesto hijo—sonrió mi esposo. – y ya que estas tan ansioso por saber los castigos empezare contigo

--genial! – bufo con sarcasmo

-- Primero quiero aclarar que los todo los castigos serán de veinticuatro horas, con posibilidad de aumentar dependiendo los resultados. Con esto aclarado comenzare.

--Edward—_comenzó teatralmente_ – tu castigo consistirá en lo siguiente: tienes prohibido usar tu volvo –_mi hijo abrió los ojos horrorizado. Carlisle sonrió_ – Esme, puedes traer un plato de la cocina? – _corrí a velocidad vampírica por él y lo coloque en el centro de la mesa _– tus llaves hijo—_le hizo una señal hacia el plato. Edward las tiro perfectamente dentro del plato mientras bufaba indignado_.

--jajaja, Edward sin su volvo no es Edward – _se carcajeo Emmett_

_Mala idea._

_--_puedes ir preparando tus llaves también Emmett – lo amenazo Carlisle.

_Emmett paro de reír e hizo una mueca de susto._

--bueno – bufo Carlisle – esa era la primera parte del castigo

--¿hay más? – grito horrorizado Edward. Vi de reojo como mis hijos e hijas contenían la risa.

--por supuesto – anuncio Carlisle – tampoco puedes acercarte a tu piano. Nada de música Edward. Además tendrás que hacer dos listas; la primera será sobre cinco cosas que te molestan de tu esposa, no importa si son de su época humana o vampírica y otras cinco cosas que ames de ella. La segunda será sobre Jacob y Nessie y los pros de esa relación, también serán cinco puntos –_vi como Jacob sonreía—_no puedes meterte en las cosas de Jacob y Nessie y prohibido dar opiniones sobre su relación.

--Carlisle, eso es demasiado—se quejo mi hijo

-- los castigos están basados en su comportamiento Edward, solo trato de sacar lo mejor de cada uno.

--creo que los vulturi suenan excepcionalmente nobles al lado tuyo Carlisle – irrumpió Alice

--bueno –sonrió mi esposo –ya que piensas eso, creo que seguiré contigo querida – Alice pego un salto asustada.

--Carlisle, seguro que no lo podemos arreglar? – intento de nuevo

--no. – y sonrió angelicalmente.

_**Perdón , perdón por cortarlo… pero ya son nueve hojas en Word y son las 4:23 de la mañana jajaja .. como que me entretuve un poco… en elproximo capitulo seguire con los demás castigos.. sii tienen alguna dudaaa sobre el capitulo háganmelo saber…**_

_**¿les gusto mi sorpresa?... nessie entra en acción jajajaj**_

_**Bueno me voy a dormir, espero depertar con un review de su parte jajaja xD es mui placentero cuando eso pasa… =P **_

_**Recuerden que si tienen tiempo para leer también para dejar review..=D**_

_**Dadleee al botón verde, que nomuerde.. pero yo sii, si no me dejar review… y en lugar de mandarles a Edward, jasper, Carlisle, Emmet o Jacob (en caso de ser mujeres) o a Bella, Nessie, Alice, Rose y Esme (en caso de ser hombre) les mandare a los vulturis jajajaja xD.. o en su defecto a James o a Paul… oo quizá a Victoria o Leah jajajaja…**_

_**Asi que pinchadle all botón verdee… a que es un mounstro aterrador!!!**_


	14. CASTIGOS

ESME POV

_Tengo que admitirlo, la cara de Edward cuando escucho "sus" castigos no tenia precio._

_Me está mirando feo. Me está mirando feo!_

_Piensa en otra cosa. Rápido. _

_Carlisle, en traje de baño…_

_Genial!... funciono, por lo menos ya no me está mirando._

--Carlisle, seguro que no lo podemos arreglar? – escuche la voz de Alice, tratando de persuadir a mi esposo.

--no. – contesto él, y sonrió angelicalmente.

--pero, no es justo Carlisle! –chillo mi hija

--vivimos en un mundo injusto pequeña—le dijo con burla

--bah!... venga pues, ¿cuales son "mis castigos"?

--bueno, primero; podrías empezar por sacar las llaves de tu auto y colocarlas junto con las de Edward en ese hermoso tazón—le señalo con el dedo y una mueca en el rostro.

--no!!!, papa… lo que quieras menos eso!—chillo horrorizada

--anda Alice, ni que fuera para tanto – intervino Ed

--oh no, claro que no, para ti no lo es porque todavía tienes tu Aston Martin!!—le gruño mi hija

--eh, Al… --tartamudeo el ante la mirada de todos.

--no lo niegues Edward, te vi en el. Ibas a Port Angeles, lejos de Carlisle!—chillo de nuevo.

--Alice! – grito frustrado mi hijo.

--Edward, las llaves del Aston. ¿Por favor? –le pidió Carlisle

--esta me las pagas enana! – le gruño mi hijo. Alice le saco la lengua como un chiquillo travieso. Vi como mis otros hijos aguantaban la risa.

--bueno. Alice, las llaves!—le pidió de nuevo Carlisle.

--papa! – chillo mientras arrojaba las llaves al tazón, junto con el par de Edward.

--creo que sería bueno que los demás vayan arrojando también sus llaves –anuncio Carlisle, a lo que los bufidos, resoplidos y mis risas no se dejaron esperar.

--no, Carlisle. Mi jeep no! – grito Emmett asustado.

--mi Bmw jamás!... jamás! – sentencio Rose

--A mi no me importa, toma – esa era Bella, que hecho las llaves de su coche sin rechistar.

--oh, no tiene caso negarme ¿no?—dijo Jasper. A lo que le siguió un ruidoso choque de llaves en el plato. Y una ola de apatía.

--Jazz cariño – intervine –no hagas eso. Por favor.

--bah! – mascullo y termino de torturarnos

--bueno, Emmett, Rose, estamos esperando—les dijo mi esposo

--no Carlisle, por favor, por favor, por favor! – suplicaba mi hijo

--olvídalo Carlisle. –farfullo Rose.

--Jasper, Jacob. ¿Me harían el honor?

_Eso ni Alice se lo vio venir, en cuanto mi esposo pronuncio las palabras, Jasper y Jacob les arrebataron las llaves a los tercos de mis hijos, que no querían deshacerse de las llaves. Rose le aventó un manotazo a Jasper, pero este lo evito tan rápido que hasta yo tuve problemas en verlo. Sonrió con picardía y aventó las llaves al tazón. Jacob las aventó un segundo después, Emmett ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Cuando miro las llaves en el plato bufo molesto._

--eso no era necesario Carlisle—se quejo mi hijo

--bueno, bueno, quiero terminar con esto hoy. Así que Alice.

--dime –le sonrió, como esperando que eso funcionara y le quitara el castigo por obra de magia.

--punto numero dos: -- sonreí cuando escuche a mi hija bufar – no puedes hacer compras, ni..

--pero, pero …-- tartamudeó mi hija visiblemente consternada. Jasper sonrió.

--he dicho que nada de compras Alice!, y cero tarjetas de crédito

--de eso ya me encargue Carlisle—anuncio orgulloso jasper

--eres un troglodita jasper!!—gruño Alice—mataste a mis bebes!

--ya Alice, por lo menos me ahorro el trabajo

--de nada – murmuro Jasper.

--hija, por ultimo tendrás que ponerte en el lugar de tu esposo—dijo Carlisle

--¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso papa?

--fácil. Harás todo lo que él te pida. Sin abusar Jasper – a pesar de la advertencia de mi esposo Jasper sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Tanta fue su alegría que inundo todo el comedor.

--aah no Carlisle!, por favor, eso no!—chillo mi hija

--lo harás Alice, si no, te quitaremos tus queridas prendas de diseñador. Una por una

--genial! – chillo Emmett

--cállate idiota!—lo amenazo mi hija

--oh, esto será interesante – se burlo Edward

--si que lo será – se carcajeo Jake

_Mi hija tenía el ceño tan fruncido que por un momento temí que se quedara así para siempre._

_--_ya, ya, dejen en paz a su hermana – los regaño mi esposo -- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?—pregunto con una sonrisa

_Silencio, y miradas de aprehensión._

_--_bueno, tendré que elegir yo – anuncio feliz Carlisle. Miro a todos los que estábamos sentados en la mesa y luego sonrió. Me reí al ver donde había parado.

--Rose—anuncio como quien gana un programa de concursos. Mi hija hizo un mohín.

--dime Carlisle – pronuncio con sorna

--bueno cariño, ya sabes las reglas, son veinticuatro ho…

--si, si, lo sé. Al grano, lo que sea que vayas a decir dilo de una vez—pronuncio molesta

_Me reí internamente, su actitud no me había decepcionado. Era tan propio de Rose_

--bueno, si así lo quieres – sonrió el – Rose, tu castigo será; primero, como ya te diste cuenta no podrás usar tu carro –_bufidos—_dormirás lejos de Emmet…

--hey Carlisle, ese castigo es genial! – Chillo Emmett – castigarla de esa forma. Sin su sexy esposo. Eres mi ídolo! – chillo

--cállate idiota! – lo reprendió su esposa

--pero un idiota muy sexy – le saco la lengua. Mi hijo podía llegar a ser tan infantil.

--Emmett, por favor! – Bufo Carlisle—es un castigo para los dos. Y antes de que me interrumpas diré rápidamente el resto de tus castigos Rose. Tienes prohibido mirarte al espejo.

--wow!... eso sí que es duro Carlisle—se rio Bella, que se gano una mirada asesina de mi hija

--chicos por favor!—pidió molesto mi esposo – tendrás que hacer una lista sobre la familia y las cosas positivas de esta, tendrás que mencionar por lo menos un factor positivo de cada miembro. Incluido Jacob

--eh, eso no es justo Carlisle, el no es de la familia! – chillo por primera vez mi hija

--por supuesto que lo es hija – rebatió Carlisle—y como miembro tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no.

--oh, trágame tierra—dramatizo ella

--y ya que lo mencionas, el último punto de tu castigo es que tienes prohibido dirigirte a Jacob de manera despectiva.

--entonces como quieres que le diga? – ironizo Rose—mis apodos son perfectos—sonrió con malicia

--lo llamaras por lo que es. Tu sobrino

_Me tape los oídos, no quería escuchar las palabrotas que diría mi hija. _

_En mala hora recordé que soy vampiro._

JACOB POV

_Los castigos eran geniales, sobre todo el de Rose…. jajajaj, tener que llamarme sobrino cada vez que se dirija a mí._

_Fabuloso. Tendré que buscar maneras para hacerla llamarme así cada cinco minutos. Y tenía lo de los espejos y su grano. Será divertidísimo…_

--bueno, ya que estamos en esto –la voz de Carlisle me saco de mi muy precioso sueño –y ya que Emmett esta tan feliz con el castigo de Rose

--estúpido – murmuro la rubia

--Rose, por favor—le pidió Carlisle – chicos, quiero terminar con esto—se sobo las sienes

--vamos Papi, ¿Cuál es mi castigo? – le sonrió el grandote

--bueno, hijo, lo primero era tu carro – señalo el tazón

--oh, sí – se lamento Emmett

--lo segundo es que dormirás lejos de Rose, como se lo dije a ella

--ese castigo es genial papa! – sonrió de nuevo

_Emmet se paro encima de la mesa con un movimiento rápido y desgarro su camiseta. Alice chillo indignada y Rose lo miro incrédula, todos los demás lo miramos sorprendidos._

_--_mira Rosie lo que te vas a perder! – canturreo. Rose puso los ojos en blanco

--Emmett Cullen bájate de mi mesa ahora mismo!—gruño Esme.

_Recordatorio mental: nunca meterse con los muebles de Esme_

_Emmett seguía dando saltos en la mesa brincoteando. Bella lo miraba divertida mientras Edward y Jasper rodaban los ojos ante la escena tan ridícula. Alice miraba como posesa las tiritas en las que se había convertido la camiseta seguramente de diseñador._

--que te bajes!! – chillo Esme. Pero esta vez imito al mastodonte que tenia por hijo.

_Se subió de un salto limpio a la mesa, y lo tomo de una oreja, como todo un chiquillo y lo arrastro hasta la orilla. Emmett chillaba, eso seguramente hasta a un vampiro debía dolerle ¿no?_

_--_ay, ay… mama, ya, ya me baje ¡ -- chillo el, mientras todos explotamos al mismo tiempo. Era imposible no reírse ante tal escena.

--Dios mío! – escuche como bufo Carlisle

--eres un idiota—espeto la rubia a su marido.

--Jasper, ¿podrías?, por favor—pidió un exasperado Carlisle. Y de pronto toda la diversión termino.

--graaaciass—dijo con ironía. Respiro profundamente (como si eso fuera a servirle)—Emmett no puedes burlarte de tus hermanos, en especial de Bella—el grandulón lo miro con cara de horror. Bella sonrió.—y por ultimo tendrás que hacer todos tus deberes a velocidad humana. Nada de súper fuerza ni súper velocidad

--pero Carlisle – sonrió el – yo no tengo deberes

--oh Emmett, pues ya los tienes, empezaras por ayudarle a tu madre a limpiar y a cocinar

--pero si aquí nadie come

--ejem – carraspee

_Ambos miramos a Carlisle con duda en el rostro. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de decir que Emmett cocinaría?... ¿mi comida?_

--exacto chicos – nos sonrió con malicia

--Nooo!! – Chille –Carlisle, esto es parte de mi castigo ¿verdad?. Porque juro que no volveré a meterme con las cosas de Edward, ni a comerme todo lo que Esme deja en el refrigerador…-- suplique

--Jacob, este no es un castigo para ti

--claro que lo es – hice un mohín

-- no te quejes Jacob, que no vas a ser tu el que se queme las pestañas en la cocina—interrumpió Emmett

-- y tu no vas a ser quien muera intoxicado! – grite horrorizado

--oh, no te preocupes – hablo el malvado de Carlisle—Emmett cocinara y probara toda la comida.

--no!!! … eso no es justo, es totalmente asqueroso! – chillo el grandote

--oh, bueno, eso me tranquiliza—ironice

--ya, ya chicos. Tu cocinas (señalo a Emmett) y tu comes (me apunto a mi) y punto

--no te preocupes Jake – me sonrió Esme—yo supervisare todo lo que cocine Emmett

--bendita seas Esme—le devolví la sonrisa un poco menos preocupado.

--bueno, ya que estamos bien con eso quiero seguir con Jasper

_Sentí la frustración del rubio invadir la habitación_

--vamos Jazzy – lo llamo su esposa – no creo que sea tan malo – termino con malicia. El vampiro frunció el seño.

--Alice, por favor – bufo Carlisle –Jasper?

--si Carlisle

--como ya viste, no podrás usar tu motocicleta

--lo se – contesto con tono cansino

--tienes prohibido apostar con Emmett –Carlisle rodo los ojos – ya tenemos demasiado con sus tonterías, necesitamos un día de descanso.

_Carlisle tenia razone en eso. No puedo negar que la mayoría de las veces las apuestas de Jasper y Emmett eran muy divertidas. Sobre todo si incluían a Edward o a Rose. Pero otras veces eran muy molestas. Servirme la comida en un plato para perro o cambiar mi shampoo por uno para perros no era nada agradable. Olí a antipulgas durante una semana. _

--ya era hora – murmuro Bella quien había sido blanco de las apuestas de los vampiros muchas veces. Jasper seguía con el seño fruncido.

--está bien – asintió con apatía. De pronto el vampiro sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

--ah no – lo paro Carlisle – lo que sea que estés planeando está prohibido Jasper – lo reprendió el doctor

--no estoy planeando nada Carlisle – contesto el ante la mirada de todos. Se veía incomodo con la repentina atención.

--te conozco Jasper Cullen. Y estoy seguro que lo que planeas no será nada bueno

--me ofendes Carlisle—contesto teatralmente

_Carlisle estaba a punto de decir algo cuando todo nos tensamos al instante. Sentí una ola de apatía recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a extrañar a Rennesme._

_Edward me miro feo. Piensa en otra cosa Jake… _

_La reserva._

_Que estarán haciendo Quil, Embry y Seth?. De seguro han de estar cenando en casa de Sam y Emily. _

_Oh los pasteles de Emily. _

_Tengo hambre, tal vez haya quedado un poco de comida por ahí…_

--Jasper Cullen!! – el grito me saco de mis ensoñaciones y de mi apatía repentina.

--¿!qué?! – contesto el vampiro haciéndose el inocente

--tienes prohibido terminantemente usar tus dones!. Nada de andar haciendo que la gente cambie de humor para divertirte. No no y no! –grito un Carlisle visiblemente molesto

--vamos Carlisle! – lo llamo el vampiro tratando de suavizar las cosas

--y deja de tratar de tranquilizarme –bufo de nuevo

--uy, está bien. Estamos muy sensibles hoy ¿verdad? – ironizo el rubio

--solo por eso, querido hijo, te has ganado un castigo mas

--eh, no Carlisle, ya con esos está bien. Gracias—ahora el rubio parecía preocupado

--claro que no Jasper, al parecer necesitas un poco de amor rudo.

--oh Carlisle, vamos!. Yo ya tengo suficiente amor rudo para toda la eternidad—miro burlonamente a sus esposa.

--y si no te callas será peor Jazzy – lo amenazo su esposa. El rubio la miro horrorizado. Había que darle crédito al duendecillo. Al parecer era el único vampiro en el mundo capaz de provocarle miedo a su esposo.

--eh, está bien –murmuro -- ¿Cuál es mi último castigo?

--bueno, tendrás que hacer una lista al igual que Rose

--ah no Carlisle. Eso no!—se quejo el vampiro

--lo harás Jasper – le dijo Alice con mirada reprobatoria.

--pe… pero

--pero nada hijo. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que contar algo agradable de cada uno. Y como le dije a Rose tienes que incluir a Jake

_Oh, no. El vampiro me está mirando feo._

_Creo que esto de mirar feo al único humano, bueno semi humano por aquí se está haciendo costumbre._

_--_y puedo preguntar por qué ese castigo

--claro hijo. Necesitas aprender a expresarte… de otra forma. Ya sabes, con "palabras"—Carlisle entrecomillo lo último ante la mirada de incredulidad del vampiro.

--yo me expreso bastante bien – se defendió

--huy si claro—se burlo Edward. Jasper lo miro feo. Por lo menos esta vez las miradas asesinas no eran dirigidas a mí.

--¿eso qué significa Edward? – espeto el rubio

--oh vamos Jasper!. Si dijeras todo lo que piensas ya estuviéramos igual de locos que Alice.

--hey, conmigo no te metas!—salto la duende

--Jasper, podrías… por favor, dejar de hacer eso? – le pidió Edward, que había cambiado su tono de burla por uno de suplica.

--Jasper, te acabo de prohibir usar tus dones! – lo reprendió Carlisle

--oh, padre. No te preocupes. Con Edward no es necesario usar mis "dones"—contesto con malicia

_Miramos a Edward que se sobaba las sienes y a Jasper que sonreía con una mueca de diversión. Y comprendí lo que quiso decir con lo de no usar sus "dones"._

--jasper…-- lo llamo Esme. Edward se relajo en su asiento.

--gracias mama

-- de nada cariño. Y Jazz me podrías decir qué demonios le estabas mostrando a Edward?

--créeme, que no querrás saber – contesto Edward

--claro Esme—contesto un sonriente Jasper—yo le estab…

--no!—chillo Edward. Mama de verdad no te gustara – la miro con suplica en los ojos. La curiosidad estaba entrando en mí.

--está bien, está bien. No quiero saberlo Jazz

--pero, yo podría decirles – ofreció de nuevo

--no gracias hijo – miro a Edward que negaba con la cabeza

--oh, está bien – dramatizo de nuevo el rubio.

--bueno, ya. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez. Bella. – hablo Carlisle

--¿me toca a mí? – pregunto mi mejor amiga

--exacto

--oh, esto será interesante – murmuro Emmett a mi oído mientras frotaba las palmas con diversión.

--si que lo será – le conteste divertido.

--cállate Jacob! – gruño bajito mi amiga a un lado mío

--bueno Bella.—empezó Carlisle, ignorando nuestro pequeño intercambio de opiniones—lo primero era tu carro, pero ya que a ti no te importa demasiado, lo cambiare por otro. Puedes tomar tus llaves – le informo, mientras todos nos mirábamos con indignación

--hey, eso no es justo! – chillo Emmett

--si Bella tiene su carro, yo quiero mi Porche!

--mi volvo Carlisle!

--mi Bmw es mas im…

--ya chicos! – Grito Carlisle—la única razón para regresarle sus llaves es que para ella no sería un castigo quitarle su coche. Así que será la única que tendrá coche por el momento.

--Carlisle. Me parece fantástico. Pero dijiste que cambiaste mi castigo por otro

--oh si –sonrió el –en lugar de quitarte tu auto, he decidido quitarte toda tu colección de libros

--¡¿quuueeeee?! – Bella abrió los ojos como platos—pe..pe…pero. Carlisle!

--grandioso –murmuro su marido

--te has superado a ti mismo Carlisle – lo felicito Jasper

--callensee!! –nos gruño Bella – Carlisle – lo miro con su mejor imitación de Alice, que para ser sincero lo único que provocaba era risa.—por favor, por favor, por favor. Mis libros no!

--ese es tu castigo Bella. Lo siento

--no Carlisle

--ya Bella, déjalo – le pidió su esposo – deberías estar agradecida. Eso de leer una y otra vez como katy y heathcliff se destruyen la vida no debe ser sano—Bella lo miro enojada

_Yo estaba de acuerdo con el vampiro. Bella ya debería saberse de memoria ese libro._

--hija, solo es un tiempo – la tranquilizo Carlisle—bueno, ese es solo la primera parte de tu castigo

--ah, hay segunda parte? – dijo sarcástica

--la segunda parte es que no puedes usar tu escudo, ni siquiera para proteger a otro miembro de la familia. Harás una lista al igual que Edward sobre lo bueno de la relación de Nessie y Jacob y porque es la persona perfecta para ella. Harás otra donde plasmaras el porqué Jacob es tu mejor amigo.

--genial! – chille. No pude contenerme

--idiota – espeto mi mejor amiga

--por eso es que tienes que hacer la lista Bells. Recuerda que yo te levantaba cuando te caías cuando eras humana. ¿y así me lo agradeces? – hice un movimiento teatral con la manos. Y ella como no. También me miro feo.

--Jake, Jake, Jake—dijo una y otra vez el que seria, ¿mi abuelo?

--jajaja, no creo que ese sea el termino correcto—se burlo Edward

--¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunto Carlisle, ante mi mirada de fastidio. Siempre tendía a olvidar que mi querido "suegro" podía leer mentes

--y técnicamente tampoco aplicaría ese "otro" termino—contesto ahora enfadado.

--¿Qué paso?... no es justo!—chillo Emmett que me zangoloteaba

--no pasa nada Emmett—le conteste

--ahhhh, no se vale. –se quejo de nuevo. Al grandulón no le gustaba no saber que pasaba

--eres el único que falta por saber su castigo—anuncio Carlisle mientras se pasaba una mano sobre su rubio cabello, se veía enfadado.

--por mi no te preocupes Carlisle—le sonreí – me iré a La reserva y listo, te dejare lidiar con los locos que tienes por hijos.

--ah, no!—chillo Bella – tú te quedas Jacob Black!

--si, no es justo que se vaya Jake y no le den su castigo, yo quiero saber cual es – intervino Emmett

--si es estrangularlo y colgar su cabeza como trofeo fuera de la casa yo quiero participar – pidió un sonriente pero muy macabro Jasper

--ah no, nadie va a torturar ni a desmembrar a Jacob

_Un hurra por mi ahora vampiro favorito. Edward Cullen_

_--_sin mi! – agrego maliciosamente.

_Bueno, al parecer todavía no me perdonaba. Retiro lo dicho, mi vampiro favorito ahora es Esme._

--si es que te dejo un pedazo –siseó la rubia

--ya ya chicos, nadie va a tocar a Jacob – intervino mi nueva vampira favorita

--cof-agua-cof-cof-fiestas – tocio Emmett

--te escuche! – chille

--basta! – grito Carlisle—por favor chicos, quiero terminar esto YA!

--oh, está bien

--como sea

Sisearon y murmuraron los integrantes de la familia

--bueno, cual es mi castigo Carlisle?.

--gracias Jake – sonrió – bueno, digamos que tu castigo principal se debe a tu pequeño "incidente" con el piano de Edward.

--eh –mire a Edward de reojo que fruncía el ceño – bueno Carlisle, fue un accidente, ya sabes. Cosas que pasan

--lo sabemos Jake, lo que no sabes es como paso ese "accidente"

--bueno, paso como pasan todos los accidentes—sonreí nerviosamente

--exacto, y en eso consistirá la primera parte de tu castigo. Tendrás que explicar exactamente como paso.

--eh, ¿Qué?!

--tienes algún inconveniente?

_Si, uno. Gigante! _

--eh, no, no, está bien

--entonces pasemos a la siguiente parte de tu castigo

_Como si no fuera suficiente tener que confesar un crimen ante el peor de los vampiros._

--nada de hacerle bromitas a Edward, Rose o Jasper. Nada de confabulaciones secretas con Emmett.

--a mi ni me miren. Yo soy inocente! – chillo teatralmente Emmett

--bueno… ya que Emmett nos aclaro su "inocencia", debes moderar tus cariños hacia Nessie

--Renneseme –bufo Bella

--bueno, Rennesme. Sabes que eso molesta mucho a algunos integrantes de la familia

--a mi no me molesta – intervino Alice divertida. Mientras Edward, Rose y Bella la fulminaban con la mirada.

--por ultimo—siguió Carlisle ignorando la escena – tienes prohibido convertirte en lobo

--eh!!.. ah no Carlisle, eso sí que no! – me pare en seco—tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir

--como si eso te hubiera importado antes – murmuro Bella. La ignore

--Carlisle, soy un Alfa – me golpe el pecho-- ¿recuerdas?

--si, lo sé Jacob, pero por eso me he tomado la libertad de avisar a Sam

--pero Sam no puede darla ordenes a mi manada

--no, pero tu si, por medio de un intermediario

--¿intermediario? – pregunte dubitativo

--si Jake.—contesto cansino

--pe..pero

--Charlie viene hacia acá!—chillo Alice, cortando la discusión

_Rennesme estaba por llegar. _

_Demonios. No había tenido tiempo de pensar._

_Escuchamos como el carro de Charlie aparco a la entrada y como se despedía de Nessie. Después se alejo con una promesa de volver, escuchamos los pasos demasiado lentos de Ness. Como abría la puerta y como caminaba hacia el comedor._

_La mire embobado cuando entro en el umbral. Con su sonrisa de inocencia y esos hermosos rizos cayendo a cada lado de su rostro. parecía preocupada. _

_Gire alrededor para ver las expresiones de los vampiros._

_Edward, Bella, Rose y Carlisle se veían disgustados y la miraban con el ceño fruncido_

_Esme la miraba como siempre, con amor incondicional_

_Alice y Emmett con diversión_

_Y Jasper la miraba decepcionado_

--he, hola familia! – chillo nerviosa

--Nessie!—grite, mientras me levantaba a abrazarla

--oh Jake! – me miro con adoración, tal y como yo lo estaba haciendo.

_Nos abrazamos con fervor, como si hubieran pasado siglos de no vernos, me moría por besarla, pero sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si lo hacía._

--ejemm – escuche un carraspeo – Jake?

--Carlisle –conteste sin soltar a Nessie

--el castigo empieza ahora

_Así que ante las risas de los vampiros, las burlas de Emmett, y la cara de sorpresa de Nessie, me separe de ella a regañadientes._

_Pude ver una mueca de satisfacción en la cara de la rubia…_

_Sin duda, estas serán las 24 horas más largas de mi vida _

_**Ufff he terminado, por fin… de vdd qe me tarde algo en escribir este capitulo jajaja xD**_

_**Chicas, el otro dia mi novio (el de la vida real) jjajaja, me pregunto algo que me llamo la atención y quiero compartirlo con ustedes y saber su respuesta.**_

_**Esto fue lo que me pregunto:**_

_**¿Por qué les gustan tanto esos vampiros de mentira, ni siquiera existen, puedes decirme que te gusta de ellos?**_

_**Bueno, pensé mi repuesta jajaja xD, a mi el que mas me gusta es Jasper, por que es serio y misterioso, pero ala vez es tierno y cariñoso. **_

_**Ah y luego fue otra pregunta. ¿Por qué nos gustaba el personaje de bella?**_

_**Mi respuesta fue que era por que es un personaje que se asemeja mucho a la realidad, no es escultural ni nada. Es la típica chica normal, asi que es fácil identificarse con ella.**_

_**Bueno, espero que contesten a estas preguntas, me gustaría saber cual es su personaje favorito de la saga y por que...**_

_**Bueno me retiro, sorri por tardan un poco mas de lo deseado, pero es que tuve un fin de semana muy ajetreado.**_

_**Quiero mushos reviews para inspirarme mejor. Ya saben que la paga del escritor son las criticas..**_

_**Los adoroo…=P**_

_**Preguntas, dudas y sugerencias, en review… contesto todos.**_


	15. LA LISTA DE EDMISION IMPOSIBLE

EDWAR POV

_Como se supone que hare una lista positiva sobre Jacob y Nessie, si estaban a punto de besarse. Y EN MIS NARICES!! … _

_Afortunadamente después de que Carlisle nos diera nuestros respectivos castigos toda la familia se disperso por la casa. Se suponía que teníamos unas horas para "reflexionar" sobre nuestro comportamiento, y el resto del día para pagar nuestros castigos._

_Así que aquí estaba yo, sentado en mi hermoso piano con una hoja y una pluma enfrente sin poder escribir ni una sola palabra positiva sobre mi hija y su "novio". Y peor aún, sin poder tocar el piano para relajarme. Este día sin duda sería el más largo de mi existencia._

--papa – escuche la voz de mi dulce hija

--hey!, hola Ness.

--eh… papa, yo… yo… quería, pedirte disculpas—sonrió apenada

--¿disculpas?, ¿Por qué habrías de pedirme disculpas?, si tu eres la niña más dulce y tierna del plan…

_No pude terminar. Las imágenes de mi hija pensando "cosas" no agradables, invadieron mi mente._

_--_papa!... PAPAAAA!!

_Sentí como me sacudían_

_--_MAMAAAA! -- grito asustada

_Tal vez estaba en shock, pero no por eso deje de notar que Emmett, Jacob y Bella habían llegado rápidamente a mi lado._

--¿Qué paso Rennesme?... ¿Qué tiene Edward?—decía mi esposa preocupada

--no lo sé mama. Yo… solo, quería disculparme con el… pero de pronto se quedo así… ¿los vampiros pueden tener ataques?

--eh… no cariño, si no, yo ya hubiera tenido miles—vi como miraba a Emmett y este le sacaba la lengua

--¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando en ese momento Nessie?—pregunto Jake

--eh… yo, no lo sé… no estoy segura – se ruborizo

--Rennessme. En este mismo momento me vas a decir en que pensabas. No es posible que no lo recuerdes, eres un vampiro – menciono Bella con las manos en la cintura

--semi vampiro madre—contesto con el ceño fruncido

--como sea. Igual a ti no se te olvidan las cosas

--oh… Dios mío! – grito Emmett de pronto

--¿quee?! – lo miraron todos

--Nessie…-- se empezó a carcajear—no lo puedo creer de ti—dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca teatralmente

--yo… hemm.. Yo no he hecho nada tío Emmett—mi hija parecía apenada

--¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa Nessie?.. De que habla Emmett – intervino Jacob

--NESIEEE ESTABA PENSANDO COCHINADAS – se carcajeó tan fuerte que estaba seguro que hasta Charlie en la comisaria lo había escuchado.

--eh… no, yo … no… lo juro mama! – se tiro a las piernas de Bella mientras sollozaba

--Nessie, Nessie… eres una sucia – canturreo el animal

--Emmett, Nessie es incapaz de pensar esas cosas--- la defendió su novio

--uh, ya lo imagino… Nessie, pensando en besitos, oh Dios, tal vez fue algo peor… como… oh, no Nessie eso es…-- se carcajeo… de nuevo—tan típico… jajajajaja

--Emmett, por favor. Deja a la niña en paz—lo regaño Bella

--no bells, jajaja, no sabes cuánto me recuerda a ti jajaja… primero tu pensando cochinadas sobre Edward 24 horas al día y ahora Nessie…

--hey, grandulón. Nessie es incapaz

--oh Jake, no me vas a decir que tu jamás te has imaginado a Nessie desnu…

--NO TE ATREVAS NI A PENSARLO EMMETT CULLEN, O TE CORTARE LA CABEZA… Y NO PRECISAMENTE LA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO – grite encolerizado.

--hey… miren, Eddy ya salió del trance – me apunto como si fuera necesario

--idiota—masculle

--lo ves Bella, soy el más inteligente de esta familia

--si así fuera, no te hubieras comido esa canasta de manzanas – contesto Bella

--oh, pero eso fue culpa de Jacob – se defendió

--¿te comiste una canasta llena de manzanas?—pregunto mi hija con curiosidad

--si—dijo con suficiencia. Muy orgulloso de su hazaña

--eres un idiota Emmett – rodé los ojos. Mi hermano era imposible.

--no soy un idiota… además, le gane a Jacob

--oh, retiro lo dicho.—dije con sarcasmo

--gracias Eddy – me abrazo mientras revolvía mi cabello. Le di un empujón para apartarlo de mí y lo mire molesto.

--tío, eso era sarcasmo –

--oh, eres un grosero Eddy. Solo por eso no compartiré mi premio contigo – dramatizo

--gracias a Dios

--¿y se puede saber qué es lo que ganaste? – pregunto mi hija con curiosidad

--eh…no, pero no te preocupes, luego lo sabrán

--anda dime tío—suplico mi hija mientras hacia un puchero

--eh no se vale. No me hagas esa carita

--ándale, si.. Si.. Si?!!

--bueno, pero con una condición—sonrió mi hermano con malicia. Intente ver qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero empezó a imaginar cosas, que tenían que ver con lencería francesa, y lociones aromáticas… iuh…

--lo que quieras tío

--que me digas que era lo que hacían tu y Jacob, encerrados en su cuarto hace un rato

--¡¿QUEEEEE?!—gritamos mi esposa y yo a la vez. Nessie y Jacob se pusieron colorados mientras Emmett se divertía con la escena

--eh.. No.. No es cierto papa!... todo lo que diga Emmett es mentira!—chillo mi hija

--tengo evidencia—anuncio triunfante

_Las caras de Jacob y nessie eran de terror. Nos miraban a bella y a mí tratando de encontrar algo que decir. Pero al parecer los dos se habían quedado sin palabras_

_--_entonces querida Ness.. ¿Me lo dirás?

--eh.. Tío.. Por favor… yo.. hem… estábamos… estudiando – tartamudeo mi hija

--oh, así que con mentiras eh.. entonces no te diré lo que me gane

--y si no dejas en paz ahora mismo a mi hija, le diré a Carlisle que estuviste apostando—lo amenace.

--no Eddy, eso no se vale... si yo solo quiero ayudar… para que _esta_—miro a mi hija – no haga cosas malas con _este_—apunto a Jacob

--hey!.. nosotros no hacemos cosas malas—se defendió jake

--eso espero chucho—le gruñí

--Edward, no le diga así a Jacob – me regaño mi esposa

--¿Por qué no?... tu hace rato dijiste cosas peores

--y tu hace un rato decías que era tu amigo fiel – me frunció el ceño

--Bella tiene razón—intervino el chuc… bueno, Jacob—yo pensé que éramos amigos – hizo un puchero

--uh, eres igualito a Alice!—chillo Emmett mientras lo apuntaba

--mi Jacob no se parece a mi tía Alice!—grito mi hija

--bueno, Alice por lo menos es bonita… y se baña—se carcajeo mi hermano.

_Esto no era nada bueno. Nessie había heredado el carácter de Bella. Y si se metían con el chucho no dudaba en sacar las garras._

--MI JACOB SI SE BAÑA… NO COMO _OTROS_ EMMETT!!—chillo mi hija ante el asombro de los cuatro

--hey, yo si me baño querida sobrina—se defendió –haz herido mis sentimientos. Edward, dile a tu hija que no me dirija la palabra – giro la cabeza con altivez, como en las películas de adolecentes

--ya escuche!

--hey, hey , ya paren – hablo Jacob

--tu cállate Jacob! – chillo mi hermano – eres igual que _esa_ sobrina mal agradecida que tengo – sollozo

-- no le digas así a nessie, Emmett -- le pidió el

--yo le digo como quiera.. o ¿quieres que le diga a Edward lo que estaban haciendo en tu recamara? – lo amenazo

_Mire a Bella con sospecha. Ya era la segunda vez que Emmett mencionaba eso._

--Emmett… ¿Qué era lo que hacían Jacob y Nessie en su recamara? – apunte al chucho

--oh… veras querido hermanito…

--Emmett – mascullo Jacob. Nessio nos veía horrorizada

--Jacob y Nessie estaba tocand…

--QUE TE CALLES!!—le gruño Jacob—oh le diré a Alice donde estas—dijo con malicia. Mi hermano se tenso al instante

--eh.. no .. no lo hagas Jake

--dime que hacían Emmett – le exigí

_Mi hermano nos miraba. A Jake y a mi alternativamente con los ojos abiertos con platos por el miedo. No sé que haya pasado con Alice, pero al parecer no era algo agradable._

--eh… olvídalo Eddy—dijo nervioso

--dímelo!

--si hablas, le diré a la duende – amenazo de nuevo Jake. Al parecer ni Bella ni mi hija sabían de lo que hablaban

--no, no por favor... jaky… te comprare un collar para pasear, si no le dices.. ¿si? – le hizo una carita de suplica que lo hacía ver muy afeminado

--paso – contesto Jake—vámonos Nessie – la agarro de la mano y salió de la habitación dejándonos a mi esposa y a mí con la duda.

--entones?.. me dirás?

--eh.. no Ed. Si hablo… Jacob habla… y si Jacob habla, Alice me mata – dijo asustado.

--Emmett… si me dices que fue lo que paso no le diré a Carlisle que estabas apostando – lo chantajeo mi esposa

-- no Bells. Prefiero mil veces que Carlisle me castigue de nuevo a que Jacob hable

--pe… pero. Le diré a Carlisle que te quite tu Jeep todo un año

--no importa

--IDIOTAA!!!.. DINOS DE UNA VEZ!! – lo tome por el cuello. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchamos un grito desde el segundo piso

--_POR CARLISLE!!.. NOOO!!… JAAAASPEEEEEEER…!! _

_el grito nos impacto a los tres. Emmett aprovecho la distracción para salir huyendo._

--¿Qué fue eso?—le pregunte a mi esposa mientras veía el umbral. Por donde Emmett había desaparecido

--ni idea… pero de seguro tiene que ver con las manzanas

--¿con las manzanas?

--si, Jacob me dijo que había pasado algo muy divertido con las manzanas

--¿Qué tan divertido?

--bueno… me dijo que tenía que ver con manzanas, relleno de tamarindo y chile

--y eso que tiene que ver?

--no lo sé, estaba a punto de decirme cuando escuche el grito de Nessie

--Dios, no tienen remedio

--jaja… lo sé. Iré a ver como esta Alice, sea lo que sea no creo que sea bueno—dijo mi esposa divertida mientras se dirigía a velocidad humana hacia las escaleras

_Me deje caer de nuevo en el asiento, mirando la hoja en blanco. _

_escribí los títulos… eso es algo no?_

_**Cosas buenas sobre la relación de Nessie y Jacob / cosas que amo -odio sobre Bella**_

_Bueno por lo menos ya no estaba en blanco…_

_--JACOOOB CHUCHO TRAIDORR!!—_escuche como gritaba mi querido hermano Emmett mientras salía corriendo de la casa a velocidad vampírica

--_lo siento Emmy, pero nadie se mete con MI Nessie – _grito Jacob bastante divertido

_Me reí a carcajada limpia mientras el primer punto venia solo a mi cabeza_

_**Cosas buenas sobre la relación de Nessie y Jacob:**_

_**1.- Jacob es capaz de echarse encima a un vampiro molesto (en este caso Emmett) por defender a Nessie**_

**Jajajajaaj me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo… esta como que muy bizarro .. jajaj pero todo tiene una explicación jajaja …**

**Sii quieren saber que era lo que pensaba Nessie para que Ed quedara en shock.. dejen review**

**Sii en cambio quieren saber que paso con Emmett y las manzanas … dejen review**

**Oo si quieren saber que paso con Jacob y Nessie en su recamara … también dejen review**

**Y por ultimo si quieren saber que paso con Alice … pss fácil … dejen review**

**Jajajaj .. no lo sabran a menos que dejen review… **

**Oh otra cosa.. quien tenga ideas geniales para la lista de Edward (cualquiera de las dos) serán agradecidas.. jajaja y por supuesto les dare el crédito…=D **

**Bueno …. Me marcho hasta no sé cuando jajaja xD depende de ustedes… =P sii no hay review noo hay historia…**


	16. ¿Mexico, pulgas y photoshop?

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE SM, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA… ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO MUCHO JAJAJA… XD **

**QUE QUOWLEEEE!!**

NESSIE POV

_Recién había llegado y no había podido hablar con mis padres sobre mi… bueno mis pequeñas vacaciones adelantadas. El campamento era divertido pero sentía que me faltaba "algo", no lo podía disfrutar, era como si no pudiera respirar correctamente. _

_Supe que era lo que me faltaba cuando mis papas y jake fueron de visita…_

_Mi Jacob…_

_Teníamos poco tiempo de haber experimentado la transición de amistad a algo más profundo y no habíamos podido estar solos por mucho tiempo. Mi mama siempre nos estaba vigilando y qué decir de mi padre que nos espiaba incluso aunque no pudIera vernos. Ya saben, el puede leer la mente. _

_Y ahora que estaba en casa, mi jake y toda la familia estábamos castigados, incluida yo… todavía no sabía cuál era mi castigo, pero conociendo como conozco a mis padres no será para nada agradable. Y poco sabia de los castigos de mi familia ya que llegue un poco después de que mi abuelo los hubiera repartido._

_Me encontraba con Jake en la cocina –ya que a mi querido novio le había dado hambre—y el trataba de hacer que comiera no se qué cosas raras que había traído de la reserva._

--anda Ness, te gustara. Paul y Rachel las trajeron de su luna de miel

--Jake, no tengo hambre, además eso se ve… peligroso –mire la cosa roja que traía en su mano con miedo.

--vamos Nessie, esta deliciosa—insistió mientras la mordía –aunque pica

--y de donde dices que las trajeron?

--ya te dije, Paul y Rachel las trajeron de su luna de miel, he traído una canasta, en la casa hay demasiadas y solo está mi papa

--y aquí solo comemos tu y yo – rodee los ojos

--pero las traje para ti Ness… anda prueba una – oh más bien para ti, pensé. Tomo una de la canasta y me la tendió. La tome con aprehensión

_Observe la cosa roja que tenía en mis manos, olía chistoso, era una mezcla dulce con algo salada y agridulce, también había otro olor que no supe reconocer._

--eh, Jake… de verdad, ¿de dónde han traído estas cosas tu hermana y tu cuñado?

--de México – contesto feliz mientras mordía la cosa de nuevo.

--¿tu has ido a México? – le pregunte. Al fin y al cabo el era mucho mayor que yo

--no, pero me gustaría ir, Rachel tomo unas fotos increíbles

_--_y por qué no vas?... tienes mucho tiempo de sobra ahora que todo está tranquilo en la manada

--no puedo ir – contesto simplemente

--por qué no?

--me seria imposible separarme de ti –me sonrió y juro que mis piernas se sintieron débiles de la emoción. No lo pude resistir, sabía que no podíamos intimar "mucho" pero me abalance sobre él y le plante un beso casto en los labios…

--iremos a México en nuestra luna de miel Jake –solté sin pensar . El abrió los ojos como platos. Y yo me sentí una tonta por lo que acababa de decir

_¿Luna de miel?, por dios Nessie, ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿5 meses?... no puedes estar pensando en serio en esas cosas. Lo vas a espantar_

--eh… -- me ruborice. Odiaba esta parte tan humana heredada de mi madre—perdón Jake, no quise… decir eso.. Ya sabes, yo solo quería decir que cuand…

_Sentí como era silenciada por unos cálidos labios…_

--esa idea me parece genial Ness – me sonrió tomándome del rostro con sus manazas – iremos a México juntos en nuestra luna de miel – murmuro para sí mismo—GENIAL!!

--me gustaría ver esas fotos – dije con expresión soñadora y tratando de olvidar mi torpeza

--¿de verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

--claro, Paul y Rachel se la han de haber pasado súper

--pues te tengo una buena notica Ness – me guiño un ojo—Rachel me puso todas las fotografías en un disco, podemos verlas en una computadora

--¿de veras?... grandioso, vamos , las veremos en tu cuarto—lo jale hacia las escaleras, me moría por ver el futuro lugar de mi luna de miel – sonreí como idiota al recordar eso

--eh, mejor las vemos en tu cuarto Ness – dijo rascándose la cabeza—me gire para verlo con la pregunta implícita en mi rostro

--bueno, es que ya no tengo computadora—gire mi rostro para subir las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia los cuartos, al llegar arriba me gire sobre mis talones

--y se puede saber que le paso a tu computadora, Jacob Black?—arquee la ceja

--fue culpa de la rubia—lo mire feo, no me gustaba que le dijera así a mi tía – perdón, de Rose

--y por que fue culpa de mi tía **Rose**?

--bueno, creo que se enojo bastante, por un obsequio que le hice

--¿Qué hiciste Jake? – bufe. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando

--bueno, bueno… nada malo, solo tome algunas fotografías de ella y use un poco de photoshop, ya sabes ese programa que me enseñaste a usar

--lo recuerdo. Sigue

--bueno, lo único que hice fue mejorarla – dijo con una expresión de inocencia

--que tanto la mejoraste Jake? – pregunte inquiridoramente. Sabía que su termino de "mejorar a Rose" no era precisamente mejorar.

--humm, digamos que le cambie el color de cabello, le puse algunos kilos de más, también agregue un adorno a su rostro, y pues la vestí como se vestía bella cuando era humana. Casi igual que ahora. No sé porque se molesto tanto, Bella siempre se veía bien. Pero agarro mi laptop y la hizo trizas. Esme se enojo mucho, le quito la suya a ella y a mí me dijo que no habría una nueva hasta que aprendiera a comportarme. Pero no importa Ness, siempre tengo mi computadora en Lapush.—termino con una gran sonrisa, muy divertido con su relato

--bueno, creo que mi tía exagero, no era para tanto.

--es lo que yo le dije, de hecho Emmett me lo agradeció. ¿Qué tiene de malo que unas cuantas personas te vean en una situación, no tan halagadora?

--hey, espera Jacob Black…¿Cómo está eso de que unas cuantas personas la vieron?

--hem… no te lo dije?—pude ver en sus ojos como se ponía nervioso

--no… pero me lo dirás ahora

--hemm.. Este.. Pues solo algunas personas, poquitas, las que fueron al centro comercial

--PEGASTE FOTOS DE MI TIA ROSE EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL???!!! – chille indignada

--eh.. No, más bien en una pequeña tienda… chiquita Nessie, la gente casi ni va

--no Jacob, te pasaste, bien merecido te tienes que mi tía te haya hecho trizas la computadora

--bueno, por lo menos fue divertido – murmuro para sí mismo, como si no supiera que lo podía escuchar perfectamente

--vamos pues, quiero ver esas fotos, antes que me arrepienta y prefiera entretenerme convirtiéndote en comida de semi vampiro

_Caminamos hacia mi cuarto, el de Jacob estaba antes que el mío, era de los primeros muy separado del mío, mi papa decía que era para mayor seguridad… _

_Yo decía que era por celoso … _

_Cuando pasamos por la puerta de Jake me pare en seco. Esta tenía un papel pegado en ella._

_--_¿¿y eso?

--es un cartel – contesto sin darle importancia

--si ya lo sé Jake… pero por que está ahí?

--ah, es para tener privacidad

--sabe Alice que has puesto eso?

--claro, lo puse por ella—contesto sonriente

--¿por ella?

--si, ya me canse que entre y arregle mis cosas y mi ropa, y de que tire mis pantaloncillos y ponga pantalones de diseñador que de todas maneras voy a romper, y que luego me regañe diciendo que soy un desconsiderado

--y le ha hecho caso?

--hasta ahora, pero no tiene mucho, recién lo pegue en la mañana

--¿y no ha entrado? – pregunte sorprendida…

--nop…mi cuarto es un perfecto y reconfortante desastre – se carcajeo, y pude escuchar un bufido proveniente del cuarto de mis tíos Jasper y Alice

--¿Cómo lograste semejante hazaña?—esto era interesante tal vez yo podría mantener alejada a mi tía algunas veces

--fácil, le dije que si ignoraba mi letrero me iba a pegar a ella como pulga.

--wow… eres muy inteligente querido – me reí

--bueno, vamos a tu cuarto – me jalo

_Le di una última mirada al letrero improvisado de mi novio. No pude evitar sonreír ante lo último._

**PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A **** CHUP **** VAMPIROS SIN AUTORIZACION!!, EN ESPECIAL A:**

**--VAMPIROS ****RUBIOS**** TEÑIDOS**

**--VAMPIROS ENANOS E HIPERACTIVOS**

**--VAMPIROS EMO…CIONALES**

**--VAMPIROS BROMISTAS Y DESCEREBRADOS**

**--VAMPIROS CELOSOS, Y ****METICHES **** SOBREPROTECTORES**

"**PERMITIDA LA ENTRADA LIBRE A SEMI-VAMPIROS HERMOSOS"**

_Sin duda, mi Jake era lo mejor del mundo._

_La imprimación es genial!!_

_EMMETT POV_

_Estaba súper mega sexi aburridísimo… Rose me había corrido del cuarto diciendo que estaba muy triste porque no podría dormir conmigo, me tiro una almohada en la cara y una cobija –como si las necesitara- mi pobre Rose va a pasar la peor noche de su vida sin mí. _

_Pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistir, se había portado mal _

_No tenía nada que hacer, Carlisle me había prohibido las bromas, y esto se estaba volviendo aburrido, ya casi me sentía como mis hermanos._

_Dios!! Noo…!!! Sexi Emmettt no puede ser un emo como jasper y tampoco un amargado como Edward_

_Tenía que encontrar y rápido algo con que entretenerme._

_Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mis papas…_

_--_pasa Emmett – escuche la dulce voz de Esme

--hola mama—me senté en su cama

--hola querido, ¿necesitas algo?

--si mami – hice un puchero--- estoy muy pero muy seximente aburrido

--¿seximente aburrido?—pregunto confundida

--si mama… yo soy tan sexi que todo es sexi conmigo—mi mama rodo los ojos, y luego me sonrió, de seguro estaba de acuerdo

--y por qué no haces algo para remediarlo?

--bueno, Carlisle me prohibió las bromas y Rose está muy triste como para torturla mas con mi sexi presencia

-- y no hay nada que tengas que hacer? –{- me pregunto alzando una ceja

--nop

--y el nombre de Jacob no te recuerda algo?—me miro fijamente

--hem, iuh, no mama, eso me recuerda que debo bañarme más seguido, creo que ya se me han subido algunas pulgas del chucho

--no le digas así a Jake, Emmett – me regaño

--es la verdad—hice un mohín

--tu sabes muy bien que Jacob no tiene pulgas, solo paso por una fase… "problemática", que fue causada por ti y tus dos hermanos

--pero eso solo fue jugando mama

--echarle una cubeta de pulgas a Jake mientras dormía en fase no es un accidente Emmett – me reprendió

--oh bueno, el empezó, rompió el piano de Edward, torturo a Jasper con olas de lujuria, el pobre se tuvo que ir a cazar para no estar en la casa

--y a ti que te hizo??

--no me hagas acordarme de eso mama

--quiero saberlo Emmett

--uh mama, no es agradable. Jake hecho polvo pica pica en mi súper loción… estuve tres días con picazón, no era nada agradable ma'

--y como se te quito?

--me bañe

--y por qué tardaste tres días? – pregunto sorprendida

--bueno, Edward me dijo que si me bañaba se me quitaría, pero me lo dijo tres días después, creo que le pareció divertido que anduviera por la casa rascándome

--oh…

_Mi mama me vio con ternura, vi como trataba de sofocar una risita, de seguro se estaba acordando de cómo Jacob se estuvo rascando por una semana._

_--hablando de Jacob, no crees que pueda tener hambre?_

_--tal vez, ese chucho siempre tiene hambre_

_--y eso no te recuerda algo? – alzo una ceja_

_--hem, que tengo que comprar un espejo más grande para ver mi sexi cuerpo?_

_--no – bufo—algo más… importante_

_--ah, ya se… iré a comprarle un súper oso a Rose para que no me extrañe tanto_

_--NO EMMETT … NOO ¡!_

_Huy, creo que mama se enojo_

_--_entonces no se, eso es súper importante y no es, entonces que puede ser?—me rasque la cabeza

--Emmett solo ve y pregúntale a Jacob si ya quiere comer, después baja a la cocina y saca las cosas necesarias para hacer lasaña, al rato bajo a ayudarte

--oh, esooo… había olvidado que tenía que cocinar… genial ¡! A Jake le encantara mi muy deliciosamente sexi comida

_Salí del cuarto viendo de reojo a Esme, creo que le gusto mi idea porque vi como trataba de sofocar un grito. De seguro era de alegría por su sexi hijo… ósea YO_

_Me dirigí a paso vampírico hacia el cuarto de Jacob, no estaba en el, pero vi un letrero muy chistoso, les prohibía la entrada a todos, menos a mí. Claro, yo soy su favorito. Aunque no entendí a quien se refería con lo de descerebrado, mmm, tendré que preguntarle mas tarde_

_Me moví hacia el cuarto de nessie cuando escuche como hablaban, pero… se escuchaban gemidos, oh Dios… GEMIDOS!! , esto lo tengo que ver…_

_Abrí la puerta rápidamente, y lo que vi me dejo espantado…_

_**SORRY POR TARDARME, PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO, LOS RECOMPENSO CON ESTE, LOCORTE AHÍ POR QUE YA LLEVO SIETE PAGINAS DE WORD Y NO QUIERO LLEVARME TODO EN UN SOLO CAPITULO… LES ADELANTO QUE EN EL PROXIMO SABREMOS LO QUE PASO CON JAKE, NESSIE Y EMMETT… Y TAMBIEN UN POCO DE ALICE Y JASPER, POSIBLEMENTE =P**_


	17. ES UN TRATO

**DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE SALVO LA HISTORIA,LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM… A EXCEPCION DE JASPER QUE POR LAS NOCHES SE ESCAPA HACIA MIS SUEÑOS ****=D**

EMMETT POV

_Me moví hacia el cuarto de nessie cuando escuche como hablaban, pero… se escuchaban gemidos, oh Dios… GEMIDOS!! , esto lo tengo que ver…_

_Abrí la puerta rápidamente, y lo que vi me dejo espantado…_

--EMMETT IDIOTA!!

--CIERRA LA PUERTA ¡!

_Escuche como me gritaban mi "querida" sobrina y el chucho ese._

_Cerré la puerta de golpe, no había alcanzado a ver lo que estaban haciendo, pero de seguro no era nada bueno._

_Me aleje un poco de la puerta de Nessie, no quería pensar lo que estaría haciendo esos dos para que generaran esos ruidos._

_Pero… _

_Dios, yo no podía quedarme con la duda, tal vez quede seximente traumado por el resto de mi existencia, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba ahí dentro. _

_Ya sé!, tal vez Alice pueda decirme._

_--_No lo sé – brinque del susto cuando escuche la chillante voz de mi hermanita

--enana!! … no hagas eso, casi me da un infarto!

--a ti no te puede dar infartos Emmett – rodo los ojos

--y por eso apareces como fantasma?...

--soy un vampiro

--bueno, como sea… me puedes decir qué demonios hacen Nessie y Jacob encerrados en el cuarto—apunte la puerta de mi sobrina

--no lo sé—se encogió de hombros—además el malagradecido de Jacob no me deja entrar a su cuarto—hizo un puchero

--lo se – me carcajee—vi el letrero. Creo que soy su favorito. --Dije con suficiencia

--_no lo dudo_—contesto, seguramente aceptándolo, aunque pude ver como rodaba sus ojos, _es una envidiosa_.

_Ahora que lo pensaba, me parecía extraño que Alice estuviera en el pasillo y no en su cuarto y haya aparecido tan de repente._

--y que estás haciendo aquí enana?, pensé que estarías con Jasper

--estaba con jazz, pero me he escapado – sonrió maliciosamente

--otra vez quiso?… _ya sabes —_le guiñe un ojo

--iuuh no! – chillo bajito—lo que pasa es que se está tomando muy apecho eso de los castigos – susurro

--ah—balbucee

--y tu qué haces aquí? – me pregunto curiosa

--estaba seximente aburrido—conteste

--seximente?!

--si… --rodé los ojos, _¿Qué acaso tenía que explicarles a todos?_

--oh – sofoco una risita

--y como es que viste a nessie y a Jacob?

--bueno, yo venía muy amablemente a decirle a Jacob que su comida estará lista en unos minutos

--oh, gracias a Dios

--lo sé, soy una lindura – conteste pagado de mi mismo.

--no idiota… gracias a Dios que todavía no la preparas, el pobre de jake se podría indigestar, no es que me oponga – miro la puerta del chucho con el ceño fruncido – pero es el novio de mi sobrina.

--ALICEE!! – chille insultado

--cállate idiota—articulo con los labios.

_Cuando menos pensé mi rubio hermano estaba a mi lado, sonriendo con malicia. Alice me miraba furibunda._

--gracias Emmett – me palmeo la espalda el rubio

--idiota – mascullo mi hermana

--cariño, te estaba buscando – pronuncio divertido jasper

--eh, perdón jazzy, es que venía a ver… amm, que Emmett no estuviera haciendo alguna estupidez—soltó la muy mentirosa de mi hermana

--no es verdad enana, te estabas escondiendo de jasper – la regañe—no es bueno decir mentiras

--idiota! – chillo de nuevo, y juro por Carlisle que me dio miedo, sus pupilas estaban oscuras.

--eh, yo creo que mejor, iré a ver que hacen nessie y Jacob.—_Sali corriendo de ahí, antes que mi diabólica hermana me estrangulara_

_Me fui corriendo a velocidad humana, porque.. pues porque Carlisle me tenía prohibido usar mis "dones"… que inconveniente. Si Jasper o Alice, quisieran matarme, en este momento les sería muy fácil._

_Me metí las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones y camine lentamente, como los humanos cuando se ponen emo…cionales_

_Iba con la cabeza gacha cuando sentí el golpe de algo blando y suave. _

_--_que demoni…

--tío Emmy – escuche la dulce voz de mi sobrina traidora

_Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a ignorarle, pero no contaba con que dos pequeñas manos se posarían en mi cabeza._

_De pronto una serie de imagines inundaron mi cabeza. Imágenes de nessie y yo jugando videojuegos, o de mí haciéndole cosquillas o haciéndola sonrojar. Eran imágenes muy lindas_

_--_no creas que con eso me vas a convencer muchachita—hable cuando las imágenes pararon

--por favor ti Emmy, no le digas a Papa, no estábamos haciendo nada malo – puso una carita que era el clon de la que solía poner Alice

--bueno, pero dime que hacían tu y ese chucho traidor ahí dentro encerrados

-- no le digas así a mi Jake tío – me reprendió

-- me vas a decir o no?—me cruce de brazos

-- déjalo Ness, ya sabes que Emmett es un niño llorón, de seguro le ira con el chisme a Tu padre

--tu no te metas JACOB – le gruñí

--bah, no te tengo miedo Emmett

--basta chicos—nos reprendió Nessie

--tío, si no le dices a papa, amm –se puso un dedito en la el labio inferior.-- prometo dejarte ganar en los videojuegos

--¿¡queee?!, claro que no Rennessme Carlie Cullen… tu JAMAS me has dejado ganar. Yo solito gano – me sentí insultado

--oh vamos Emmett, todos sabemos que nessie te deja ganar de vez en cuando – intervino el chucho

--claro que no! – chille

--te lo dije Nessie, es un niño. Nada más le falta patalear

--claro que no Jacob, yo soy más hombre que tu y toda tu manada juntos – me defendí

--demuéstralo—me reto

-- cuando quieras y como quieras – lo rete

--am.. déjame pensar—cerro los ojos un momento tratando de concentrarse

--se te van a quemar los fusibles jaky- jake – me burle

-- cállate idiota—mascullo

_Que tenían hoy, que todos me decían idiota?_

_Al cabo de unos, amm 10 segundos humanos, jake abrió los ojos._

_--_no se me ocurre nada interesante -- se revolvió el cabello – tal vez sea porque tengo el estomago vacio

_Iba a sugerir mi muy deliciosa comida cuando la maleducada de mi sobrina interrumpió _

-- no es posible jake—bufo—te acabas de comer como 3 de esas cosas que trajiste de la reserva

_¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que ya comió? Malagradecido, y yo que venía a ofrecerle mis deliciosos platillos _

_--_pero son pequeñas—se quejo

--yo no podría comerme más de una

--claro que podrías, ni siquiera las probaste

--¿de qué hablan? -- intervine

--Jacob trajo unas cosas raras de la reserva

--se llaman manzanas con chile Ness – Jacob rodo los ojos

--como sea, se ha comido como diez en todo el día, y aun quiere mas

--es que soy hombre Nessie, y los hombres necesitamos alimentarnos bien

_De pronto vi como los ojos de jake se iluminaban y una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro._

_--_ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer ¡-- chillo – te reto a ver quien come mas manzanas! – grito entusiasmado

--yo me largo de aquí – bufo nessie – iré a hablar con papa.

--si, si Ness. Corre y dile a Edward que no nos mate—dijo divertido. Mi sobrina le saco la lengua y salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica—que envidia –

--entonces?—pregunto jake con los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Casi pude jurar que estaba a punto de dar saltitos

--hemm, ¿manzanas?

--si… Rachel las trajo de México, son deliciosas—sonrió

--eh, pero yo … --

--que cobarde Emmett – dijo con indiferencia antes que yo siquiera pudiera terminar la frase—no se suponía que eras el más fuerte de la familia y bla bla bla. Y yo lo que veo es que eres un ..

--ya, yaa… lo hare. ¿donde están esas manzanas?== lo interrumpí. A mi nadie me llamaba cobarde

_Pude ver como sonreía. _

_Pero lo que no sabía es que yo tenía un As bajo la manga_

_--_pero con una condición Jacob Black

-- cual?—pregunto curioso

-- el que pierda dejara que Alice lo vista como muñeca y cantara en medio de la sala una canción de las spice girls

--¡¿las spice girls?! – pregunto curioso

--si, las spice girls… ¿no las conoces?... por Dios, donde has estado metido, era un grupo famosísimo hace unos años

--que tantos años?-- arqueo una ceja

--humm… como 14 ¿en qué planeta vives? – le dije con sarcasmo, como era posible que no conociera a las spice girls

--bueno, tal vez no las conozca por que tenía como 3 años en ese entonces—frunció el ceño

--me avergüenzas Jacob Black

--está bien, está bien. Una canción de las Spyci girls

--del as S -P -I -C -E GIRLS -- rodé los ojos

--si, si, como sea, eso lo harás cuando pierdas. Por lo pronto si yo gano quiero que me ayudes a prepararle una sorpresa a Ness

--hay que romántico – me burle

-- idiota – murmuro

_Yo me carcajee. Jacob a veces podía ser demasiado mandilón _

_--_yo quiero, amm… quiero - pensé, era una oportunidad perfecta para pedir lo que quisiera

-- dímelo de una vez Emmett – se cruzo de brazos

-- bueno, quiero …

JACOV POV

_No podía creer lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser Emmett._

_Lo que me pedía si ganaba era… simplemente ridículo, pero bueno, seguro perdería así que, que más da _

_--_¿entonces?—pregunto

-- es una apuesta—le tendí la mano

--shhh… calla—murmuro—más bien es un.. trato – sonrió. Rodé los ojos

--está bien, está bien… ES UN TRATO

**HOLA DE NUEVO… **

**SUBO CAPITULO DESDE MI TRABAJO, YA QUE NO HAY NADA INTERESANTE POR HACER, ESTA MUY SOLO Y MEABURRO, ASI QUEME PONGO A LEER FICS JAJAJA Xd Y DECIDI ACTUALIZAR LOS MIOS, LOS TENIA UNPOCO ABANDONADOS =D ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**PERDON SI ESTA UN POCO CORTO, PERO ES LO QUE ALCANCE A ESCRIBIR EN EL RATITO LIBRE. IGUAL EN UN DIA O DOS LES SUBO LA CONTINUACION …**

**BESOS VAMPIRICOS.. =D**

**QUE QWOLE…**


	18. LOS VAMPIROS COMEN MANZANAS?

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM**

**HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS =D EL 10 DE ENERO ES GENIAL**

ALICE POV

_Me estaba escondiendo de mi querido esposo. Si, escondiendo, por primera vez desde que lo conocí y lo vi tan alto y hermoso, incluso con esas cicatrices aterradoras—que para ser honesta me parecieron masculinas y grandiosas—me estaba escondiendo de mi Jasper._

_Lo más gracioso del asunto es que por lo general el que se esconde es el. Y yo lo "busco"—por que yo siempre se donde esta – generalmente la mayoría—si no es que todas—las veces._

_Había salido de mi cuarto en un descuido de mi marido, que claro, estaba disfrutando demasiado de los castigos. Al parecer no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo que Carlisle por primera vez desde que llegamos lo haya reprendido por algo._

_Salí a hurtadillas, pensé las ventajas de ir a la planta baja, pero las descarte enseguida cuando escuche a Edward refunfuñar, no tenía ganas de soportar su mal humor, sobre todo sabiendo que la clase de castigo que le había tocado "un y mil ventajas de que un licántropo hormonal adolecente sea novio de tu encantadora hija semivampira –e igual de hormonal-"_

_Escuche como Jasper bufaba en el cuarto. Señal de que ya había notaba mi desaparición, un poco lento para ser un vampiro. Me encontré con Emmett en el pasillo con cara de sorpresa y frustración._

_Me pregunto cosas sobre Ness y Jacob—COMO SI YO SUPIERA QUE PASA CON ESOS DOS – _

_Todo estaba perfecto hasta que al idiota de mi hermano se le ocurrió chillar como niña _

_--ALICE!! _

_--IDIOTA – masculle indignada _

_Mi hermano salió corriendo antes que pudiera propinarle un golpe y al segundo ya tenía a jasper a mi lado._

_Lo seguí derrotada hacia la habitación. Pude escuchar las risitas de Emmett provenientes de la habitación de Nessie y como ella y jake bufaban, estaba tan preocupada con lo que jazz tenía preparado para mí que no les puse atención._

--oh, Jazzy –Jazz. —pronuncie melosamente

--¿Qué pasa Ali? – pregunto cariñoso.

--podríamos… ya sabes… hablar de esto

--oh no _querida –dijo divertido. En sus ojos pude ver que no se iba a rendir _

_--por favor – le suplique _

--ni siquiera sabes lo que tengo preparado para ti – bufo

--oh, pero no debe ser nada bueno—hice un puchero. Eso de vivir con un licántropo y una semi -vampiro tenía sus inconvenientes. Como que tu marido lograra por una vez en su existencia ocultarte algo.

--vamos jazz

--no Alice. Será mejor que te hagas a la idea, si no se lo diré a Carlisle, y tus tarjetas serán historia – me sonrió maquiavélicamente

--seria mas fácil que el sur hubiera ganado la guerra civil a que Carlisle logre cancelar todas mis bebes. Vaciare el continente antes de que se atreva – susurre para mí. Pero sabía bien que mi esposo me escucharía. Lo comprobé al ver su hermoso ceño fruncido.

--bueno, bueno. ¿Cuál es mi castigo oh gran señor de las emociones? –pregunte sarcástica

_Mi marido sofoco una risita y pude ver por un segundo cual sería mi castigo_

_--_GENIAL!! – chille emocionada mientras me tiraba a sus brazos

--sabia que eras incapaz Jasper Cullen, TE AMO – _lo bese –_TE QUIERO –_lo bese de nuevo – _Y TE ADORO!! – chille encantada

_El se limito a sonreírme_

_--_una pasarela… es grandioso Jazz!!

_Sabía que mi adorado esposo era incapaz de hacerme algo malo. A su pequeña bailarina, jamás… seria más fácil congelar Texas_

_--_me da gusto que estés _tan _entusiasmada – se carcajeo

_Pero algo en esa risa no encajaba. Jasper jamás se reía de esa forma, excepto cuando…_

_--_Jasper Cullen ¡! – chille

--nada de peros Alice. Ahí está tu camerino – señalo un rincón del cuarto que estaba tapado con un biombo—y ahí está tu _ropa de diseñador – _se carcajeo teatralmente .

_Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi la pila de ropa que se encontraba enseguida de "mi camerino". No pude evitarlo, sin pensarlo me había lanzado a los brazos de Jazz para suplicar _

_--_Jazz, cariño, prometo no torturarte jamás, ni volver a obligarte a usar vestidos, pero por favor, por favor, no me hagas hacer _eso – _mire horrorizada hacia el rincón.

Se deshizo gentilmente de mi abrazo y me dio un empujoncito hacia el lúgubre rincón.

--vamos preciosa, estoy esperando – dijo entre risitas que trataba de contener

--estas seguro que no pod…

--no

_Le puse mi mejor cara. Esa que sabía muy bien no podría resistir _

_--_olvídalo – me espeto

_Increíblemente, había fallado._

_Bufe_

_Me arrastre –literalmente—hacia el biombo, no sin antes dejarle sentir a mi esposo toda la frustración de la que era presa._

--espera – me dijo – y yo me detuve en seco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguramente se había arrepentido

Se levanto a velocidad vampírica, tomo la ropa y desapareció detrás del biombo.

Un segundo después estaba enseguida de mí. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me dio otro empujoncito

--listo damisela. Adelante -- me sonrió

Y supe, que no se había arrepentido…

JASPER POV

_Estaba disfrutando demasiado con esto. La venganza sí que es dulce. Me quebré los sesos unos minutos tratando de averiguar cual sería el castigo perfecto para mi diabólica esposa. Lo que se me ocurrió era fantástico. Tuve que pegarme a la puerta de nessie para planearlo—claro ya sabes, los inconvenientes de tener una esposa que ve el futuro – resulto tal y como lo esperaba. _

_Alice no se entero de nada_

_Claro, hasta ahora, que se encontraba detrás de feo biombo9 que había elegido especialmente para la ocasión._

_--_estas lista ¡! – grite

_Escuche como bufaba y sofoque una risita_

_--_ya salgo – contesto molesta

_Me relaje en la orilla de la cama mientras me disponía a disfrutar del espectáculo._

_Vi como Alice salía lentamente de detrás del biombo, me enfoque en su rostro, se veía tensa, molesta y avergonzada. Baje la vista y no pude soportarlo. _

_Me deje caer en la cama riendo a carcajadas. Alice frunció el ceño pero camino como toda una top model por la pequeña pasare que le había dibujado._

_--_eres el diablo – susurro

--te ves… divina …-- dije entre risas.

_Alice me saco la lengua, pero era verdad. Se veía divina._

_Le mande una ola de calma, pero parecía no surtir efecto. Este castigo era genial ._

_Se paro en medio de la habitación y coloco sus dos pequeñas manos a los lados. Molesta _

_--_yo no le veo lo gracioso Jasper – mascullo molesta

--¿no lo ves? – conteste con ironía – por que yo si—me reí—te ves mejor que nunca

_Bufo y me gruño _

_--_cómo es posible que me vea divina, con _esto – señalo enojada _

_-- _tu eres hermosa Al

--me has puesto horrorosa Jazz—chillo

--no lo creo – conteste

--en que planeta – grito—alguien se puede ver bien con pantalones deportivos de color verde chillón?!... VERDE CHILLON, JASPER!!... sin contar la grandiosa "combinación"—hizo comillas con los dedos – que has hecho con una camiseta de manga larga color vomito – termino con las cuencas de los ojos abiertas del horror que "yo había cometido" –

--ahh …--siguió—se me olvidaba, _esto—_se jalo la camiseta con disgusto – ni siquiera es de diseñador!!

--los pantalones eran de Bella—me defendí

--Bella no tiene ni una pizca de sentido de la moda—frunció el ceño

--te quejas demasiado—enarque una ceja—y ese apenas es el primero

--si, grandioso – chillo

_Desapareció de mi vista, antes que pudiera decir algo mas, al parecer quería terminar rápido _

_Le había preparado cuatro atuendos, o más bien, des atuendos, jajá, por que me había asegurado perfectamente de que ninguno fuera de su agrado._

_El segundo atuendo consistía en pantalones de mezclilla desgastados—usados—que estaban rasgados de las rodillas, unos tenis deportivos de color fucsia y una camiseta de algodón simple y sin dibujos._

_El tercero era un vestido floreado –como el que usan las señoras—que le quedaba bastante grande_

_El último era un camisón largo y poco favorecedor, con holanes en las orillas y en los puños de las mangas que le quedaban un poco largas. Hizo un puchero cuando salió. Al parecer era el que más odiaba_

_--_parezco abuela -- se quejo

--pero una abuela muy sexi – conteste divertido

--no es justo – se dejo caer a mi lado

--de verdad están tan molesta? – inquirí preocupado

--no—contesto con desgana

--¿entonces? – acaricie su rostro

--es que no sabía cómo… bueno – dudo-- ¿así es como te sientes cuando te obligo a usar cosas que no quieres? –

--algo así – conteste

--oh – murmuro – perdón Jazz, no sabia... de verdad. Me siento tan mal

--no te sientas mal pequeña – acune su mejilla sobre mi mano – no es tan malo

--yo no sabía jazz—la culpa se reflejaba en su rostro --- lo sien…

_No la deje terminar, mis labios sellaron los suyos en una disculpa mutua. Yo no quería hacerla sentir mal, eso jamás. Primero me cortaría cada extremidad de mi cuerpo antes de hacer sentir mal a mi Alice._

_--_Jazz—jadeo debajo de mí

--¿si? – pregunte en un susurro

--que te parece si vamos a la cochera—me guiño un ojo—ya sabes, para ver cómo están los coches

_Sonreí divertido por su ocurrencia. Solíamos escurrirnos a la cochera para… bueno, ya saben… una casa de vampiros con un oído supe desarrollado no era para nada agradable _

_--_vamos – la cargue en brazos y me dirigí a la ventana ante su mirada traviesa. Salte hacia abajo y caí con mis pies sin hacer el menor ruido. Fue una caída limpia.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la cochera y me dispuse a "_revisar" _ los coches…

EMMETT POV

_Estaba ganando…_

_Llevaba alrededor de unas …amm… veinte, treinta… bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, había_

_Perdido la cuenta en cuanto llegue a 15, así que … que más da._

_--_vaya –murmuro Jacob, mientras comía su quinceava manzana –no pensé que los vampiros pudieran comer tanto

--pode…mo…s – masculle entre masticadas

--yo pensaba que no podían—dijo contrariado dejando su manzana a un lado

--por que?... si me puedo comer un oso – me reí

--si, creo que no es de extrañarse … tienes cuerpo de alguien que podría comerse una vaca

--prefiero los osos pardos – le guiñe un ojo divertido

--supongo – se encogió de hombros

--ya no comerás esa manzana – apunte la bola roja que había dejado un segundo atrás

--no, no… me rindo -- dijo con aire de derrota

--genial!!—Chille – Emmett el más grande comedor de manzanas con chimee del mundo ¡! – canturreo mientras blandía la manzana enfrente de su cara

--es chile, no chime – puso los ojos en blanco

--como sea—fruncí el seño. Ya se parecía a mis hermanos, siempre corrigiendo mis palabras

--bueno, y cuando quieres que te pague -- dijo con un tono de aburrimiento

--mmm… déjame pensarlo

_Me miro cinco segundos, luego pregunto _

_--_ya?

--no…

--y ahora?

--no

_Bufo _

_--_ahora?

--no , Jacob, todavía no… Dios, no puedo pensar tranquilo

--tu nunca piensas Emmett – arqueo los hombros

--claro que si—me defendí

--lo dudo mucho

--bueno, si tanto te apura pagar la apuesta, creo que puedes hacerlo ahora

--grandioso—se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta – vamos?

--por supuesto—sonreí

_Abrimos la puerta y salimos. Caminamos despacio. Jacob parecía pensativo _

_--_en que piensas jake – le golpe el hombro

--es que tengo una duda—contesto sobándose el hombro

--¿Cuál? – pregunte curioso

--bueno, yo tenía entendido que los vampiros no podían comer

--eh, claro que podemos—le sonreí con suficiencia – no los has visto?

--si, si… pero me refiero a que yo pensaba que no podían _digerir – _enfatizo la palabra

--eh… que es digerir?

--ya sabes, comer y procesar la comida… en el estomago – se palmeo la panza

--eh.. Bueno… creo que podemos preg…

_Pare en seco, ya que un retortijón en el estomago me había hecho trastabillar _

_--_Emmett --escuche como me hablaba

--Emmett, ¿estas bien?

--n…no… creo.. que … vo…y a vo…

_No pude terminar la frase, Salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia el primer cuarto que vi. No me detuve a ver de quien era el cuarto, entre rápidamente y busque la puerta del baño. Había dos, no me detuve a pensar cual era, y abrí la primera, en cuanto entre un chorro de algo viscoso y picante se precipito por mi garganta. Tenía un color verde mezclado con rojo. Totalmente asqueroso. _

_Sentí a Jacob detrás de mí. Esperaba que se acercara más, pero se quedo parado en el umbral, detrás de mí. _

_Dos segundos después el chorro que salía de mi garganta ceso. Me gire para ver a Jacob_

_--_creo que tenias razón_—dije con voz entrecortada_

_Jacob no me contesto._

_Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y su gran bocaza abierta en una perfecta "O"… quise preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no fue necesario, por que gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que ese no era el baño. _

_Había vomitado en el peor lugar de todos…_

_En el cuarto de Alice_

_Y peor aun…_

_En su precioso y preciado armario. Encima de una docena de ropa de diseñador_

_SIN ESTRENAR…_

_**FELIZ POR QUE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS… EL ULTIMO POR QUE CREO QUE EMPEZARE A QUITARMELOS JAJAJAJAJAJ XD.. NAH NO ES VDD.. 24 AÑITOS NO SON NADA, ESTOY EN LA PUBERTAD …**_

_**ALGUN VAMPIRO QUE QUIERA MORDERME Y DEJARME CONGELADA EN MIS PRECIOSOS 24??... NADIE?... ALGUIEN?? .. JASPER?? … **_


	19. OH, OH, EMMETT EN PROBLEMAS

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM… LA HISTORIA MIA.=P Y JASPER POR LAS NOCHES TMB ES MIO…**

**ALICE POV**

_Dios mío, por Carlisle, por Mahoma, por Ala, por la Virgen María, por los Vulturis y todos los Santos!!_

_Catástrofe…_

_La guerra nuclear, las torres gemelas y los políticos en México…_

_Esto era peor, mucho peor _

_Me quede en shock, totalmente en shock. _

_Parpadee dos veces tratando de salir del trance._

_--Alice!!, Alice! – escuche como una dulce voz sonaba preocupada a mi lado_

_--despierta Alice! – me zangoloteó bruscamente._

_Eso ayudo… y lo empeoro aun más._

_--no! – dio un chillido sofocado mientras me zafaba de los brazos de mi ángel y salía corriendo hacia la casa._

_Pase por un lado de Rosalie que me miro con fingido desinterés, pero no me preocupe demasiado por ella. Escuche las carcajadas despreocupadas de Jacob y como Nessie le propinaba un golpe. _

_Nada de eso era importante. _

_Entre a mi cuarto rápidamente, abrí la puerta tan fuerte que casi la tumbo. Pase a velocidad vampírica por el cuarto rumbo a mi lugar sagrado, a mi iglesia personal, a mi templo de inspiración._

_Horror!_

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Tanto que casi se me salían de las cuencas. _

_Lo que vi me causo un dolor en mi corazón –hipotéticamente, claro—_

_--POR CARLISLE!! – grite_

_--JASPER!!—chille de nuevo_

_Mi ropa, mi preciada y adorada ropa…_

_Empecé a sollozar, extrañaba las lágrimas, aunque no lo recordara muy bien sabia que eran un buen desahogo._

_Escuche como discutían por algo que no entendí bien abajo. Y no importaba, nada importaba. Me deje caer de rodillas en el piso alfombrado._

_Escuche unos pasos apresurados subir por las escaleras, se dirigían hacia aquí. Abrieron la puerta y en dos segundos ya lo tenía atrás de mí. _

--Jake – solloce -- ¿Quién… quien pudo hacerme esto? – gimotee

--yo sé exactamente quien lo hizo Alice – menciono con una voz de suficiencia. Como si todo esto le causara gracia.

--dímelo! – le exigí.

_Cuando me di cuenta de mis actos, ya estaba parada enfrente de el. Mis lagunas –provocadas por Ness y Jacob—me estaban volviendo loca, si no fuera por ellos, yo podría haber evitado este crimen._

--dímelo Jacob!! – le exigí de nuevo. El dolor había sido remplazado por el enojo.

--tranquila, tranquila – me dijo – te lo diré. Pero con una condición – sonrió con malicia

--lo que sea – conteste

--me ayudaras con Edward

--¿con Edward?... oh, por lo del piano

--si – se rio nerviosamente – necesitare toda la ayuda posible –termino mientras se pasaba una manaza por el cabello

--está bien – masculle—lo que sea por saber quien se atrevió a mancillar mi templo

_El entorno los ojos y me vio como si estuviera loca. Luego arqueo los hombros y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro_

--Emmett – contesto simplemente

_Fue lo único que necesite…_

--Emmett!! – chille tan fuerte que estaba segura que se escucho hasta la reserva.

_Un segundo después Jasper se materializo enseguida de mí._

_Mi enojo se había convertido en furia. Una del tipo asesina._

--pero Alice, que te pa… oh

_No termino la frase, ya que había visto la pila de mi ropa de diseñador mancillada. Ni siquiera la había usado. _

--Emmett vale más que corras, tan rápido como si un oso pardo irritado te persiguiera y tu siguieras siendo humano!! – grite

**EMMETT POV**

_Maldito Jacob, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito._

_Lo peor de todo… _

_No podía correr a velocidad vampírica. _

_Trate de correr pero fue innecesario. Alice se había aparecido enfrente de mí en cuestión de un segundo. Claro, ella si podía usar sus dotes vampíricas._

--AHORA… MISMO… ME DIRAS… QUE HICISTE!! – me grito amenazadoramente mientras me apuntaba con su pequeño dedo.

--Alice, amor, tranquilízate – le pidió Jasper

--calma a la enana – le pedí con miedo a Jasper. El me miro con el ceño fruncido

--EMMETT, IDIOTA. ¿QUE HICISTE?

--jazz

--no puedo – contesto indiferente – estoy castigado, ¿recuerdas? … nada de usar mi don para manipular a las personas

_Malditos castigos_

--demonios!! – masculle

_Bella llego a paso humano a ver que ocurría. No dejaba sus costumbres humanas._

--¿que hiciste ahora Emmett?—pregunto divertida al ver la escena

--nada – levante los brazos – Emmett es inocente

--sí, claro – puso los ojos en blanco.

--¿no me crees?

--nadie te cree Emmett – contesto indiferente y se coloco a un lado de Alice

--eh.. Alice, tranquilízate enana

_Huy, mala idea. Los ojos se le pusieron más negros con el carbón._

_Nota mental: no llamar enana a Alice cuando está enojada_

--dímelo!—me empujo con su pequeño dedito

_¿Ahora que iba a hacer?... mire alrededor tratando de zafarme de la situación. Jasper no iba a participar. Por lo menos no para defenderme del moustrito. –escuche una carcajada de la sala. Edward – Bella parecía muy divertida con la situación, Rose estaba tan triste por su castigo –claro "dormir" sin su sexi esposo es terrible – que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del asunto._

_Jacob yacía parado en el umbral con una pose despreocupada, recargado en la pared con una sonrisa de diversión._

_Lluvia de ideas…_

--Jacob fue!! – lo apunte.

_Alice –y todos los demás – giro la cabeza igualito que el exorcista. Con los ojos desorbitados y aun con el dedo apuntándome el pecho._

--¿¡que?! … ¿¡yo?!... claro que no!! – chillo. La sonrisa se fue de su rostro y se puso nervioso

--Jacob dijo que fuiste tú! – chillo mi hermana

--pero el fue – lo acuse de nuevo ofendido.

--yo no vomite -- escuche un gemido lastimero – encima de la ropa de Alice – se defendió el chucho

--pe… pero – balbucee. La mirada de Alice había regresado a mí, taladrándome

--estas me las pagas, Emmett Cullen – mascullo mientras se acercaba mas a mí. Muy pero muy amenazadoramente

--el me dio las manzanas!! – chille cuando tenía las manitas de Alice a un centímetro de mi hermoso cuello

_Alice se giro rapidamenente a verlo y Jacob abrió los ojos horrorizado_

--y tenían chime!! – agregue

--era chile imbécil, CHILE!! – grito –oh, oh

_Alice nos miro a los dos, una y otra vez, girando su cabecita maquiavélicamente._

-eh… Alice, ¿recuerdas que yo te dije quien fue? – trato de tranquilizarla Jacob…

_**JAJAJA, ME GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO, RECIEN HE TERMINADO DE REVISARLO, NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA SIN FALTA =p… **_

_**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…**_


	20. ESPERANZA

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SM LA HISTORIA, MIA.**

**CARLISLE POV**

--Abuelo, tienes que parar a Alice. Mírala, esta como loca, y todo por… por, unas prendas – escupió mi nieta indignada

--unas prendas?...¡¿UNAS PRENDAS?! – Grito Alice como si mi nieta hubiera blasfemado. Nessie se encogió y se coloco detrás de Jacob.

--Jasper, por favor – le pedí a mi hijo

--no puedo Carlisle. Los castigos. ¿recuerdas?

--Jasper – lo llame con aprehensión

--los castigos Carlisle – contesto con tono condescendiente

--maldición! … utiliza tus malditos poderes para terminar con esto! – estallo mi esposa ante la mirada atónita de todos. Incluso Rose se había acercado para ver mejor.

--está bien, está bien – contesto asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de Esme.

Segundos después todos nos relajamos, pude sentir como la tensión iba desapareciendo. Alice ya no miraba con ojos asesinos a Emmett y a Jacob, pero sabía que esto no iba a terminar aquí. Conocía a mi hija mejor que nadie, y sabía de antemano que se vengaría. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, y espero no averiguarlo.

--eso no es justo – sollozo Alice mientras miraba a Jasper reprobatoriamente

--no me mires a mí, míralo a él – me apunto acusador—el me obligo. Yo me hubiera divertido bastante viendo lo que le hacías a estos dos. Y créeme incluso te hubiera ayudado – le sonrió

--si lo sé – contesto con una sonrisa. Los cambios de humor de esta familia me estaban volviendo loco – y tu Carlisle – me miro indignada. "malditos cambios de humor" – no es justo. No has dejado que cobre venganza. Mis bebes han pasado a la historia. y todavía no las había estrenado

--con la cantidad de ropa que tiene seguro las hubiera estrenado hasta dentro de dos años. – murmuro Bella

Alice la miro con reproche. Bella sonrió nerviosa. A veces olvidaba que siendo vampiros , todos podíamos escuchar perfectamente.

--bueno, no puedes negarlo Al. De seguro ya no la hubieras usado, para cuando llegaras a ellas ya estarían pasadas de moda – completo mi nuera, tratando de suavizar la situación

--no importa. Eran mías – chillo de forma infantil

--basta Alice. En realidad fue bastante gracioso. Aunque no estoy en contra de darle un escarmiento a Emmett – intervino Edward divertido. Pude adivinar que estaba recordando toda la escena a través de las mentes de Alice y de Emmett.

Aunque…

Me pregunto, ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto?. Edward sofoco una risita con la mano, y entendí que Jacob tenía mucho que ver.

--me gustaría saber cuál es tu participación en esto jake – hable mecánicamente con mi tono de doctor

--eh.. ¿yo? .. ¿me hablas a mí, Carlisle? –murmurio mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello

--claro

--eh… no lo sé. ¿me repites la pregunta?

--vamos perro. Tú escuchas igual que nosotros. No necesitas que te repitan la pregunta -- Rosalie al fin había intervenido. Jacob frunció los labios.

--bueno Rubia. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia

--pensé que Rose y Jacob tenían que llamarse por sus nombres—murmuro Emmett

Mi hija y el licántropo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

--estoy esperando -- intervine desesperado.

Escuche la risa atronadora de Edward

--¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Alice

--no sabes que divertida puede ser la mente de Jacob—contesto con una sonrisa. El lobo lo miro avergonzado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pude notarlo sobre su color ya de por si rojizo gracias a mis ojos vampíricos.

Edward seguía riendo ante la mirada molesta de Jacob, que empezó a enarcar las cejas. Un segundo después Edward paro de reír en seco y siseo en dirección del licántropo.

--¿mi mente sigue igual de divertida?, "suegrito"

Oh, oh…

Edward se abalanzo sobre Jacob, quien seguía con esa sonrisa socarrona que tan bien conocíamos. Nessie alcanzo a ponerse en medio de los dos.

--tranquilos! – los regaño—Jake, para de pensar lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza. ¡ahora!. Y tu papa, deberías dejar de meterte en la mente de Jake

--es imposible, cuando sus pensamientos gritan—siseo mi hijo. Rose bufo, y Bella abrió los ojos extrañada. Su expresión se parecía a la de Alice cuando veía el futuro.

Edward giro la cabeza rápidamente, y abrió los ojos como platos, pero no asustado, eran de sorpresa.

--no es igual--murmuro

--pero es muy parecido – sonrió bella

--es diferente – rebatió el

--el mismo sentimiento de robo, como si te quisiera arrebatar lo más valioso que tienes – contesto Bella de vuelta

Edward volvió la vista hacia Nessie y Jacob que lo miraban con la duda en el rostro. Las manos de nessie apoyadas sobre el pecho de los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo.

Comprendí instantáneamente la conversación que acaban de sostener mi nuera y mi hijo…

Edward, Bella y Jacob, años atrás, cuando Bella pensaba que estaba enamorada de los dos.

Nessie miro a su padre dudosa, y se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que se sintió segura de bajar las manos. Le dedico una sonrisa a Jacob y le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla

--te adoro. Aunque estés zafado – le murmuro al oído a su padre. Lo que le provoco una sonrisa genuina.

--yo también – la abrazo Edward.

--bah – bufo Rosalie – yo puedo encargarme del per… Jacob, si tú no puedes – farfullo Rosalie que empujo su cabello hacia atrás con su mano derecha. Altiva y hermosa.

--huy que miedo –se burlo Jacob mientras movía las manos en el aire – tu y quien más?. Tal vez tu… _grano_ te ayude

Demonios, este chico sí que tenía ganas de morir…

ESME POV

Esto estaba raro, muy raro.

--esperen!! – grite antes de que mi hija se abalanzara sobre el pobre de Jake. Todos me miraron repentinamente, abrumados por mi exaltación

--esto no está bien, nada bien – comencé a pensar en voz alta. – Rosalie con problemas "hormonales", Jasper, bueno, con lo que sea que tenga, Edward con sus cambios de humor, Bella peleando con todo lo que se mueva, y Alice… bueno es Alice

--espera – pidió mi hijo—que has dicho?

--eh… que esto no está bien

--mentalmente – me pidió

--no lo sé – me encogí de hombros

--Carlisle – llamo mi hijo

--podría ser una posibilidad

--¿es eso posible?

--no lo sé, tendríamos que invest…

--Dios mío! ¿a nadie le molesta lo que estos dos hacen? – grito Emmett molesto

--claro

--por supuesto

--muy molesto en verdad

Las replicas de mis hijos no se hicieron esperar. Edward y Carlisle tenían una comunicación un poco "rara".

--¿pueden explicarnos que es lo que sucede?—pregunto una enojada Rose

--bueno. Esme ha pensado algo muy curioso

--cree que esto no es normal – completo mi esposo

--y no solo eso, por un segundo tuvo una ocurrencia

--¿Cuál? --Pregunte curiosa

--que nosotros podemos cambiar – contesto Edward. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos. Mis hijos habían abierto la boca sorprendidos

--es imposible—murmuro Rose. Cuando comprendió.

--¿Qué? – pregunto Jacob con desgana

--¿podemos?...digo, es posible …¿Carlisle? – hablo Rose tan rápido que me costó entender lo que quería decir

--hija, no lo sabemos, es muy improbable

--pero, esto – apunto a su cara – es muy "humano" – termino con gesto esperanzado

--espera, espera – pidió bella – no estarás pensando en la posibilidad de..

--puede ser posible – la interrumpió Rose con la esperanza en los ojos

--Rose, no creo que eso funcione así – intervino Edward. De seguro había leído la esperanza en la mente de Rose

--cállate – le siseo – Carlisle, ¿puede ser?

mi marido la miro consternado y a la vez intrigado.

--no lo sé hija. Tendríamos que hacer pruebas, cosas por el estilo.

--¿de qué hablan?—pregunto Emmett intrigado, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos

Jasper frunció el ceño, pero no molesto. Más bien como si algo le preocupara. Alice lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos.

--¿te pasa algo, tío?—pregunto Nessie

--Rose me abruma, no sabes lo que es estar aquí en este momento, con todos estos sentimientos mezclados – dijo bajo, contestándole a Nessie

--¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Alice

--es un hervidero de sentimientos. Emmett está confundido, Edward preocupado, Bella nerviosa, Carlisle emocionado, nessie y Jacob, bueno destilan amor, tú sigues molesta por tu ropa y Esme y Rose están esperanzadas

¿esperanzada?... ¿yo?

--todavía no has hecho la conexión—contesto Edward a mis preguntas

--explícate – le pedí

--Rose cree que sus "problemas hormonales", pueden ser indicio de algo "mas"

--¿Cómo..ah—suspire al comprender por fin lo que mi subconsciente me había estado gritando. Rose pensaba que estaba cambiando, que su cuerpo "podía" cambiar.

--es imposible! – chillo Alice – Rose, no puedes creer que eso es pos…

--cállate Alice – le pidió mi hija exasperada

--es lo mismo que yo digo – bufo Edward

--¿me pueden decir de qué demonios hablan? – estallo Emmett

Todos giramos para verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tan apretados que formaban una línea en su rostro.

--Emmett – lo llamo Rose con dulzura—oh Emmy, Emmy – canturreo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba apasionadamente

Pude escuchar los sonidos de asco que salían de las bocas de mi familia.

Rose se separo de él, pero lo abrazo cariñosamente por la cintura

--esto es genial Rosie. Pero podrías explicarme ¿por favor? De que va todo esto

--claro osito – sonrió feliz

--ya te dije que no creo que sea posible – intervino de nuevo Edward. Rose le lanzo una mirada asesina

--Carlisle.—pidió mi hijo

--Rose, sé que es una "posibilidad" muy pero muy emocionante, pero estoy de acuerdo con Edward, no creo que funcione así

--tal vez es como lo que hace siobhan – contesto con la voz cargada de esperanza

--es eso posible? – intervine

--lo dudo mucho, si Rose tuviera ese don, lo sabríamos – contesto Jasper

--pero, tal vez sea algo que estaba apagado – argumento Carlisle

--Eleazar lo hubiera sabido -- contesto Alice

--no lo sé – contesto mi marido dudando

--Demonios!! – chillo Emmett. Recordé que todavía no le dábamos la explicación

--yo le digo – hablo Carlisle. Todos asentimos – Emmett. Rose está sopesando la posibilidad de que su cambio, se deba a algún don dormido dentro de ella, que apenas se va manifestando

--como lo de siobhan? – pregunto confundido

--algo así

--pero que no su don es desear algo con mucha fuerza para que se cumpla

--si

-- recuerdo que ella dudaba de su poder – contesto mi hijo

--yo nunca dude de ella

--entonces, Rose ¿puede tener ese mismo don? – sonrió mi hijo

--lo dudo, los poderes son únicos e irrepetibles – intervino Jasper

--entonces de que se trata esto – pregunto intrigado

--bueno, Rose cree que si su cuerpo pudo cambiar – señalo el grano que se encontraba en el rostro perfecto de Rose. A ella pareció no molestarle ese dato.

--mi cuerpo puede cambiar Emmett – lo interrumpió mi hija. Parecía bastante emocionada

--lo esta -- me contesto Jasper

--ya veo – le sonreí

--y eso que tiene de espe…

Mi hijo se quedo en shock, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, seguía sosteniendo a Rose entre los brazos pero no se movía. Rose lo zangoloteó unos segundos.

--Demonios!! – grito el fortachón – eso es…GRANDIOSO!!

La euforia que emanaban esos dos inundo la habitación, no fue necesario mirar a Jasper o a Edward para darme cuenta de la situación.

Rose pensaba que al cambiar eso en su cuerpo, todo podría cambiar. Al igual que lo había hecho Bella cuando era humana y tenia esos pequeños accidentes.

Cuando era humana y su cuerpo podía cambiar, crecer y modificarse

Creía que podía embarazarse…

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE HAGAN LA CONEXIÓN… QUE EMOCION, POR LO PRONTO SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE LAS LOCURAS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA FAVORITA.**


	21. IMPOSIBLE!

**DISCLAIMER: ¿DE VERDAD TENGO QUE PONERLO?**

NESSIE POV

_Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Me aleje un poco de la familia para pensar, ¿Cómo era posible que rose..? no, es imposible, o ¿tal vez?..._

_Diablos! _

_La energía que desprendía podía sentirse por toda la casa – claro magnificada gracias a mi tío Jasper, que ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto después de eso – bueno, Jacob estaba en la cocina,--otra vez—alego que era algo natural en un adolecente, "el crecimiento nessie, necesito comer para desarrollarme bien". _

_Claro que me pareció una tontería, el ya no crecía, por lo menos no hasta que dejara de transformarse, y si era como yo imaginaba que eran las cosas, jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Estaría a mi lado para siempre._

_Genial!... _

_Esa idea me encantaba, Jacob y yo juntos por toda la eternidad, como mis tíos Jasper y Alice, o Mama y papa, o mis abuelos, Rose y Emmett eran geniales, pero no me gustaban para nada como ejemplo. Ellos dos son; bueno demasiado "hormonales"_

_Me tape lo oídos al escuchar un gemido como si estuviera apoyando mis pensamientos. Iugh!, desde que Rose se puso histérica con esa idea de ser igual que siobhan había jalado a Emmett a la recamara y no lo había soltado para nada. _

_Baje a trompicones, tal vez sería mejor distraerme con otras cosa, que estar escuchando las muestras de afecto de mis tíos._

_Mire a mi papa sentado en el piano, supuse que quebrándose la cabeza para encontrar algo bueno que decir sobre mi novio licántropo. Mi mama estaba sentada en el piso, a sus pies y leía de uno de sus libros favoritos, orgullo y prejuicio. Lo más seguro es que ella ya hubiera terminado de escribir lo que le tocaba, al fin de cuentas era la mejor amiga de Jacob, y después del enojo supuse que sería fácil para ella recordar todo lo que él hizo por esta familia. Sin duda alguna recordar lo que me habían contado de él me causaba sentimientos cruzados, por una parte, no podía evitar sentirme celosa de la relación que mantenía con mi madre y como la protegía aun incluso en contra de sus hermanos. Y después, cuando yo naci, como arriesgo su propia vida para mantenerme a salvo. L e estaba doblemente agradecida; primero por haber luchado junto a nosotros y por nosotros, y segundo; por haberme imprimado, nunca se lo había dicho, pero ser el objeto de su imprimación me causaba una extraña y hasta aterradora satisfacción._

_Mi padre levanto la cabeza para dedicarme una sonrisa que dejaba ver que estaba de acuerdo conmigo._

--"por eso no le corto la cabeza ahora" – dijo con una nota de diversión

--"¿a qui..e..n… no le co…rta…s la cabe..za? – pregunto Jacob desde la cocina

_Los dos, mi padre y yo nos reímos a carcajada suelta. Jacob era tan lindo, y tenía tan poca malicia que no se imaginaba que hablaba de él. _

--a la mascota de Nessie, Jake – contesto mi padre

--eh, Nessie, ¿tienes una mascota?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—pregunto tontamente

_Rodé los ojos._

--tal vez te deje darle una mordida papa – dije con diversión

--no, gracias hija, pero la sangre de perro me revolvería el estomago, tengo mejores gustos

--hey!, estaban hablando de mi ¿verdad?! – se quejo Jacobmientras salía de la cocina con un plato gigante de cereal.

--bingo! – grito mi madre

--bah, esas pulgas, no brincan en mi petate! – contesto como un niño indignado

--mas bien será pelaje—dijo mi padre—y si mal no recuerdo—sonrió maliciosamente—las pulgas se te dan muy bien.

--no me causa gracia, me echaron un balde de pulgas mientras estaba dormido—se quejo mi novio

--lo que me recuerda…-- mi padre hizo unapausa -- ¿ya me puedes decir que paso con mi piano?

--eh, oh, eso, no todavía no… más tarde, eh, tengo que ir ah… ah buscar un atuendo nuevo para la noche, si eso… Alice!

_Sabía perfectamente que era un pretexto tonto, y que por nada del mundo mi padre se lo abría creído, Jacob pidiéndole a Alice ayuda para vestir, jamás._

--¿me puedes decir que le pasa a tu mascota? – me interrogo mi padre

--si lo supiera no estaría aquí – conteste desganada y me deje caer en el sofá. Un poco de zapping no estaría mal.

BELLA POV

_Estaba sentada a los pies de mi esposo, que estaba concentrado en su lista, sofoque una risita al ver su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo._

--¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto

--tu

--¿yo te parezco gracioso? – pregunto con las cejas juntas mientras dejaba la hoja a un lado

--un poco – admití

--y esto te causa gracia

_Un segundo después – el es más rápido que yo por su puesto—estaba encima de mí, besando mi cuello. Deje escapar un gemido sofocado de mi boca. "Dios, espero que los demás estén ocupados". Aunque era mucho pedir, seguramente todos habían escuchado perfectamente._

--¿entonces? – pregunto mi esposo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro

--te separaste demasiado pronto – me queje

--¿entonces? – pregunto de nuevo con una ceja alzada

Le saque la lengua, y él se carcajeo.

--tomare eso como un no – contesto con su sonrisa torcida

--mejor dedícate a terminar tu lista -- lo regañe

--bah, -- se quejo—es imposible.

--yo ya termine la mía

--bueno, no tuve problemas con la que tenía que ver contigo. Ya sabes, después de que me tranquilice y empecé a recordar porque te amaba fue muy fácil.

--¿ah sí?

--si, bastante

--y, ¿Qué fue lo que pusiste en la lista? – pregunte curiosa

--no te lo diré, tendrás que esperar

--anda Ed, vamos, dime

--no, tendrás que esperar

--por favor – me incline hacia él, lo mas seductoramente posible que podía, en mi inmortalidad vampírica había aprendido a mejorar estos aspectos inexistentes cuando era humana.

--no, Bella – contesto seguro. Aunque note el deseo en sus ojos oscurecidos

--por favor – le rogué una vez más apretando mis hombros para que pudiera ver a través de mi escote . sus ojos llamearon.

--no, basta Bella. No te lo diré, aunque eso – apunto mi escote – es bastante tentador, no lo hare. Esperaras como todos los demás.

--no te costaba nada – me queje dejándome caer de nuevo en el piso

--no – sonrió—pero quiero que todos lo escuchen

--no es justo

--nada en esta vida es justo

--bueno, tu eres "justo" lo que necesito

--jajaja, había olvidado lo mala que eres para eso.

--para qué?

--para mentir

--no estoy mintiendo

--no lo decía por eso

--¿entonces?

--olvídalo, oye ahora que recuerdo. No me ibas a decir algo sobre Nessie y Jacob, antes. Cuando veníamos del campamento

Oh no, no era momento para eso. Maldita memoria vampírica.

--eh, no, no lo recuerdo

--eres un vampiro Bella – rodo los ojos

--creo que lo olvide

--lo ves, eres mala mintiendo. Dímelo – me exigió

--eh, Ed, de verdad,no es nad…

"_CARLISLE, VEN ACA EN ESTE MOMENTO! " _

_Bendito sea Emmett._

--ni creas que te has salvado – anuncio Edward y se levanto rápidamente para subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Rose y Emmett.

_Lo vi perderse escaleras arriba mientras me levantaba lentamente del piso. Tenía que ganar unos minutos y pensar como le daría la noticia. Bueno más bien el chisme, ya que Nessie no me lo había comentado aun. Eso de poder ver sus sueños sin que ella lo sepa era bastante conveniente._

_Alcance a escuchar lo que pasaba arriba mientras subía desganada._

--es imposible – dijo Jasper con sorpresa

--wow!, entonces ¿es posible?

--no, no, yo..yo—ese era Edward balbuceando

--cállense y ayuden! – los regaño Esme

_Avance rápidamente el último tramo y entre al cuarto, estaba abierta de par en par, toda mi familia estaba con cara de sorpresa, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle e incluso Jacob. Esme se encontraba en el baño con Rose. Pude escuchar las arcadas desde la entrada._

--¿Qué le pasa a Rose? – pregunte preocupada

_Jacob fue el que contesto _

--esta vomitando. ¿puedes creerlo?, un vampiro… vomitando – dijo rápidamente con estupefacción.

--Emmett también vomita – comento Alice con indignación

--eh, claro… pero eso fue diferente – contesto el grandote

--¿Por qué habría de ser diferente? – pregunte

--¿mi tía comió manzanas?—pregunto mi hija inocentemente

--no—contesto Edward con seriedad. Al parecer había algo que no había dicho

--Carlisle – lo llame

--Emmett! – chillo Esme desde el baño

_Emmett paso como bólido por mi lado, bajo a la cocina y en tres segundos había regresado con un tazón lleno de agua y unos trapos de cocina._

--Carlisle – lo llame de nuevo

--no lo sé – contesto

**LISTO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO. ME STOE QUEDANDO SIN IDEAS PARA LA LISTA JAJAJA XD, ESTOY PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EXCLUIRLAS, PERO SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DEJENME SABER =P **

**NOS VEMOS EN ELPROXIMO CAP…**


	22. UN PEQUEÑO DOLOR DE CABEZA

**DISCLAIMER; YA LO SABEN =D**

JACOB POV

La rubia…perdón. Rosalie estaba vomitando ¿pueden creerlo?, v-o-m-i-t-a-n-d-o. y ni siquiera había comido manzanas. Sentía curiosidad, ¿Qué vomitaran los vampiros?

--¿Por qué tan serio Jake?

--eh… bueno – dude, no sabía si a nessie le pareciera raro- estaba pensando. Ya sabes, que será lo que vomitan los vampiros y esas cosas.

Me miro con las cejas juntas, al parecer había atinado, le parecía raro.

--bueno –relajo el ceño—no lo había pensado, yo solo soy medio vampiro—encogió los hombros.

--si, supongo.

--¿quieres hacer algo?—me pregunto mi novia

--comer – me sobe el estomago—todo esto me dio hambre

--jake—rodo los ojos—comiste hace apenas una hora

--¿de verdad?, diablos, me voy a morir de hambre

Al parecer mi respuesta le causo gracias por que se carcajeo como loca por unos segundos. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido. ¿le causaba gracia que yo muriera de hambre?

--dudo mucho que mueras de hambre Jake – contesto haciendo eco de mis pensamientos—ven vamos te preparare algo rápido y después – bostezo—iremos a dormir un rato, ni tu ni yo somos vampiros – termino con una sonrisa

--tu si lo eres – le toque la nariz con la yema de mi dedo

--no, solo soy medio-vampiro – contesto con una mueca

--oh si, cierto—me reí. Me encantaba verla hacer pucheros.

Nos encaminamos a hacia la cocina. En el pasillo vimos a Alice sentada en el piso con las rodillas entre sus pequeños brazos –por que frágiles no son, pregúntenmelo a mí –y sobándose las sienes como si tuviera jaqueca

--tu! – chillo cuando me miro—y tú! – ahora nessie—quédense ahí, no… no pu… edo ver nada! – se quejo

--tía, ¿estás bien?—se acerco nessie con pasos cautelosos

--no!... no estoy bien—levanto la cabeza – no he podido ver nada desde la mañana, es horrible. Ustedes tienen la culpa! – nos acuso

--tía, contrólate! – le pidió Ness

--no!, tu y Jacob me están volviendo loca! – grito dando un pequeño golpe con su pie al piso

--Jasper – bufe

Un segundo después su leonino esposo se materializo entre nosotros, sabía que no necesitaba hablar más alto que un susurro para que me escuchara.

Nos miro a los tres con expresión malhumorada. Aunque no me pareció raro, últimamente Jasper había estado muy voluble, al igual que Edward y que Emmett. Ahora que lo pensaba todos estaban raros, excepto Ness, Carlisle, esme y yo.

Lo archivare para pensar en ello mas tarde, ya que haya comido y dormido.

--¿estas bien, Alice? – le pregunto dulcemente. Era raro escuchar cómo le hablaba. Después de todos estos años no me acostumbraba a escuchar lo dulce que podía llegar a ese vampiro tan atemorizador.

--no Jazz- hizo un puchero haciéndose la victima ante él.

Nos miro con reproche, --por lo menos no era odio—era una ventaja ser el novio de Nessie, aunque no lo quieran admitir muchos de los Cullen ya me querían.

--¿Qué le hicieron?—nos exigió

--nada tío, ella nos ataco. Dice que la estamos volviendo loca

--ustedes vuelven loco a cualquiera—contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

_Vampiro voluble_

--que no se supone que puede ver alrededor de nosotros. No se había quejado tanto desde que nació Nessie—argumente

Jasper me miro por unos segundos, pude adivinar que estaba sintiendo el ambiente. Su don era igual de molesto que el de Edward, porque si Edward podía saber lo que pensabas y ponerte en un aprieto, Jasper podía sentir lo que tu sentías y hacerte morir de la vergüenza o del enojo, o de lo que sea que se le antojase.

--tienen razón – hablo después de un tiempo. Al parecer lo analizo muy bien. Se giro con Alice y la tomo de los brazos. Ella lo miro con reproche

--no Alice, tiene razón, tu ya no tenias esas jaquecas, simplemente aprendiste a ignorarlas, no te habías puesto de esta manera desde que bella estaba embarazada ¿recuerdas?

Rodé los ojos, claro que recordaba. Jasper me recrimino con la mirada. Lo dicho, su don es muy molesto.

--pe… pero, jazz—se quejo-- tienen que ser ellos

--no Alice, debe ser otra cosa – comento pensativo—Edward—susurro

Y como no, mi sueg… digo, Edward llego en un segundo aun más rápido que Jasper.

--estoy de acuerdo con el, Alice—comento sin ni siquiera preocuparse por preguntar lo que pasaba.

--Edward, tienes que apoyarme – le recrimino la duende

--no puedo Alice, es lógico, tu ya habías aprendido a ignorarlos, a ver alrededor.

--pero.. he estado tratando de ver qué pasa con Rose

-- entiendo que estés preocupada. Todos lo estamos

--tranquila – susurro Jasper

Sentí una calma producto de su don.

--no hagas eso –se quejo ella, pero se veía más apaciguada

--no podemos hacer nada por ella, por el momento – dijo con gesto contrariado

-- no puedes hacer lo mismo que conmigo? – hablo nessie

--leerle el pensamiento?

--si—contesto ella

--ya lo intente – se encogió de hombros—no escucho nada. Rose insiste en que es demasiado pequeño—suspiro—yo no estoy tan seguro

--por eso, yo tengo que – mascullo Alice mientras se concentraba

--no.. no tienes que – le susurro su esposo al oído – tienes que descansar

--soy un vampiro, no necesito descansar – se quejo

--hablando de descansar—le susurre a nessie al oído—pensé que teníamos un traro

--oh si – abrió la boca

--no! – nos gruño su padre. Mire a nessie. ¿Por qué demonios nos gruñía Edward?. Ella se puso roja como tomate, Jasper la miro con reproche

No entendía por que Nessie se había puesto roja, y porque Edward parecía enojado, eso solo pasaba cuando… _oh_

--Jake – farfullo Edward mientras se tocaba las fosas nasales . algo que siempre hacia cuando se molestaba—por favor – pidió con amabilidad.

--lo siento – murmure. Era bueno no tener un espejo enfrente, seguro estaría rojo como tomate. Pensar en nessie, de esa… manera, no era saludable para mi salud –Edward me miro de soslayo—y al parecer tampoco para la de Edward

--Nessi – la llamo con voz tranquila – aunque conocía sus triquiñuelas mejor que su hija

--perdón papa, solo fue… ya sabes.

--esta bien, váyanse de una vez—rodo los ojos. Mire a Nessie con expresión atormentada – no necesitas volverá a comer Jacob, con un vampiro vomitando por toda la casa es suficiente, no creo que nos ayude un licántropo indigestado.

Demonios!.. como me molestaba que leyera mi mente

--ah – nos llamo cuando dimos media vuelta – cada quien es su cuarto

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, mire a Ness que se sonrojo al comprender que sabía lo que había estado pensando. Ella y yo en una cama… claro aunque sea solo para dormir, _aunque…_

--JAKE!! – escuche el chillido de Edward

--ups – era mejor salir corriendo de ahí.

EDWARD POV

Esos dos me van a escuchar cuando se levanten, no es posible que estén pensando en…_eso. _Sobre todo Nessie. Jacob, pues es Jacob –aunque se ha portado mejor que mi hormonal hija—tengo que admitir que no ha tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, pero los tendrá.

Dios!

--deja de preocuparte por esos dos—me regaño mi hermana, demandando mi atención—¿me recuerdas?, tu hermana favorita necesita tu ayuda

--en realidad mi hermana favorita necesita una paliza – me reí. Jasper me miro con cara de pocos amigos y Alice me saco la lengua

--podemos enseriarnos ¿por favor?—pidió jasper

--ok, ok—conteste desganado. Jasper y Alice se rieron, adivine en sus pensamientos la razón.

Las muletillas de Jacob… fruncí el ceño

--es imposible que no se te pegue algo de ese chucho, si no son pulgas son muletillas – contesto jasper sonriente

--cierto—me uní a sus risas

--chicos—nos llamo Alice con un tono de molestia en su voz

Ah cierto, Alice

--¿Qué haremos?—pregunto

--no lo se, supongo que puedes intentar ver ahora que se fueron a dormir. Tal vez puedas mirar algo, yo no he podido hacer nada, pareciera como si Bella la protegiera, aunque lo dudo, tiene prohibido usar su escudo para su beneficio.

--no, Bella no lo haría, mucho menos con rosalie—aseguro Alice

--no… -- hablo Jasper, pero en su voz había un tono de sorpresa – creo que no conocemos tan bien a Bella – sofoco una risita.

--¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mi hermana

--esme esta frustrada, y Carlisle preocupado, pero bella, ella esta eufórica. Ahora mismo siento una empatía que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir de ella emanando hacia Rosalie

--espera – les pedí y me concentre en sus palabras y en lo que significaba. Me concentre para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Me costó más de lo esperado. Emmett no se encontraba con ellos, Carlisle estaba pensando en algo para convencer a Bella… ¿para que lo deje revisar a rose?

--¿Bella?

--tendrás que venir tu! – escuche su voz desde arriba

--te lo dije – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros

--imposible—mascullo Alice

--créelo—comento de nuevo su esposo

Subimos rápidamente las escaleras. La imagen no sería tan perturbadora si no fuera por que conocíamos la antipatía de bella y Rose, era verdad que estos últimos años habían mejorado su relación, pasaron de enemigas mortales e ignorarse, a parecer familiares –de esos que ves de vez en cuando y solo los saludas por cortesía—pero familia al fin.

Bella se inclinaba en la cama donde se encontraba Rose quejándose, le tocaba la frente y le acariciaba el rostro. Emmett entro con lo que parecía una bolsa de látex roja, de las que usan en los hospitales

--toma bells – se la entrego a mi esposa

--gracias Emmett – ella lo tomo y se lo coloco en el vientre a Rosalie – esto te ayudara a calmar un poco el dolor – le dijo en un susurro

--¿Por qué me duele tanto? – se quejo mi hermana

--se llaman cólicos – dijo Bella—yo los tenía cuando era humana

--duele mucho—se quejo de nuevo--¿Cuánto dura? – comento con una expresión atormentada

--no podría saberlo. ¿Alice?—volteo a vernos

--no lo se – mi hermana se encogió de hombros, molesta por sus lagunas—no he podido ver nada

Bella asintió con la cabeza y siguió revisando a Rosalie

--carlisle – me acerque a el – ¿me puedes explicar que hace mi esposa ahí?

--se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de enfermera – contesto inexpresivo—tal vez sea su forma de agradecerle. Ya sabes por lo de Nessie

--si claro – convine. Después de todo tenia lógica.

**LISTO, YA LO TENIA PERO NECESITABA REVISARLO.=P CHICAS NECESITO UN PERSONAJE FEMENINO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERA UNA DE USTEDES… ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MAS ADELANTE…=p ASI QUE REVIEWSS …**


	23. VISION

**Disclaimer: todo excepto la historia es de SM**

**BELLA POV **

Otro niño en la familia…

¡QUE EMOCION!

--uh… me duele, me duele! – se estaba quejando mi cuñada/hermana

--es normal Rose – le acaricie la frente perlada de sudor

--no, me duele demasiado Bella – hizo una mueca de sufrimiento

-- si, te entiendo querida

--claro que no!... no me entiendes!, duele mucho!!! – chillo

--si te entiendo – rode los ojos—tengo una hija semi-vampiro, ¿recuerdas?

--si, pero no es lo mismo, este duele mas

--no puedes saberlo Rose, ademas tu eres vampira, resistes mas el dolor, yo era humana y lo soporte

Rose se estaba comportando como toda una niña mimada, se quejaba demasiado.

--esme – susurre, un segundo despues estaba detrás de mi

--¿dime querida?, ¿Rose, ocupas algo, cielo?

--si!! – chillo mi hermana—haz que deje de doler

Esme me miro confundida. Yo me encogi de hombros

--¿Dónde esta Edward? – pregunte

--esta en la recamara de Nessie, al parecer Nessie o Jacob pensaron en algo inapropiado y decidio hacer el papel de guardia

--vampiro acosador – me rei al recordar que mi flamante esposo solia escabullirse a mi recamara cuando yo era humana

--Edward es un idiota! – mascullo Rose

--tranquila hija – la tranquilizo mi madre antes de que le callara la boca de un golpe. Tenia que recordarme cada cinco segundos que le debia a esta hermosa –pero irritante—vampira el que mi hija haya nacido.

--Emmett! – chillo histerica

--le esta ayudando a carlisle

--no me importa, Emmett, no volvere a gritar, te quiero aquí, ahora mismo!

El grandulon se materializo casi al instante, parecia confundido y agotado, era extraño por que era un vampiro

--dime osita – le sonrio

--me duele—hizo un puchero y señalo su barriga

--¿quieres que te sobe?

--si—contesto como un bebe

--apartate Bella – le hice mala cara cuando me corrio de su lado con un desman.

Bufe

Emmett se sento donde yo habia estado antes y comenzo a mimarla. A mi me parecia tonto, pero bueno, era una embarazada al fin de cuentas.

--¿Dónde esta Alice? – le preguntea Esme que miraba embobada la escena

--eh… ah, esta con jasper

Claro, eso podia suponerlo por mi misma

--si, ¿pero donde?

--no lo se exactamente, salieron despues de que Edward los regaño

--¿los regaño? – eso me sorprendio -- ¿pero, porque?

--bueno, Alice y Jasper decidieron jugar un partido de ajedrez sobre el piano de Edward, ya sabes, con eso de que Alice esta batallando para ver el futuro, a jasper le parecio buena idea retarla

Escuche las risitas de Emmett …

--¿y eso que tiene de malo?

--bueno, jasper decidio, apostar – fruncio el ceño—por cierto, recuerdame castigarlo por eso, --- mire a Emmett y este se puso a chiflar hacia arriba. Esme lo miro confundida—aunque…--hizo una pausa mientras observaba el comportamiento bizarro de Emmett – ¿te pasa algo hijo?

--eh, no nada mama – sonrio nervioso

--tal vez se Emmett tenga algo que decirte -- le sonrei sarcasticamente, saboreando la revancha

--no!—chillo—eh, digo... no , como crees Bells – Rose y Esme nos miraban confundidas

--bueno … como decia – lo miro por ultima vez, de haber volteado un segundo antes hubiera visto como me sacaba la lengua infantilmente—

**ALICE POV**

Salimos huyendo de la casa entre carcajadas, no cabía duda que mi hermano favorito era un gruñón mira que regañarnos por jugar ajedrez, un juego tan inocente.

--eso fue divertido – comento entre horcajadas mi marido

--si, bastante --me carcajee más fuerte. Podía sentir la felicidad emanando de mi esposo y a través de mi, por lo menos eso lo había puesto de buen humor, aunque Edward estuviera echando chispas.

--crees que le dure mucho el enojo? – pregunto inocentemente

–seguro que sí, no creo que deje pasarlo

--no hicimos nada – comento pícaramente – bueno, "casi"

Bueno creo que olvide mencionar que estábamos arriba de su piano, y jugando con prendas.

Lo mire con reproche fingido

--iba ganando

--claro que no, a mi todavía me quedaban piezas – me guiño un ojo

No pude evitar bajar la mirada, mi esposo no llevaba camisa, ni zapatos o calcetines, no llevaba más que sus pantalones.

--solo el pantalón

--bueno, es más que lo que te quedaba a ti -- sonrió

De haber sido humana me hubiera puesto como tomate, yo solo llevaba la camisa que mi marido había perdido y claro mi ropa interior de encaje parisino.

--y tienes que agradecer que te deje usar la camisa. Aunque – me miro fijamente—dejo admitir que se te ve mejor que a mi

--claro, pásame un cinto y tengo un vestido de diseñador – me burle. La camisa me quedaba enorme

--o mejor te la quitamos – dijo con picardía

--bueno, déjame pensar…

No pude terminar la frase, una imagen perturbadora cruzo mi mente. Rose gritaba desgarradoramente. Vi una silueta rondando la casa pero no logre distinguirla, eso me perturbo por qué no parecía ser ninguno de nosotros, yo jamás tenia problemas en vernos, lo hacía con tanta claridad como si los tuviera en frente.

Abrí mis ojos asustada. Jasper me sujetaba por los hombros y me mandaba olas de calma. No podía sentirme feliz por haber tenido una visión, por más pequeña que fuera.

--¿Qué viste Alice? – se escuchaba preocupado

--R…rose—logre articular

Un segundo después estábamos corriendo de regreso a la casa. Escuchamos el grito de Rose en el momento exacto en que pasamos la puerta. Subimos las escaleras y todos estaban ahí menos Edward. Nadie nos dijo nada por nuestra pinta. Rose parecía asustada y se le veía el dolor en las facciones.

--¿Rose? – pregunte nerviosa

--está bien – me tranquilizo Carlisle – solo fue un dolor. Rose no está acostumbrada y lo está pasando muy mal

--yo también lo pase mal – escuche como bella se quejaba—y yo era humana!

--hija, entiéndela, solo quería estar con emmett—intervino Esme

--me estoy perdiendo – le susurre a jasper

--Rose despidió a bella como su enfermera – Edward había hecho acto de presencia y me había susurrado esas palabras, sonaba muy divertido—Bella está enojada con Rose por eso

Mi hermana le mando una mirada asesina a su esposo.

--Edward, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí? – le pidió Carlisle

--ya te dije que no puedo escuchar nada – se encogió de hombros

--pero podrías tratar – le recrimino Emmett

--no tiene caso, es imposible.

--Edward – lo llame

--¿si?

--tuve una visión – me miro sorprendido y al parecer aliviado—escuche a Rose gritando, solo flashes, pero algo es algo

--hum – se concentro en ver lo que había visto – no lo comprendo – contesto al final

--yo tampoco, ¿crees que…?

--no lo sé, no pude verlo, podría ser un excursionista que se perdió o el cartero

--¿de qué hablan? – pregunto Jasper

--en mi visión, no te lo dije por las prisas, pero había una silueta, alguien a quien no reconocí.

El frunció el ceño, pude imaginar que sus sentidos se empezaban a disparar

--tendremos que tener cuidado

--podemos tomar turnos para vigilar. ¿era de noche o de día? – me pregunto Jasper

Bella se acerco curiosa por la conversación

--no lo sé—confesé molesta

--empezaremos de inmediato, ustedes tienen el primer turno, yo tengo que hacer vigilancia en otro lado

Bella rodo los ojos. Edward la miro

--tu no ves lo que yo veo—le dijo Edward a Bella

--gracias a Dios – rodo los ojos

--bueno, daremos una vuelta por el bosque haber si encontramos algo – dijo mi esposo

--está bien, tengan cuidado – se encamino a la puerta a paso humano—ah…--se giro y nos miro de arriba abajo—no crean que he olvidado lo que paso hace un momento – nos dedico una mueca torcida y salió del cuarto

Abrí los ojos, Edward enojado era peor que Esme enojada.

**Al fin subo, ya tenía el capitulo pero necesitaba revisarlo… sigo en busca de mi heroína, recuerden ¿Quién se apunta?**


	24. UN SUEÑO REVELADOR

**DISCLAIMER: **

_**ABURRIDO**_

**QUIEN TE PREGUNTO?**

_**SE SUPONE QUE DEBO PONERLO EN CADA CAPITULO?**_

**CLARO**

_**Y SI NO QUIERO?**_

**PROBABLEMENTE TE DEMANDEN**

_**¿QUIEN. STEPHANIE MEYER?, ¿CREES QUE QUIERA PRESENTARME A Jackson?**_

**LO DUDO**

_**ENTONCES NO PONDRE EL DISCLAIMER**_

**YA LO HICISTE ¬¬**

_**COMO?... DONDE?**_

**ARRIBA**

_**OH DEMONIOS ES CIERTO =(**_

_JAJAJAJAAJ YA MUCHO DE MI LOCURA Y MIS DISCUSIONES CON MIGO MISMA, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, SE HAN PORTADO BIEN ASI QUE YO TMB SI SIGUEN ASI LES SUBO MAS RAPIDO…._

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en la recamara de nessie –de nuevo—despues del episodio de panico ridiculo que "sufrio" Rose. Aunque no puedo negarlo, era gracioso verla. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan intolerante al dolor?. Bella habia pasado por eso y fue peor y aun asi lo hizo con mas temple que ella.

Bufe.

Podia escuchar a mis hermanos, a mis padres, y a mi esposa por la casa.

Rosalie se seguia quejando, aunque ahora alegaba que ademas de tener un grano enorme estaba gorda.

Bella seguia molesta por que Rose la habia "despedido"

Emmett parecia cansado, y un poco molesto, pensaba que era mejor todo cuando Rose estaba "bien"

Esme seguia preocupada

Carlisle molesto por no saber lo que pasaba con su hija, y mas molesto aun por no saber que es lo que pasaba dentro de su hija.

Jasper seguia pensando tonterias – me sacudi la cabeza—este chico si que tiene un serio problema hormonal

Alice estaba tratando de ver el futuro, pero al parecer no funcionaba, y menos con un novio que controla las emociones ya que de pronto la lujuria que emanaba jasper la golpeaba haciendola olvidar por que estaban en el porche.

¿no tenian que vigilar la casa?

Gruñi bajito y me levante molesto. Esos dos me iban a escuchar .

Sali del cuarto de nessi y camine unos pasos. Escuche un ronquido de Jacob. Algo muy molesto, pero bueno despues de estos años empezaba a acostumbrarme a su escandalosa manera de dormir

--F-fe-o – escuche como murmuraba entre sueños

Maldito!, estaba soñando conmmigo cuando dijo eso. Yo no era feo!

Abri la puerta dispuesto a despertarlo pero algo me detuvo.

El no estaba soñando conmigo, bueno no precisamente.

Estaba recordando nuestro pequeño viaje al campamento de nessie.

Ahora que recuerdo tengo que castigarla por eso.

--iugh—reprimi las imágenes de el y Nessie besandose, eso era pasarse de la raya. Era igual o peor que cuando salia con bella cuando era humana. Igual por que cortejaba a la mitad de mi existencia, y peor; por que no podia hacer nada al respecto.

Las imágenes pasaban caoticas y poco definidas, estaban llenas del rostro de nessie y de vez en cuando bella y yo haciamos presencia, claro, mas mi esposa que yo. Incluso pude ver las caras del resto de la familia.

Me estaba divirtiendo un poco, no lo podia negar, que jacob soñara con Rose y le tuviera estima me parecida endemoniadamente gracioso, tal vez pueda utilizarlo en su contra alguna vez.-- Como cuando ponga esas manotas sobre mi hija--.

De pronto algo llamo mi atencion. Una parte del sueño de Jacob, estaba soñando exactamente cuando llegabamos a la casa, con el dormido en el asiento trasero y Bella y yo haciendo ruido.

Me dio risa que se despertara por el olor de la comida que Esme le habia dejado en el refrigerador, en lugar de hacerlo por mis gritos, pero asi fue, vi de nuevo la escena en la cual se levantaba y salia del coche sin estacionar. --era un chico muy imprudente—vi de reojo como mi coche salia de la vista y como el bufaba, seguro se dio cuenta que me habia molestado y habia preferido ir a la cabaña. Corrio ansioso hacia a la casa, arrugo la nariz con molestia.

-F-fe-o – volvio a susurrar. ¿Entonces nuestro olor le seguia molestando?. Pero, ¿no se supone que ya se habia acostumbrado?, nosotros ya lo habiamos hecho, no completamente, pero ya no nos molestaba, incluso Alice y Bella decian que olia deliciosamente a madera. Aunque bella ya lo sabia, de cuando era humana.

Hizo una pausa en su sueño, como si ese olor le hubiera extrañado, pero un segundo despues siguio corriendo a la casa

--bah-- murmuro entre sueños –tengo hambre – y siguio corriendo. La puerta estaba cerrada y se asomo por la ventana. Miro a Alice y Jasper y…

--JACOB!!! – griteee

El interpelado se removio intranquilo, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y luego cesaron, pateo las sabanas –aun con los ojos cerrados—e intento pararse, pero en el momento en que lo hizo se dio cuenta que no podria

Cayo con un golpe seco hacia el piso

--auch!! –chillo

--Jacob!—chille

--estoy bien, estoy bien –se sobo la cabeza – se que te preocupas por mi, pero basta de gritos, me duele la cabeza—se quejo

--no estaba preocupado –lo mire con el ceño fruncido. el solo sonrio

--claro. volvemos a ser amargados

Lo ignore

--dime que estabas soñando—lo apremie. Me miro como si estuviera loco

--supongo que tu lo sabes mejor que yo –levanto una ceja --¿que haces aquí?. No sabia que los vampiros podian ser homosexuales –se carcajeo

--claro que no –arruge la frente –estaba.. ah olvidalo. ¿Qué estabas soñando? –pregunte de nuevo

--no lo recuerdo –se levanto del suelo –tal vez si no hubieras chillado como Alice podria recordarlo. De verdad Edward parecias niña, no sab…

--shhh!!.callate, no me dejas pensar –camine por el cuarto ante su mirada.

--estas loco –mascullo

--shh –lo calle de nuevo

Rodo los ojos

--voy con nessie –hablo

--espera! –tienes que decirme en que soñabas

--de verdad Edward, estas loco. No lo recuerdo

--bueno, bueno –hice una pausa –no necesito que me digas que soñaste, si no que recuerdas

--¿de que? –cruzo los brazos impaciente

--cuando llegamos a la casa, despues de regresar del campamento—vi como se tensaba. Enarque la ceja –ni creas que me he olvidado de eso, Nessie y tu merecen un castigo por lo que hicieron, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, cuando venias sentiste un olor

--si, lo recuerdo, la comida de Esme –se sobo la panza—por cierto, creo que ire a comer, eso de dormir me da mucha ham…

--JACOB!! –me exaspere—no me estas poniendo atencion! –grite molesto

--vamos, vamos, relajate

--entonces, concentrate, no estoy hablando de un olor a comida, si no de "otro" olor

--oh –se toco el cabello como si lo siguiera teniendo largo

--¿entonces?

--creo que habia algo –se encogio de hombros—olia a vampiros, como siempre

--no, no Jacob, ¿no te extraño algo?. ¿no se supone que ya estas acostumbrado a nuestro olor?, de haber sido la escencia de alguno de nosotros no hubieras parado ¿cierto?, por que no hubiera llamado tu atencion. Pero lo hiciste.

Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

--diablos! –mascullo --¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

--tu estupido estomago –apunte su abdomen

--oh… claro –se sonrojo --¿Quién crees que sea?

--no lo se, pero nadie que yo conozca, alice lo vio

--¿la enana vio algo?, ¿y por que no nos lo dijo? -- hizo un mohin

--estabas dormido –rode los ojos—ademas tu tampoco nos dijiste que habias captado una escencia

--bueno, bueno, tenia hambre–dijo apenado --¿Qué haremos?

--Jasper! –llame a mi hermano

--oh no, el vampiro maniatico, obesionado con la guerra y emocional no—bufo Jacob

--¿tienes algun problema chucho? –hablo mi hermano amenazadoramente

--eh.. no, no, claro que no. ¿Cómo podria tener un problema contigo? –contesto en son de burla—"si dijera que si me descuartizarias mientras duermo" –dijo bajito

--el no lo haria –hablo mi hermana, que se habia puesto detrás de su esposo –no lo dejaria –le sonrio a Jacob

--claro, lo se –le revolvio el cabello. Jasper lo miro con molestia

--ya, ya tranquilos, yo se que en el fondo se quieren –hablo alice

--bueno, lo quiero mas que a el –me apunto

--jacob, por favor, no estamos para bromas –me queje –¿o quieres que le diga Rosalie lo que acabo de ver en tu sueño?

--eh.. que.. no! –chillo. Alice me miro con curiosidad

--solo dire que Jacob nos aprecia mas de lo que piensan –Jacob se puso rojo

--yo ya lo sabia –jasper se encogio de hombros

Claro, Jacob podia ocultarme sus pensamientos, pero era muy dificil ocultar los sentimientos.

--te dije que no te descuartizaria –se rio la duende

--no, no lo hare –contesto mi hermano con una sonrisa –a menos que lo apueste contra Emmett. Ya sabes, no me gusta perder –se carcajeo ante la mirada atonita de Jacob

--ya, ya. –los regaño Alice—tu no apostaras nada con emmett mientras no cumplas con tus castigos

Mi hermano rodo los ojos

--Edward, ¿podriamos hablar de algo mas importante?, la vida amorosa de Jasper y Jacob no me interesa –se burlo. Su esposo y Jacob la fulminaron

--bueno. Comence, ya que los señores me van a dejar hablar, jacob tiene algo que decir

--¿Qué… quien… yo?!

Rode los ojos

--lo olvidaba. Bueno, Jacob tuvo un sueño muy interesante

--iuh—no quiero conocer las fantasias sexuales de Jake! –chillo mi hermana

--yo si –sonrio mi hermano

--jasper!!—chillamos los dos al mismo tiempo

--broma, broma—levanto las manos—estamos muy sensibles ultimamente

--no era eso de lo que queria hablar. Pero pobre de ti que me entere que sueñas "eso" –mire a Jake

--oye, es tu culpa por andar de metiche

--ok, --me toque el puente nasal. Esta conversacion no nos estaba llevando a nada –Jacob olio algo extraño uando llegamos del campamento, pero su estomago pudo mas y lo ignoro

--¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedir disculpas?, trenia hambre!—chillo

--no lo haz hecho ni una sola vez—enarque las cejas

--ah… bueno, lo siento –sonrio dejandonos ver todos sus dientes.

--esta bien –lo ignore—y creo que esta relacionado…

--con mi vision –contesto Alice

--es un…

--vampiro…

-- sin duda

--¿no te molesta? –interrumpio Jacob

--solo cuando lo hacen –contesto jasper con apatia

--vamos chicos –los apremie

--es posible –contesto ella

--es lo que pense, es un avance

--podemos seguir el olor—hablo Jacob

--vaya, hasta que aportas algo –me burle, el hizo una mueca

--Alice y yo lo haremos –se ofrecio mi hermano

--no –objete –con tus hormonas dudo mucho que seas mas util que jacob con su estomago

Mi hermano me fulmino—iteralmente—con la mirada.

--eso es divertido –aplaudio Jacob –me encanta cuando jasper usa su don en otro que no soy yo ¿Qué tal se siente?, ¿ah?... es molesto verdad, sientes todo el "cariño" –se carcajeo

--no es gracioso—me queje –iremos los cuatro…

**Chicas aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ya se van amarrando las navajas jajaja ¿asi se dice? Bueno, no se, recuerden que ocupo un personaje femeninos, será la salvadora de los Cullen, asi que dejen review por que de ahí la sacare..=P claro que llevara su nombre y su descripción física…=P **

**Besos vampiricos, el próximo capitulo creo que ya empezare a cobrarme los castigos, no me quiero extender mucho…**


	25. EFLUVIO

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM**

**EDWARD POV**

Salimos en silencio de la casa, para no llamar la atención de los demás, ya tenían suficiente con Rose quejándose cada cinco segundos. Solo le comentamos a Carlisle lo que estábamos pensando, el estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros y desarrollo una teoría interesante.

Desde que había llegado de sus frustradas vacaciones, había observado un comportamiento irracional en todos nosotros por lo que había tenido que castigarnos, y claro está el hecho de que le estropeamos la luna de miel y quería vengarse. Pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

--el olor se desvanece—comento Alice

--pero no han pasado tantos días – replico Jacob—ustedes dejan apestando todo por semanas

Le gruñí, no lo podía evitar, a veces, me irritaba

--el clima no nos ayuda mucho, Jacob.

--eso no es problema para mí – se golpeo el pecho con suficiencia

--no, ¿pero qué tal un par de empanadas? – dije con sarcasmo

--hasta las croquetas te atrofian el cerebro Jake – se burlo mi hermana

--Alice!, no te ayudare con Emmett – se quejo

--Jake, Jake …-- Alice se puso a dar saltitos -- ¿me ayudaras verdad?

--no

--por favor, por favor, por favor!

--no

--me lo prometiste

--no lo hice

--Jasper!

--no puedo hacer nada por ti – contesto molesto—eso te pasa por pedirle ayuda a Jacob

--per…

--nada, no te ayudare duende maléfico

Mi hermana hizo un puchero pero no duro mucho, un segundo después sonrió.

--oh, jaky, jaky

--Alice – la llame

Una imagen llego a mi mente, venia de la loca cabecita de Alice, al parecer implicaba algo que me interesaba

--¿que tiene que ver mi piano con esto? –pregunte

--¡¿Qué?!... ehh—Jacob se tenso – nada, nada. Alice—se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un apestoso abrazo—te ayudare enana – le revolvió el cabello—solo estaba jugando

--eso es… genial—sonrió mi hermana. Inmediatamente las imágenes de mi piano fueron sustituidas por unas de una pasarela italiana

--Alice, ¿Por qué pensabas en mi piano?

--por nada en especial—sonrió. – Jake – subió la mirada para poder verlo – te quiero, perrito, pero ¿podrías soltarme?

--oh, sí claro jajaja

--gracias

--ah no, yo quiero saber que paso con mi piano! – chille

--lo siento hermano, eso es cosa entre tú y Jacob

--pero tú lo sabes Alice! – la acuse

--no es de mi incumbencia

--dímelo y te regalara lo que quieras, un porche nuevo, o un guardarropa entero – sus ojos brillaron de excitación

--eh… Alice, enana, el guapo Jake, ¿recuerdas? -. Le paso la mano por enfrente, de arriba hacia abajo

--eh – salió del trance—claro, claro. No hay trato Edward

--Demonios! – masculle

Escuche un llamado mental. Era Jasper

--Jasper

--el olor, es más intenso por aquí

Nos acercamos hacia donde se encontraba el, a unos buenos cien metros alejado de nosotros

--iugh – Jacob arrugo la nariz—tiene razón, aquí apesta

--genial. Lo seguiremos – lo jalo la enana

Corrimos rápidamente siguiendo el rastro que había dejado nuestro visitante. como lo imaginamos, era de varios días atrás lo que se podía deducir como el día en que Jacob, Bella y yo fuimos a ver a Nessie al campamento.

El olor tenía un camino particular que llamó mi atención, era tan familiar. Llevábamos apenas unos minutos corriendo cuando escuche la voz de mi hermano.

--Edward—me llamo Jasper, preocupado

No fue necesario leerle la mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, paramos en seco. No encontrábamos en medio del bosque, rodeados de arboles verdes hasta las raíces por todos lados.

--puaj!—grito Jacob detrás de mi– huele a vampiro

--es reciente—siguió Alice. Jasper la jalo para colocarse a su lado en una clara posición defensiva

--es un olor diferente – argumente – no es el que veníamos siguiendo, se mezcla con el antiguo efluvio –sin pensarlo me acuclille

--el olor lleva a la cabaña—inquirió Jacob

--lo se—conteste disgustado—nos encontramos con alguien ese día—recordé—estaba muy cerca de nuestra casa, debe ser el dueño del otro efluvio, pero no se mostro hostil.

--espera! – chillo Jacob Jacob. No había necesidad de murmurar, quien quiera que fuera estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos--¿a que día te refieres?

-- al día en que tú y Nessie decidieron fugarse – espete molesto. Jacob se sonrojo

--bueno, bueno – murmuro nervioso—es el día en que capte el efluvio ¿no?—levanto una ceja

--si—conteste

--¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia?

--ahora que lo mencionas Jacob, si. Bravo! –me burle—tus neuronas por una vez dominaron a tu barriga—me hizo mala cara

--por lo menos YO, tengo neuronas – mascullo

--te escuche! – le gruñí

--por eso lo dije – me saco la lengua

--Ya basta!—chillo Alice—vampiro – nos miro con suspicacia – el efluvio se vuelve más fuerte por aquí – apunto hacia unos árboles delante de nosotros

--Alice—la llamo su esposo-- ¿recuerdas que ese día nosotros también recibimos una visita muy extraña?

--¿el día que te volviste loco y casi violas a la pequeña Alice?

--JACOB!—gritamos los tres a la vez

--¡¿quee?! quede traumatizado por eso. No pensé que Jasper fuera así, ya saben, al estilo Emnmett. Y ahora él es el emo, ya ni ha querido ayudarme a molestar a Edward, ya no es divertido – le dedique una mirada de basilisco, pero me ignoro.

--¡espera!—chillo la duende-- ¿Qué dijiste?

--que Jasper es el pervertido y Emmett el emo.

--¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?—me pregunto Alice

--¿crees que…– pregunte. Termine la oración en mi cabeza …"_estén relacionados?"_

--no! – chillo mi hermana. _"diablos, es mucha coincidencia, pero no he visto nada"_

--es una posibilidad

--claro, claro. ¿a ti que te parece Jasper? – inquirió Jake un poco molesto

--total y completamente irritante – mi hermano nos miro molesto

--lo se – Jake rodo los ojos

Alice y yo los fulminamos con la mirada. Sabíamos que les molestabas este tipo de platicas entre Alice y yo pero… Jasper se tenso en su lugar.

Medio segundo después estaba delante de Alice, agazapado hasta el suelo, como un león, listo para saltar. Jacob comenzó a temblar y yo sin pensarlo me agazape.

El olor era intenso y era de ahora.

Alguien nos observaba…

Me concentre en leer la mente de quien fuera que estuviera ahí, entre los árboles.

No pude escuchar nada

--puedo sentir su miedo—mascullo Jasper

--¿nos tienes miedo? – pregunte

--y vale más que lo tenga—hablo Jacob entre dientes

-- no nos va a atacar—Jasper se levanto un poco, pero sin dejar su posición defensiva

--¿estas seguro? – porque yo no lo estaba

--no, pero es lo más lógico, está solo, puedo sentir como crece su miedo

--no puedo leerle la mente, no estoy seguro

--si se sale de control e intenta atacarnos, lo aplastaremos. A estas alturas debe haberse percatado que no duraría ni un segundo si lo hace – miro a Alice

--de acuerdo—acepte a pesar de mis instintos.

--tú y yo al frente – nos ordeno Jasper—Alice en medio y Jacob detrás

--no es justo!, quiero estar al frente—se quejo Jake

--tu lo atemorizas más que nosotros—le explico Jasper – y prefiero tenerte detrás, por si no está solo – miro a Alice de nuevo. Jacob asintió. Ella hizo un mohín

--sobreprotectores – mascullo – no es suficiente con un esposo protector y un hermano paranoico. Ahora hasta la mascota se ha vuelto loca!

--es por tu bien enana—Jacob le revolvió el cabello de nuevo

--¿listos? – pregunto Jasper

--listo – asentí

--llámalo…

**LO SE, LO SE (MULETILLA DE JAKE), ESTA CORTO.., PERO USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA JAJAJA.. BUENO YA, ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO**

…**NO SE ME ALEBRESTEN JAJJA… EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PARA DEJAR REVIEW Y PODER TOMARLAS EN CUENTA ARA EL PERSONAJE…=p COMO VEN SERAN ESTE VAMPIRO, CLARO TIENEN QUE DEJAR REVIEW PARA ESO…**

**ASI QUE, DEJEN REVIEW Y YO LES CONTESTARE RAPIDAMENTE, SI NO TIENEN CUENTA DEJEN DE UNA VEZ COMO LAS PUEDO CONTACTAR PARA QUE ME DEN SU DESCRIPCION FISICA Y SU NOMBRE..=p **

**BUENO ES TODO, LES AVISO QUE SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO RAPIDAMENTE, EN CUANTO TENGA A MI BELLA VAMPIRESA**

**BESOS Y MORDIDAS…=p**


	26. CHUPASANGRE

**Disclaimer: ya se lo saben, le debemos los personajes a SM, pero la historia es mia.=P**

JACOB POV

Estamos tensos por la espera, podía vislumbrar la silueta del chupasangre que estaba escondido entre los árboles. Apestaba como el infierno, luche por controlar mis temblores, pero me era casi imposible, mi instinto de luchar se había desatado dentro de mí.

--Jacob—siseo el rubio—tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nervioso

--¿tiene miedo?—pregunte entra dientes

--si, y mucho. Edward—lo miro—vuelve a llamar

-- hola! – hablo hacia los arboles—no te haremos daño –miro a su hermano – no si no nos das razones para hacerlo

--hablen por ustedes mismos—inquirí

--Jacob, eso no nos ayuda—dijo la duende en un murmullo

Jasper le hizo una seña a Edward este relajo la postura, Alice y el hicieron lo mismo, aunque podía ver lo duro que esto le resultaba al rubio, sus años en batalla le disparaban sus instintos asesinos –lo entendía perfectamente--. Me miro expectante y trate de hace lo mismo que ellos, pero los temblores –aunque aminoraron—no cesaron.

--estamos esperando – dijo Edward de nuevo hacia los arboles

Pudimos ver como una figura se asomaba un poco por entre los espesos arboles, parecía sopesar lo que le estábamos pidiendo.

--¿vendrá? – pregunte

--no lo sé – me contesto Edward—no puedo leerle la mente, eso me preocupa. La única vez que esto me ha pasado fue

--con bella—complete

--exacto

--no temas – escuche como Jasper hablaba hacia la silueta. Sentí como me relajaba lentamente y supuse que estaba usando su don.

La silueta salió de entre los arboles titubeando. Pude ver su cuerpo por primera vez; no era un vampiro, era UNA vampira.

--recuerda que no puedo leer su mente – menciono Edward con disgusto. El chico no superaba verse "limitado"

--sal, no te haremos daño! –chillo la duende ante nuestra sorpresa

--l…lo sé – balbuceo la vampira –s..Solo, t…tengo mie…do – su voz sonaba como la de una niña de cinco años, y a pesar de ser una chupasangre no podía negar que era muy hermosa.

Su cabello caía como cascada debajo de los hombros, era negro y muy liso, su piel era blanca como la de todos los vampiros, pero tenía un color particular, como crema, sus ojos eran rojos –sisee – era una chupasangre que si podía matar.

--no tengas miedo – pidió Edward, mientras me mandaba una mirada e advertencia—en cuanto te muestres amigable estarás segura

--¿Qué es eso? – me apunto –apesta!

--¡¿quee?! – chille ofendido

--me da miedo el – apunto a Jasper. Bueno eso era normal, podía tenernos miedo, al fin de cuentas yo era un hombre lobo y Jasper, con todas esas cicatrices por todos lados …

--no temas—pidió Jasper de nuevo—solo son cicatrices—de pronto me sentí relajado. De nuevo estaba usando su don.

La vampira abrió los ojos, al parecer se percato de las triquiñuelas de Jasper

--¿¡como hiciste eso?! , y…yo, tenía miedo, y después …-- se sacudió la cabeza

--tenemos…dones especiales –contesto el broncíneo

--¿¡de verdad!? –pregunto con admiración

--¡si! – chillo Alice – ¿quieres ver?—la duende se adelanto ante la mirada de reproche de los vampiros

--no me hará nada – sonrió ella—lo vi—le guiño un ojo

--Alice! – mascullo Edward

--tu lo viste también, no podrás leer su mente, pero si la mía

--¿¡el… lee la mente?! – vaya lo que me faltaba, otra admiradora dl sabelotodo. El me miro con sorna

--si! – chillo Alice – ven, acércate

La chupasangre trastabillo en su lugar, parecía debatirse entre acercarse o no. Imagine que su instinto de supervivencia y su curiosidad estaban luchando dentro de ella.

Al final, la curiosidad gano.

Separo la distancia en solo dos segundos, paro abruptamente unos cinco metros delante de nosotros.

Era más bajita de lo que imagine, parecía una niña, no le calcule más de 1.50, sus pómulos estaban resaltados, como los de un bebe. Pude ver una sonrisa cautelosa formándose en sus labios.

--hola! – dijo emocionada Alice mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellas. Jaspe se tenso, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, con la mandíbula apretada – mi nombre es Alice

--Vanessa—contesto la vampira

--el es Edward—apunto al broncíneo—mi hermano, el es Jasper –apunto a su marido --mi querido y adorado esposo, y el – me apunto a mi – es Jacob, la mascota

Todos se rieron

Fantástico…

--hey, enana, no es justo

--pero es la mascota más linda y bonita de todo el mundo – agrego con una sonrisa

--eso esta mejor – escuche como Jasper y Edward bufaban. Pero que querían, era verdad yo era muy muy guapo.

--¿podrías decirnos que te ha traído hasta aquí? -. Inquirió Edward

--estoy buscando a mi hermano

--¿tu hermano? – pregunte con la ceja alzada

--si, mi hermano, lo vengo siguiendo desde hace días, perdí su pista en el norte, un aquelarre nos ataco y nos separamos.

--tal vez su hermano sea el otro vampiro, Edward – musito el rubio hacia su hermano

--probablemente

--creo que tuvimos, un encuentro con tu hermano -. Inquirió Jasper con recelo

--¿Demian? – musito la vampira

--si, su nombre era Demian, lo menciono cuando lo vimos cerca de la cabaña

--entonces estoy muy cerca – musito emocionada

--Vanessa – la llamo Alice—hemos tenido…problemas en nuestra familia

--¿son más?!

--si, seis mas

--wow, eso es… increíble

--lo se – contesto Alice con una sonrisa—el problema es que, desde que tu hermano nos "visito" – hizo un ademan con las manos – todo está fuera de control

--tu hermano tiene algún don? – la interrumpí

--eh… ¿demian? – pregunto alelada

--claro, e chupas…--- miradas de reproche de parte de los vampiros—bueno, de tu hermano—rodé los ojos

--necesitamos saber, si él tiene algo que ver con lo que nos pasa—hablo Jasper

--demian tiene un don muy… particular

--¿el nos hizo esto?! – chillo Edward. Imagine que estaba recordando todas las peleas que había tenido con Bella últimamente. La vampira se tenso

--relájate Edward, ella solo quiere ayudarnos

--s..si – balbuceo ella. Demian tienen un don, pero no es como ustedes piensan, el no… influye en lo que les pasa, es producto de ustedes mismos, el solo los… desinhibe

--¿Cómo? – pregunto Alice con curiosidad

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar

--¿bella? – contesto

--claro, vamos para allá, dile a Carlisle que tenemos un "invitado"

Y colgó

--tenemos que regresar a la casa, Vanessa, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? – la pregunta no parecía una invitación, si no más bien una orden

--tengo que buscar a Demian

--te ayudaremos a buscarlo si tu nos cuentas lo que sabes – hablo Jasper

--pero…

--vamos Vane, será más fácil si nosotros te ayudamos, vale más cuatro que una ¿o crees? -- y automáticamente supimos que aceptaría cuando Alice puso su carita de cordero degollado

--está bien –suspiro –los ayudare, pero luego buscaremos a Demian

--es un trato – la duende le dio la mano

--trato – contesto ella con una sonrisa

**Listooo… ya tenemos a nuestra vampires, Vaneee..=P espero te haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo sabran un poco de la historia de vane y demian y como ella puede ayudarlos y como funciona el poder de demian, y también sabran por fin que paso con el piano de Edward jajajajaj xD…**

**Chicass les tengo una noticia, tengo dos fics nuevos, uno es un alice/jasper, y el otro Bella/Edward..=P los pueden checar en mi perfil en un ratito mas.. =P les dejo un adelanto**

_**OLVIDA QUE TE AMO JASPER/ALICE**_

_**Mi vida era tranquila y placentera, tenia todo lo que deseaba, una buena posición económica, unos amigos geniales, y una novia linda y hermosa con la que estaba a punto de casarme. Todo era grandioso, hasta que ella llego a mi vida. **_

_**Yo era un caballero y jamás faltaba a mi promesa, pero su presencia me había convertido en algo que jamás imagine; un patan, un ser despreciable que mentía y engañaba para robarle tiempo a lo inevitable.**_

_**¿Qué podía hacer yo contra el destino?, ¿contra la hechicera que me embrujo y me hizo odiarla y odiarme a mi mismo?.**_

_**Una cosa es enamorarse de tu mejor amiga, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo de la mejor amiga de tu novia.**_

_**CORAZON DE CRISTAL. EDWARD/BELLA**_

_**--lo único que te pedí fue que no te enamoraras de mí—me dijo mientras daba media vuelta. La tome del brazo y dos segundos después la tenia de nuevo de frente, cerca de mi rostro -- pides imposibles -- susurre -- puedes pedirme la vida, mi corazón e incluso mi alma, pero jamás me pidas que me olvide de ti, te amo y nadie ni nada puede evitarlo. --¿Cómo podía pedirme que no la amara?, --lo mejor es que me olvides –me dijo a los ojos – tu me amas – dije con convicción – Edward …--me miro a los ojos – olvidate de mi-- repitio**_

_**--es demasiado tarde – murmure mientras sentía como su brazo escapaba de mi agarre**_

_**--el tiempo es irrelevante para mi, lo siento. –dijo con tristeza – tu me amas – repeti con fuerza. – no Edward, yo no te amo --**_


	27. EL PIANO DE EDWARD

**DISCLAIMER; LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI..=p**

CARLISLE POV

Casi me llevo un susto de muerte cuando los chicos regresaron. Habían traído con ellos a una chica.

Una vampira para ser exacto. Había algo en ella que me parecía vagamente familiar.

--Carlisle—me llamó Edward – ella es Vanessa. Cree que puede ayudarnos.

La chica se adelanto un paso y quedo delante de mí

--hola Carlisle—me saludo como si ya me conociera – no me conoces, pero yo sí, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti

--¿de qué hablas? – preguntamos Alice y yo a la vez

--verán – miro a los chicos – ¿podrían llamarlos a todos?, me gustaría contar la historia solo una vez.

--claro, pero mi hija, Rose, no puede… esta indispuesta

--si lo que la tiene "indispuesta" fue causado por mi hermano, no habrá problema

--podríamos bajarla con todo y cama -- sugirió Jasper

--o arrastrarla

--¡!JACOB!!

--¡¿Qué?!—solo era una sugerencia

--me gusta la de Jasper— Alice parecía segura de la idea de su marido.

--está bien; Ed, Jasper, bájenla

Como era de esperarse m i hija no se los dejo tan fácil

--¡suéltenme!, ¡¿que les pasa, brutos?!

--relájate rubia

--Jacob, ¿era necesario que TÚ fueras?

--no—se carcajeo—pero no podía perder la oportunidad de arrastrarla

--se suponía que la tenían que cargar—lo regañe

--ah, yo entendí, arrastrar la cama por las escaleras – se burlo

--estúpido, perro! – Espeto molesta mi hija – Carlisle, ¿me puedes decir que demonios hago aquí?

--ella es Vanessa—la apunte-- Va a ayudarte con tu problema

--¿problema?, no entiendo… ¿Cuál problema?

--el de tu grano, rubia… ¿tenemos que explicarte todo?

--cállate, perro. O te rapo cuando estés dormido!

--bueno, ya… siéntense todos.—ordene

La sala era amplia, pero no tenía suficientes sillones para todos, nuestra familia había crecido demasiado. Gracias a Dios por la alfombra persa de Esme.

Todos mis hijos, mi esposa e inquilinos se sentaron en los sillones y en la alfombra, excepto Rose que seguía enfurruñada.

--primero me gustaría que comenzaras con explicarme eso de que tu ya me conocías – mire a Edward esperando que él me informara.

--el no te dirá nada—me sonrió la chica—tu no me conoces y esta es la primera vez que yo te veo a ti. Pero mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. Se llama Demian.

--¿Demian?

--si

--oh, ahora entiendo todo – mis hijos nos miraron a Vanessa y a mi alternadamente – no sabía que Demian tenía una hermana

--bueno, cuando lo conociste no la tenía – me sonrió

--explícanos—le pedí

Vanessa se acomodo en el sillón y sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en la nada.

Estaba recordando

--"fui convertida hace cincuenta años. – Comenzó—fui convertida por mi hermano, Demian. Aunque técnicamente el vendría siendo algo mas como mi primo segundo y muy muy lejano. Vivía en México con mi familia en un pueblo muy tranquilo de Guadalajara. Crecí con las historias de la gente supersticiosa del pueblo. En México las leyendas y las historias tenían un gran valor, incluso ahora, muchas de ellas siguen teniendo el mismo efecto que antes.

Mi familia era de ese estilo y también poseíamos historias. La más famosa era sobre un pariente que se suponía había muerto trágicamente unos doscientos años atrás, cuando nuestros ancestros vivían en Europa. La historia se mantenía viva porque a lo largo del tiempo muchos integrantes de la familia aseguraron haberlo visto. Yo jamás creí la historia, pensaba que era uno de esos cuentos que los padres te decían por las noches para que te fueras a dormir temprano. Pero las personas siempre daban la misma descripción; joven como siempre y con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado.

Yo tenía diecinueve años cuando lo vi la primera vez. La historia decía que no lo vieras a los ojos por que podrías quedarte loco.

Después me entere que no era así.

El me saludo como si me conociera de toda la vida, cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando lo relacione con las historias, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera. Me dijo que yo era la excepción, no la regla, cuando murmuré que me volvería loca, el me dijo que confiara en el, que nada me pasaría.

Y nada me paso.

El prometió que siempre cuidaría de mí y se marcho.

Meses después, a solo unas semanas de cumplí veinte años lo volví a ver. Entro por mi ventana. Pensé que estaba alucinando a causa de mi enfermedad, había contraído tifoidea y estaba muy avanzada, ya no tenía remedio. Me dijo que el acabaría con mi sufrimiento, y yo le creí. Me explico que era él mientras yo tosía sangre a borbotones por mi garganta irritada; pude ver el sufrimiento que esto le causaba y como lucho por controlarse. Me dijo que teníamos que esperar unos días para que mi familia creyera que había muerto. No se me acercaban mucho por miedo a contagiarse.

Después de tres días, el se presento en mi casa, fue el día mas difícil para él; sus ojos estaban oscuros por la sed. Informo de mi muerte haciéndose pasar por un enfermero y me saco con el pretexto de que tenía que ser incinerada inmediatamente. Mis padres se lo creyeron.

Tres días después estaba así – se señalo—me convirtió porque yo era su antídoto – sonrió de lado.

--¿¡tienes un don!? – interrumpió Emmett. Ella le sonrió.

--si, pero no funciona igual. Demian funciona como una desinhibidor; como alcohol en las venas, pero no manipular. Trabaja en lo entendido pero olvidado, en el subconsciente, los deseos, la parte primitiva que tratamos de negar.

-dijiste que eras su antídoto – hablo Edward- entonces, ¿puedes quitarnos lo que sea que él nos haya hecho?

- puedo ayudarlos, claro, pero solo en la medida que ustedes quieran ayudarse. Lo mío funciona desde el interior, soy como una clase de escudo mental, por eso Demian no puede afectarme, pero mi don es muy débil en cuanto trato de extenderlo a otras personas. En este caso a ustedes.

--por eso no puedo leer tu mente

--exacto, pero el si puede afectarme—apunto a Jasper

--como yo, cuando era humana—hablo Bella

--dinos que podemos hacer y lo haremos—le pedí

--tienen que abrirse, pensar en lo que les gustaba antes de que Demian interviniera, y aun mas, confesar el porqué de su comportamiento, porque eso – apunto a todos—sus comportamientos, por más extraños que les parezcan, y por más que piensen que no son nada "ustedes", lo son.

--entonces, creo que sé lo que tenemos que hacer. Chicos—anuncie—creo que es hora de cumplir sus castigos.

ALICE POV

Teníamos que pagar los castigos.

_Genial!_

Bueno, por lo menos yo ya había pagado los míos. Me estremecí al recordar como Jasper me había obligado a usar esa horrible ropa.

--¿Quién empieza?—pregunto Esme.

_¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada?_

--yo voto por Edward – dijo ¿Bella?

-no, no!, mejor que empiece Rose—chillo el grandulón

-- yo creo que mejor empezamos por Jacob—menciono Edward con una sonrisa de picardía.

--eh, yo… no, mejor que empiece Emmett… o quien sea, pero no yo -- su piel se volvió más colorada de lo normal. Parecía nervioso, y con lo que sabía, debería estarlo

_Demonios, Edward me miro, contrólate Alice, piensa en ropa.. si, o en Jasper desnudo._

_Genial… funciono_

_--_sucia – articulo para mí

_Metiche _

--¡JACOB!—gruño de pronto mi hermano

--perdón, perdón—musito el lobo – solo estaba pensando, ya sabes—Edward se toco el puente de la nariz

--pero no tienes que pensar en "eso", supéralo, paso hace años

--¿en que piensa?—pregunte

--Jacob recuerda la vez que Emmett quiso usar una… bueno, una… tanga de Rose

--oh—me carcajee ante su mirada asesina. Emmett se la había puesto para saber si eran tan "cómodas" como Rose decía; se había quedado atorado, y puesto que era la favorita de Rose no podía reventarla porque Rose lo mataría, así que le pidió ayuda a Edward. Jacob tuvo la fortuna de ser el único en verlo y asegura que fue lo más gracioso del mundo, desde entonces tortura a Edward con eso.

--Jacob—hablo Carlisle—en realidad a mí también me gustaría que nos contaras como pasaron las cosas.

--¡pero ya lo saben! – chillo nervioso—el piano solo… se quebró

--un piano no se quiebra solo—replique

--enana, ¿no se suponía que estabas de mi lado?—bufo

--oh, sí , claro, perdón. El piano se quebró solo. – aunque yo sabía la verdad. Lo había visto.

--estamos esperando , Jake—mi padre cruzo los brazos

--pero la chup…la chica dijo que solo afectaba a los que se encontraban con el otro. Yo no me tope con el vampiro—replico

--pero le ayudaras a los demás—hablo Vanessa

--oh, diablos!, de acuerdo, pero debo advertir que no lo recuerdo bien

--¡yo te ayudo!—chille

_Oh, oh… creo que hable de mas_

Todos me miraron; algunos con curiosidad y otros con enojo. De pronto Edward le estaba gruñendo a Jacob y el caminaba hacia atrás. Emmett detuvo a Ed que parecía fuera de sí. Jacob me dirigió una mirada gélida y Nessi una de reproche.

_Solo un segundo de descuido y había echado todo a perder_

_Ahora Jacob no me ayudara con Emmett_

--¡CHUCO MALDITO!—vocifero mi hermano

--tranquilo, tranquilo—musito Jake – Jasper, ¿podrías?—le pidió a mi esposo

-- podría. Pero es demasiado divertido

-- vamos, Jasper—suplico

-- está bien, está bien—bufo mi marido

EDWARD POV

Las imágenes inundaron mi cabeza como veneno; como alcohol sobre una llaga supurante; pude ver lo mismo que Alice en cuanto ella bajo su defensa.

_Se encontraban en la sala, cerca del piano._

_--vamos Jake!—chillaba ella, mientras lo jalaba del brazo_

_--no, nessie, ¿quieres que Edward me mate?_

_--no se va a enterar_

_--claro, el lector de mentes no se va a enterar—rodo los ojos _

_--procurare no pensar en ello_

_--pero no sé si YO pueda no pensar en "eso"_

_--vamos, Jake. Estamos solos, ¿Cuántas veces pasa eso?_

_--nunca_

_--EXACTO!, tenemos que aprovechar la ocasión – ella comenzó a darle empujones hacia el piano_

_--no, no, Ness. Edward se va a enojar_

_--¡Jake!, ¿no quieres hacerlo?, ¿conmigo? – hizo un puchero_

_--claro que quiero, Nessie, pero…_

_--pero nada – lo dejo recargado en el piano—no creo que mi papa se enoje porque te enseñe a tocar el piano_

_--¿tu crees?_

_--claro, ven. Te tocare una canción _

_Nessie se sentó en el banco y comenzó a tocar una canción que jamás había escuchado, era fuerte, pero melodiosa y al mismo tiempo tierna._

_Jacob estaba recargado en el piano a un lado de ella, escuchando embobado._

_--es… hermosa—musito cuando la melodía dejo de sonar _

_--la compuse pensando en ti – se levanto del asiento y se acerco a Jacob, coloco sus dos manos a los lados, encerrándolo._

_--gracias—le dio un beso fugaz_

_--¿sabes que otra cosa tengo especialmente para ti?—su voz de pronto se volvió seductora. Se acerco mas, sus cuerpos rozaban uno con el otro. Jacob poso sus manos convertidas en puños sobre las teclas del piano; estas hicieron un sonido estridente._

_--¿q..que?—trago saliva fuertemente_

_--¿no adivinas?—se inclino hacia él, quedando a solo un centímetro de su boca_

_--N…Ness – balbuceo nervioso_

_--si, Jake_

_--¿q.. que haces?_

_--solo dándote una pista – y en ese momento lo beso, no fue un beso tierno, ni casto, ese era un beso apasionado y lleno de.., lujuria. Ella tomo una mano de Jake—que seguía hecha puño contra el piano – y la coloco en su cuerpo. El abrió los ojos y trago saliva cuando sintió el seno de mi hija entre su manaza._

_--tócame, Jake – Nessie se encaramo encima del chico y el piano cedió ante el peso._

--SIIII!!!!—chillo la duende sacándome del trance

--NOOO!—rugió mi esposa al mismo tiempo que la información llegaba a mi cerebro

--¿Bella?—la mire

--¿Qué demonios les pasa?—se quejo Emmett

--JACOB Y NESSIE…. AWW, SE NOS CASAN ¡!!!

---NOOO!!!

**JAJAJAJA, AHH POR FIN SABEMOS LO QUE LE PASO AL PIANO… POBRE ED, JAJAJAJA, TENER QUE VER ESO…=p ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO… EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS HE PREGUNTADO SI LES GUSTARIA QUE PUSIERA UN DIA EN ESPECIAL PARA ACTUALIZAR, ¿A USTEDES QUE LES PARECE?...=p DEJENMELO SABER EN UN REVIEW..**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, YA MERO SE NOS ACABA LA HISTORIAAA…**


	28. ESTUPIDOS PODERES MENTALES

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES –EXCEPTO VANESSA—SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

JACOB POV

_Ok, ok, lo confieso, tratar de engañar a Edward fue… estúpido. _

_Sobre todo si tu única "aliada" es una chica que no puede mantener su boca –mente—cerrada._

--¡¿Cómo es eso de que el chucho piensa casarse con Nessie?—chillo la rubia

_Vaya, pensé que no podía pararse_

--si, -- Edward la miro feo, supuse que pensaba que eso le tocaba a él-- ¿Quién me va a explicar?—se cruzo de brazos

_Gracias a Dios por Jasper, si no, ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra_

_--_Nessie – hablo mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz.

Conocía esa manía a la perfección.

--pa, se supone que ya lo sabrías – dijo con miedo

El se giro hacia Bella, la fulmino—literalmente --con la mirada

--por cierto – sonrió con cinismo-- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

--eh…yo… Edward, cariño… es lo que te quería… decir en el auto.. ¿Recuerdas?

_Vaya, si que estaba nerviosa_

--¿de qué color quieres tu vestido?, blanco no. Esta tan pasado de moda!—Alice parecía no entender la situación

--nadie… se… va.. a … casar – la regaño Edward

--que aguafiestas – musito pero siguió emocionada – Nessie no le hagas caso al gruñón de tu padre. Tu fiesta será increíble

--tía – hablo mi novia—creo que no es el mejor momento

--¿¡como que no?, ¡¿Cómo que no?, tenemos muy poco tiempo Nessie – cerro los ojos y levanto un dedo.

Se estaba concentrando

--vaya – musito – si que tienen prisa pillines! – se carcajeo

--ya dije que nadie se casa! – gruño Edward –miro a Bella

--eh.. claro, de acuerdo. Nadie se casa – puso cara de enojada

--mama! , tu ya habías dicho que si – chillo mi novia

--eh – Edward la miraba – no, no es cierto Nessie—dio un paso hacia atrás – te dije que lo pensaría

--pero mi tía lo vio

--no, lo que Alice vio fue que ya había tomado mi decisión, y esta es que no se casarán

--men…cof…ti…cof…rosa – tocio Alice

--Carlisle—escuche a la nueva chupasangre murmurar solo para él. Aunque claro, todos escucharíamos --¿tan mal el dejo Demian?

--no – bufo el – así son ellos normalmente

--ah, vaya – se rio bajito – supongo que es divertido

--no lo es, Jacob es como de la familia, pero Edward y Bella tienen prejuicios, sin contar a Rosalie

Eso me gusto. De alguna manera el doctor colmillos era lo más cercano a una persona normal que yo había conocido. Al menos entre los vampiros.

--a mi no me parece tan malo

Todos los vampiros la miraron, algunos feo y otros contentos.

--si, que aguafiestas Eddy – Emmett le golpeo el hombro—hace mucho que no tenemos una fiesta de verdad, además nessie ya está en edad…– le guiño un ojo

_¿Por qué le guiñaba un ojo?. Estúpido vampiro hormonal_

Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Alice le dio una mirada significativa a su esposo y este le coloco una mano en el hombro a Edward.

--si, no me sueltas, te golpeare—musito amenazador

--como si pudieras hacerlo – dijo el rubio mientras levantaba los hombros—si no fuera por tu don ni siquiera sería divertido

--pero lo intentare

--buena suerte con eso – sonrió divertido.

--¿Qué pensabas Emmett?—hablo Esme

--en nada, solo en una escena que vi hace unas horas, ya saben – chasqueo la lengua—Nessie y Jacob en la alcoba-- canturreo

--cállate!

--¿¡qué?

--te matare chucho!—si, esa había sido Rosalie

--hey, hey, relájense, solo estábamos viendo unas fotografías—levante las manos al aire. Emmett se carcajeo y Edward lo miro molesto

--solo me enseñaba las fotos de Paul y Rachel en su luna de miel – dijo Nessie

--Emmett, idiota!—lo golpeo la rubia

--hey, yo solo lo estaba haciendo más… interesante

--yo hare más interesante tu cara, cuando la deforme – gruño Edward

--me gustaría verte intentarlo -- dijo burlón imitando al rubio

--Emmett – rodo los ojos Jasper

--…no es buena idea – lo interrumpió la duende – tu no cuentas con las ventajas de mi querido, hermoso, adorado y perfecto esposo

Una ola de amor inundo la habitacion

--vamos, Jasper, no es hora de ponerse meloso – me burle

--callate Jacob, si no …-- palmeo el hombro de Edward

--vaya, no soportas ni una broma – me queje

JASPER POV

La familia se había vuelto loca, sin duda alguna. Aunque para ser sincero conmigo mismo, lo supe desde el primer momento que los vi, sobre todo Emmett que en este momento tenía cara de cachorrito abandonado. Al parecer el ataque de bromista que había tenido hacia un rato – cuando hizo enojar a Edward con sus pensamientos –había sido un lapsus. Pero no puedo darle crédito, es demasiado fácil molestar a Edward.

Un solo pensamiento malo sobre su mujer o su hi…

_--_Jasper!—me gruño

--vale, que molesto -- me queje—uno no puede pensar nada en paz.

--eres igual de inmaduro que Emmett

--claro que no!—chillo mi esposa antes que yo pudiera replicar

--se la llevan apostando como niños

--es que ellos se divierte. No como otro – le saco la lengua

--bah, lo defiendes porque es tu esposo

--claro—sonrió mi dulce esposa

--los locos se defienden entre ellos – musito con burla mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida

--los locos escuchan voces ¿no?—intervino Jacob. Edward lo fulmino, intervine para calmarlo ya que Jacob tenía un punto. Y me había hecho reír

--no es gracioso – escupió mi hermano. Me encogí de hombros. Al parecer la edad le estaba pasando factura, estaba de un amargo.

--por lo menos no soy un pervertido sexual!

--hey!, conmigo ni te metas – brinco Emmett

Todos lo miramos entre divertidos y molestos.

--no hablaba de ti—bufo mi hermano—hablaba de él—me apunto

--oh, sí, yo soy testigo! – chillo el chucho

Lo mire

--hey, hey… calma Jazz, solo decía – se encogió

--pues deberías ahorrarte tus palabras perro

--no tiene caso, de todas maneras lo escucho – Edward se apunto la cabeza con un dedo

--pero yo no – lo mire con el ceño fruncido

--Carlisle, creo que tus hijos están un poco… trastornados – comento la vampira nueva

Mi padre se encogió de hombros

--en realidad no son muy diferentes de lo que son normalmente

--hubieras visto la vez que Bella se entero que Jacob se había imprimado de Nessi – intervino Esme divertida

--¿imprimado? – pregunto la vampira

--bueno, es algo de los lobos – contesto mi padre – una historia muy larga.

Ella asintió

--¡¿y a quien le importa el estúpido perro? – grito Rose desde la cama – o que Edward sea un amargado, eso ya lo sabemos, y que jasper sea un depravado sexual… --me miro—bueno, supongo que no debería de extrañarnos, el pobre aguanta a la enana, deberían darle una medalla por eso

_Esa era mi hermana _

_--_Entonces, ilumínanos Rose – espeto mi pequeña esposa -- ¿Qué es lo importante?

Rosalie rodo los ojos

--eso es obvio – se apunto

--vaya, la barbie hueca volvió a ser egocéntrica – murmuro Jacob

--cállate si no quieres que te saque las tripas y la haga comida para perro

--Rose, tranquilízate – Emmett se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – le harás daño al bebe

--estúpido bebe! – grito molesta mientras se destapaba de un jalón—estoy gorda! , como Bella!

--hey, yo no estoy gorda – se quejo mi cuñada

-- lo estuviste, parecía que te habías comido una vaca

--lo que se comió fue otra cosa—Emmett miro a Edward y este le gruño de vuelta. Mi hermano se carcajeo

--no me importa, mira! – Chillo de nuevo—tengo un grano, ni siquiera cuando era humana los tuve

--no es cosa del otro mundo—intervino Bella de nuevo – yo los tuve y no me paso nada

--pero tu no eras tan hermosa como yo

Bella rodo los ojos

--pues yo no tenía que maquillarme para verme bien

--y eso a quien le importa, quiero que desaparezca, -- se apunto la cara – y si esto desaparece con ello mejor—apunto su barriga-- ¿Quién quiere un bebe llorón y maloliente?, ya tuvimos esa experiencia con Nessie

--hey! –se quejo mi sobrina

--es la verdad, nena, lo siento, apestabas – hizo un mohín—pero no era del todo tu culpa, no cuando tienes una garrapata pegada todo el día a ti – apunto a Jake

--la garrapata será otra – espeto el

--entonces… quítamelo! – Rose le gruño a Vanessa

--solo exprímelo—le sonrió con seriedad

--¿¡cómo?

**LISTO.. POR FIN PUDE SUBIR CAP… BUENO, BUENO =p ME TARDE MAS DE LO ESPERADO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA. CREO QUE YA NO LE DOY MUCHO TIEMPO DE VIDA JAJAJA XD ESTA LLEGANDO AL FINAL…**

**CHEQUEN MI NUEVO INTENTO DE HISTORIA EN MI PERFIN **

_**THE SUICIDE SQUAD**_

**Y DEJENME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN**

**BESOS**


	29. PIXIE DIABOLICA

**DISCLAIMER; LO SABEN…**

ROSE POV

_¿¡EXPRIMIRLO?_

_¿¡En serio?_

Todos me miraban de diferente manera, lo más seguro es que yo mostrara una cara de impresión y desagrado total, Edward, Bella y el estúpido chucho me miraban con un gesto de suficiencia.

_Claro ellos habían tratado de mancillar mi hermoso rostro_

-jajajaja – se carcajeo el perro – te lo dije rubia

-Jacob, se supone que no debes decirle rubia a mi tía – lo regaño Ness

-lo siento – dijo mientras trataba de parar su estúpida risa

-¿estas bromeando, verdad? Como que exprimirlo – me dirigí a la vampira más pequeña.

-no, no estoy jugando. ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando?

-no, más bien tienes cara de hambre – intervino Emmett . La chica seguía teniendo los ojos oscuros.

-perdón por eso, pero no he cazado apropiadamente desde hace una semana

-sabes que no puedes cazar aquí ¿verdad corazón?

-lo se Esme, iré en cuanto pueda. – sonrió amablemente, nadie se podía resistir a los encantos de mi madre

-pero bueno, bueno – me exaspere, se suponía que hablábamos de mi – ¿que hay con mi problema?

-te acaban de decir que hay que exprimirlo – comento Edward con burla

Lo vi acercarse a mí a paso extremadamente lento y fingido

-ni se te ocurra – le gruñí

El miro a la vampira que estaba sentada muy cómodamente en el sofá. Me acuclille, cuando ella asintió

-genial! – chillo Jacob

-Jasper – hablo mi hermano

-no! – le gruñí al rubio – Emmett

-nena, no se .. si la chica dice que… anda Rose – mi esposo parecía que no me iba a ayudar mucho

-solo te dolerá un poco – menciono bella muy feliz

-yo la agarro de las manos – pidió Jacob

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido. Edward y Jacob se echaron sobre mí en una inimaginable sincronización. Jasper me tomo de las piernas en un movimiento que no previne.

_Estúpido hermano traicionero_

Jacob apretaba mis manos por detrás y por más que forcejeaba no podía zafarme, incluso ahora que era humano y yo vampira, y con toda mi fuerza sobrehumana el maldito perro tenia maña.

Estaba usando mi propia fuerza contra mí.

-relájate Rose – sentí una especie de aletargamiento. Patee a mi rubio hermano que estaba debajo y alcance a golpearle el hombro

-¿quieres que lo haga rápido o lento? – pregunto Edward

-¿y tú quieres morir rápido o lento? – escupí

-rápido – se encogió de hombros

Sus manos se acercaron rápidamente hacia mi precioso rostro y coloco sus asquerosas y sucias manos

-sabes que no estan sucias – espeto

-estúpido – vocifere—me las va a pag…

-listo – sonrió

_¿¡listo? … _

_-_¿Cómo que listo? – sentí como Jacob y Jasper aflojaban mis extremidades

-eso era todo

-mi rostro! – chille - mi precioso rostro mancillado por ti – lo apunte amenazadoramente.

Podía haberlo matado en ese mismo instantes si no hubiera sido por Alice. Que en un segundo había colocado un espejo enfrente de mí.

La imagen que vi me sorprendió.

El grano se había ido, y no había rastro alguno de él en mi rostro de porcelana.

-te lo dije – menciono Bella con suficiencia

ALICE POV

No podía negar que aunque lo de Rose era extraño me causaba gracias, si no fuera tan testaruda y vanidosa se hubiera quitado ese "pequeño problema" de encima desde el principio.

-¿y que pasa con esto? – mi hermana se apunto la barriga

-no tienes nada, Rose – la chica se levanto y se acerco a ella. Mi hermana dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, la chica estiro su mano hacia su barriga y ella se agazapo un poco por instinto. Edward se coloco detrás de ella y la tomo de los brazos.

-tienes que aprender a controlarte – susurro mi hermano

-no te hare daño – le sonrió la chica – solo, quiero demostrarte que no tienes nada

- ¿de que hablas? – cuestiono Rose mientras forcejeaba con Edward

-esto – toco su barriga al mismo momento que Rose daba un respingo. – es solo tu imaginación, efecto de lo que Demian provoco en ti. Tu mayor deseo era ser humana.

Todos pusimos atención a su explicación

-tu mayor anhelo supongo seria ser madre

-ser humana – intervino Emmett

-humana, bueno – dijo pensativa—eso explica lo del grano. Levanto la ropa de Rose y paso su mano por su abdomen ahora plano. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Diablos! – chillo Jacob – la rubia ya no está gorda

Ella le gruño

-suéltame Edward – espeto ella

-no creo que matar a Jacob en estos momentos nos ayude de mucho.

-pero me ayudara a mi – gruño de nuevo

-tranquilízate Rose – intervino mi esposo

-¿¡y tu panza? – pregunto Emmett con tristeza

-nunca hubo bebe – menciono Carlisle

-no – sonrió la vampira – simplemente era la magnificación de su deseo, ella nunca estuvo embarazada, no de verdad

-pero todos vimos su panza – hablo Esme

-eso es porque su deseo era tan fuerte que lo proyecto, ustedes veían lo que ella quería que vieran.

-entonces, ¿jasper no es un depravado?, ¿solo vimos lo que él quería que viéramos? – se rasco la cabeza- jasper, tus deseos son asquerosos

-mejor cállate Emmett – espete molesta.

Ahora que recordaba mi hermano me debía una, y muy grande. Edward me miro rápidamente. Al parecer había leído mis intenciones.

_¿Me ayudaras?- _ pregunte mentalmente

El miro hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo en un movimiento casual.

Sonreí, esto sería genial, al fin de cuentas Emmett también le debía algo a mi hermano.

-¿Qué estas tramando? – susurro mi esposo en mi odio, tan bajo que estaba segura, nadie lo había escuchado

-revancha – murmure

-cuenta conmigo – sonrió mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

No cabía duda, tenia al mejor esposo del mundo.

Era hora de poner manos a la obra. Le cuchichee mi idea a mi marido y espere a que Edward aceptara. La ventaja de tener un hermano como él es que no tenía que repetir las cosas. El había escuchado el plan aun mejor que mi esposo.

El me hizo un mohín pero acepto. Al parecer estaba demasiado ansioso por burlarse de Emmet.

Mire el panorama en busca de algo que podría echar a perder mi plan, bella no supondría ningún problema, Rose seguía tan feliz por su "recuperación" que no se daría cuenta, Esme y Carlisle platicaban con la chica y Jacob Y Nessie compartían miradas de complicidad. Le sonreí a mi esposo. La señal perfecta.

-Emmett – lo llamo

-¿Qué?—contesto apático

-estoy un poco aburrido - dijo mi esposo- ¿te apetece una pequeña competencia? – golpeo su puño derecho en su mano izquierda

-no estoy de humor – respondió mi hermano con apatía

Mi esposo me miro

_Maldición, tiene que aceptar _

-Qué tal si mejor compites conmigo, Emmett se ha vuelto un blando – menciono mi hermano con burla –con eso de sus problemas hormonales.

-tienes razón – contesto mi esposo captando la intención de Edward – ni siquiera es divertido con Emmett – se encogió de hombros –siempre le gano

-hey! – chillo el grandote - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?, yo puedo contigo – apunto a Edward -y contigo – apunto a mi esposo

Los tres sonreímos con complicidad

_Genial _

Apostar al ego de mi hermano era lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido a Edward.

-¿al mejor de tres? – pregunto Emmett con expresión socarrona mientras se golpeaba los puños

Mi esposo se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones

-como quieras, igual perderás – sonrió de lado mientras Emmett bufaba

-vamos – jalo a mi esposo hacia la puerta – regresamos rápido – se carcajeo – este enclenque no podrá conmigo

Intercambie una sonrisa con Edward, era momento de poner el plan en marcha.

Vengarse de Emmett

-yo no sé porque Emmett se empeña en ganarle a jasper – menciono bella con apatía – sabe que no puede vencerlo

-confía demasiado en su fuerza—contesto Jacob – aunque a mi también me gustaría medirme con Jasper – sonrió

-eso es mala idea – sugirió Edward

-no lo creo, será fantástico ver cómo le despedaza el cuello – el humor de Rose aunque había mejorado no cambiaba en lo que se refería a Jacob.

-cállate Rubia – espeto molesto

-cállame, perro, ven y te demostrare quien es esta rubia!

Esta era una excelente oportunidad

-si Rose, ya tranquilízate, deja en paz a Jacob, por eso Emmett anda pidiendo esas cosas – mencione tratando de aparentar desinterés

Mi rubia hermana me miro, había captado su atención.

-¿de que hablas? –me cuestionó

-eh.. ¿yo? – me hice la desentendida – de nada, eso es cosa de jake y Emmett—ahora miraba a jake

-dime perro – le gruño

-no se dé que habla, Alice – se rasco la cabeza.

- Alice habla de la apuesta –comento Edward

-¿¡apuesta? – chillo Esme desde el sillón

-eh.. ¿yo dije apuesta? – actuó mi hermano – no, no, yo dije la puerta. Alice habla de la puerta

-¿¡puerta? – chillo Rose—no, no, yo escuche apuesta

-yo también – intervino Esme – y tenía entendido, que ni Emmet ni Jasper podían apostar - dijo molesta. Mi padre le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta hicieron ahora esos dos? – menciono molesta

-en realidad, mi esposo no tiene nada que ver - lo defendí

Todos me miraron con cara de sorpresa, como si no me creyeran.

-vamos, un poco de crédito, Jasper está tratando de cumplir con sus castigos

-¿entonces, con quien demonios aposto? – pregunto Rose mientras miraba a Edward

- hey, hey, no fui yo – levanto las manos

-¿entonces?

Mi hermana miro los rostros de cada vampiro, semi vampiro y licántropo de la estancia. Jacob estaba sudando, era un pésimo actor.

-Perro!, ¿apostaste contra Emmett? – le gruño

-¿yo?... hem, no, no para nada, Rose.

-claro que si, Jake – susurro mi sobrina

-lo ves, maldito perro, por tu culpa castigaran a mi osito

-en realidad no fue su idea, tía

-¿¡eh?

- Emmett reto a Jacob a una competencia de comida – intervino mi hermano

-y el muy idiota creyó que podría ganarle – argumente

-y me gano – Jacob sonrió – no pensé que un vampiro pudiera comer tanto

-no puede—dijo bella

-claro que no, por eso el muy idiota arruino mi ropa - dije furibunda

-eso es verdad –sonrió Jacob—fue muy divertido – se carcajeo. Lo mire molesta, gracias a Dios mi sobrina le propino un codazo en el estomago que lo hizo dejar de reír.

-¿y que apostaron?—enarco una ceja

Sonreí con malicia, Edward evocó su sonrisa torcida, había llegado el momento.

**LISTOOO… SORRY PERO PASE POR UNOS DIAS DE CERO INSPIRACION PARA COMPLICACIONES, PERO AL FIN ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE, ¿IDEAS PARA LA VENGANZA DE ALICE?, SE LAS AGRADECERE MILLONES JAJJA… BESOS**


	30. APUESTA COMPROMETEDORA

**DISCLAIMER: U KNOW IT**

**AAH PERDON PERDON PERO DE VDD ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO DEMASIADO DIFICIL PARA MI JAJAJJA,, AHORA SI QUE LA INSPIRACION CON ESTA HISTORIA SE HABIA IDO DE VACACIONES A LA PATAGONIA. **

**NOTA: LEAN AL FINAL POR EL PREMIO A LA MEJOR LECTORA**

EMMETT POV

-vamos Jazzy, haz tu mejor esfuerzo – apreté los puños mientras me agazapaba.

-no lo necesito – contesto el muy socarrón

Era verdad que pocas veces podía ganarle, pero esta vez sería diferente, sus años de entrenamiento no podrian de nuevos con mis grandiosos músculos.

-vamos—me hizo una seña con su palma hacia arriba

-menudo fanfarrón—le gruñí

Levante un poco de tierra con mi pie izquierdo y me abalance sobre él, caí de bruces en el lodo cuando no encontré mi objetivo. Bufe molesta cuando lo mire a un metro escaso de donde había pasado. Di media vuelta y me abalance de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el otro lado e intente imitarlo, así que cambie mi trayectoria en el último momento…

Lo atrape, lo escuche bufar y abrazarse a mí para tratar de voltear las cosas, me carcajeé cuando lo sentí removerse entre mi gran abrazo.

-lero lero—me burle—a Jasper le ganan primero

-idiota—bufo mientras me tocaba el hombro

De pronto sentí una sensación extraña sobre mi cuerpo, era extraño y aunque pensé que Jasper se estaría aprovechando de la situación para que lo soltara, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no era calma lo que sentía.

-¿Qué haces?—le pregunte molesto

El me sonrió de lado y en un movimiento brusco – y rápido – me tomo del brazo derecho y me giro. Gruñí cuando sentí su pie sobre mi pecho.

-es solo una probadita de tu propio chocolate

- me las pagaras jasper – gruñí entre dientes mientras tomaba su pie y lo empujaba con fuerza.

Me levante a velocidad de la luz y me agazape de nuevo frente a el

-¿viste el nuevo conjunto de lencería que Alice le regalo a Rose?

-estamos peleando, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

El se incorporo y coloco sus dos manos despreocupadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-es lo que digo yo, no quiero pelear con _eso _– apunto con la barbilla hacia abajo, luego se giro y se dirigió a la casa

-¿con q…? – baje mi vista – diablos—mi amiguito se encontraba más firme que una fila militar en pleno adiestramiento

-tu me hiciste esto – lo acuse

-considéralo mi regalo, al fin de cuentas Rose no está embarazada ¿no?—me guiño un ojo

Ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, sonreí de lado y mire a mi amiguito

-hora de jugar campeón - me apresure hacia la casa y me dirigí directamente hacia Rose.

ROSE POV

-¡¿Cómo? – chille por enésima vez

-hey, yo no tengo la culpa que Emmett apueste – se defendió mi hermano

-pero por qué demonios le pide _eso _al perro

-tía te repito que no debes llamarle así a Jake

-vamos, vamos Rosie. Emmett solo quiere_ "experimentar" –_intervino mi duendesca hermana

-mira Alice, si Jasper le pidiera eso a…Jacob – miro a Nessie – no creo que te agrade

-bueno, no. Pero eso es solo por que Jasper tiene mejores gustos

-¡¿Cómo? – le gruñí enfurecida

-ok, Rose, Emmett solo quería ayudarte

-¿ayudarme con qué?

-eh… Edward – lo llamo Jacob

-¿si?—contesto mi hermano con un tono de reproche en su voz

-eh… este … lo de la apuesta - lo vi llevarse la mano al cabello – eso, no es exacta…

-vamos Jacob – Alice brincoteo unos pasos y se acerco a él, le puso una mano en el hombro.—no tienes por qué tener miedo

-yo no teng…

-oh, Jacob, mejor _preocúpate por tu boda—_vi como Edward bufaba pero este se quedaba callado.

-ok, bueno –intervino Bella—no creo que sea para tanto

-¿¡como que no?—le gruñí –si Edward le pidiera a Tanya que te diera oncejos de sensualidad, ¿no te enojarías? – ella frunció el ceño – o si le pidiera su ropa para que tú la usaras

-vaya – abrió los ojos—yo pensé que solo le había pedido permiso para ir a Lapush

-claro para ver a _esa _pe…

-hija – intervino mi padre—Leah es familia de Jacob

-¿y a mí eso me debe importar?

Pero Emmett me las pagaría, o dejaría de llamarme Rosalie hale.

ALICE POV

Era genial, genial, súper genial.

Rose estaba enfurecida y Jacob con mi pequeño _aliciente_ no había arruinado mi venganza

Bueno, nuestra venganza—rectifique cuando Edward me miro de soslayo—era genial, la pobre Rose estaba furibunda, si, pero Emmett se merecía eso y más y yo sabía que la única forma de molestarlo sería por medio de mi hermana.

Un flash llevo a mi cabeza, emmett entraría en cinco segundos como un rayo directo hacia Rose; Edward sonrió cuando vio lo mismo que yo en mi mente.

_Cinco_

_Cuatro_

_Tres_

_Dos_

_Un…_

_-_¡Roseee! – entro como un bólido hacia donde nos encontrábamos todos

Mire a mi hermano acercarse a ella velozmente y tomarla en brazos, Rose le golpeo el pecho tan fuerte que resonó por toda la casa.

-bájame en este instante Emmett Cullen – musito

-eh… pero Rose, te tengo una sorpresa—canturreo

-oh, no, yo te tengo una sorpresa a ti – dijo molesta

Mi hermano la bajo a regañadientes, mas sorprendido que enojado por la actitud de su esposa.

-vamos, cariño – le guiño el ojo—el pequeño Emmy quiere jugar

-pues dile al "pequeño" Emmy, que se vaya a jugar solo

-pero bebe…

-pero nada. Ahora resulta que te gustan las pulgas – bufo ella

Emmett enarco la ceja y la miro con detenimiento, luego nos miro a Edward y a mí, yo encogí mis hombros y el volteo el rostro, un segundo después entro Jasper.

-Emmett se te olvido esto – mi esposo se acerco a él y le tendió una pulsera quiluete, la reconocí al instante, era de Nessie, Jacob se la había regalado cuando era una niña.

-eso no es mío – contesto Emmett cuando lo miro

-bueno, estaba en tu pantalón – mi esposo se encogió de hombros y se acerco mas, tomo la mano de mi hermano y coloco la pulsera en ella.

Conocía perfectamente a Jasper como para saber que eso había sido un pretexto, le tire un beso cuando nadie miraba, su idea había sido excelente, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí?. Aprovechando la cercanía, mi esposo dejo sentir una ola potente de lujuria; claro, eso era un inconveniente ya que todos podíamos sentirlo. Vi como apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, sabía que esto le estaba afectando bastante, -tal vez lo recompense más tarde- le guiñe un ojo.

Rose estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, miro a su marido y la pulsera repetidas veces como si quisiera evaporarla tan solo con la mirada.

-entonces, ¿así están las cosas, eh? – espeto con furia

-eh.. Rose – Emmett parpadeo – no sé de que hablas

-¿Qué demonios hacías con _eso_ en tu pantalón?

-ya te dije que no es mío - se encogió de hombros—pero lo que si es mío, es mi amor por ti – se acerco a ella tratando de abrazarla pero mi hermana le respondió con un empujón.

-olvídalo, tendrás que irte a jugar solo con tu amiguito - se giro teatralmente y cruzo los brazos.

-¡¿Cómo?

-como escuchaste

-hey, Rose, espera ¿Qué te pasa? – se rasco la cabeza

-tu sabes lo que me pasa

-no… no lo sé – me miro tratando de buscar una explicación pero yo le hice un mohín, un segundo después lo intento con Edward.

-creo que estas en problemas – le dijo como quien regaña un niño, con todo y dedo índice bailoteando de adelante hacia atrás

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pregúntaselo

-pero si ya lo hice – se quejo – Rose, bebe, puedes decirme ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-hump – eso fue todo lo que ella respondió

-mejor deberías decirme tu, muchachito – Esme se adelanto - ¿Por qué estabas apostando?

-eh… ¡¿Qué? – pregunto mientras miraba a los lados con expresión nerviosa

-si, eso es más importante que…- escuchamos a Rose bufar – tus problemas maritales

-yo no tengo problemas maritales

-oh, claro que los tienes – mascullo Rose

-vamos, vamos, el chico solo quería divertirse – lo defendió Jacob

-Jake…- lo llame - ¿recuerdas hace un minuto cuando te dije que te ayudaría con Edward?—el asintió—entonces cierra el pico.

-esperen, no estoy entendiendo – murmuro el grandote

-¿¡que es lo que no entiendes? – chillo Rose

-estas castigado – agrego Esme—dos semanas más.

-eh… ¿pero, porque?

-por apostar, idiota—mascullo su esposa

-yo… eh.. Bueno, no aposte

-si apostaron—interrumpí

-eh… no, este Jake y yo solo hicimos un trato, no era una apuesta.

-exacto, nosotros hicimos un trato

-Jaaaake—susurre de nuevo

-vale, vale – bufo—ahora uno no puede ni hablar

-anda a ladrar a otro lado, perro – le gruño rose

-tía te repit…

-ya lo sé ya lo sé, pero es que el tiene la culpa

-¿¡yo?

-si, tu, perro sarnoso, por tu culpa mi _esposo _ anda pidiendo esas cosas.

-hey, pero si yo solo que…

-¿Qué querías Emmett?'—lo miro amenazador

-pues hacerte feliz

-vaya, si serás idiota

-vamos, vamos, tanto lio por una pequeña petición

-¡¿pequeña?—grito Rose, todos abrimos los ojos como platos, la broma al parecer s estaba saliendo de las manos, Rose parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a Emett en cualquier momento – por eso no me tocaras en cien años

-¡quee?, no Rose, Rosie, no me hagas eso, solo era algo para sorprenderte

-pues no veo como tu pequeña petición podría sorprenderme, por lo menos no de manera positiva – mi hermana se giro y le dedico su hermosa espalda a mi hermano.

-pero solo iba a ser por unas horas – sollozo Emmett.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada de complacencia pero a la vez de pena, nuestro hermano, era verdad, nos irritaba pero no era malo, por lo menos no de manera premeditada.

-además Jake me dijo que solo sería un rato, por que se enojarían con el si se daban cuenta

-imbécil, ¿y qué pensaste?—se giro para mirarlo- ¿Qué me pondría las sucias y feas prendas de esa perra?

-ehh.. ¿que perra?

_Oh, oh…_

_-_Leah – musito molesta

-¡¿queeee? – eso que tiene que ver con mi tatuaje

-¡¿tatuaje? – chillo Rose

-claro, yo quería un tatuaje como el de Jacob, ya sabes, el de la manada

-¿entonces no querías que me vistiera como Leah, y que me diera clases de sensualidad?

-eh… claro que no, ¿de donde sacas eso?

De pronto siete pares de ojos nos miraban con expresiones molestas.

_OH, OH, EDWARD ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS…_

**LISTO, ESPERO NO ME MANDEN A LOS VOLTURI POR TARDAR TANTO JAJAJJA Xd… BUENO YA, LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA.**

**HE PENSANDO EN PREMIAR A MI MEJOR LECTORA CON UN ONE SHOT, ¿PORQUE? PSS POR QUE ESTOY DE BUENAS. LOS REQUISITOS SON:**

**SER MI LECTORA HABITUAL, YA TENGO ALGUNAS EN MENTE, POR LO GENERAL SONLA CHICAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW Y A LAS QUE VEO RONDANDO POR MIS HISTORIAS COMO BOLITA DE PIN PONG. SI ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS ES UN PUNTO EXTRA JAJAJAJ Xd… BUENO ESE ES EL REQUISITO, PERO SI QUIEREN EL ONE SHOT TAMBIEN PUEDEN DEJARME UN MSJ O UN REVIEW Y DECIRME POR QUE CREEN QUE SE LO MERECEN SEGUIDO DE LOS NOMBRES DE SUS DOS PRESONAJES FAVORITOS Y EL TIPO DE HISTORIA. **

**EJEMPLO:**

**BELLA Y JACOB Y QUIERO UN HURT CONFORT**

**BESOS… EL ONE SHOT LO ESTARIA PUBLICANDO TAL VEZ EL FIN DE SEMANA PROXIMO YA QUE ACTUALICE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS.**


	31. NOCTAMBULOS

Chics siento decepcionarlas, esto no es un capitulo, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos buenas noticias:

La primera en la tarde estare actualizando alguna de mis historias, solo tengo que revisar y listo, asi que no se me decepcionen mucho, en la noche podrán leer un capitulo nuevo.

La segunda es que a partir de mañana (10 de enero) mi cumpleaños quisiera agregar jajaj, estará por fin disponible nuestro blog,

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

(pónganlo todo junto, sin espacios) gracias mi queridísima amiga Kat, ahí encontraran todas mis historias (fics y originales) y muchas cosas mas, tambien tenemos funcionando nuestro facebook:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / ? r e f = h o m e # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6

(igual pónganlo todo junto) aquí podrán encontrar actualizaciones y adelantos de lo que se viene en nuestro blog, además que podrán interactuar con Kat y conmigo rápidamente…

Espero les agrade y muchos saludos mis queridos noctambulos!

NOTA: estamos pensando en un regalo para los primeros fans de nuestra pagina, ya se estarán enterando de ello próximamente…


End file.
